


Серебро со светлого Олимпа

by Sammy_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Словом "герой" изначально называли тех, кто был рожден от союза божества и смертного человека. Гарри Поттер не хотел быть героем, но ему пришлось. Во всех смыслах этого слова.<br/>Мой вариант фика с наследиями. Учитываются события всех книг, кроме эпилога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Было темно и что-то шумело рядом, негромко, но не смолкая ни на секунду. Изредка сквозь этот гул доносились другие звуки – кто-то всхлипывал, кто-то говорил неразборчиво, иногда Гарри казалось, что он слышит свое имя.  
Потом из темноты появилось синее пятнышко. «Море», — подумал Гарри, и пятнышко послушно разрослось, запахло водой и солью, в лицо ударил ветер, а под ногами заскрипел блестящий белый песок. Наконец стало понятно, что так непрерывно шумело – это волны размеренно накатывали на плоский пустынный берег. Оглянувшись, Гарри увидел высокий густой лес, начинавшийся сразу за полосой песчаного пляжа и простиравшийся на весь видимый горизонт.  
Он попытался вспомнить, как здесь оказался, и не смог: каждый раз при попытке сосредоточиться в глазах начинало темнеть. В конце концов Гарри плюнул и решил наслаждаться моментом. Лучше уж смотреть на море, чем валяться без сознания. Какая разница, как его сюда занесло… бывал он в местах и постраннее…   
Воспоминание о потустороннем Кингс-Кроссе заставило Гарри наконец внимательно посмотреть на себя. При виде босых ног и больничной пижамы сердце на мгновение сжалось, но тут же и отпустило. То-то он вспомнил о вокзале, и ощущения те же… Почему-то не было ни грусти, ни обиды, ни страха, только недоумение — он даже не знал, как и почему умер. Помнил только, как ложился спать, а дальше —ничего. Оставалось только надеяться, что смерть не была позорной или отвратительно жалкой.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, на этот раз рядом нет никакого мерзкого псевдомладенца, а морской берег куда приятнее скучного вокзала. Рассудив так, Гарри удобно устроился на мягком песке, дожидаясь Дамблдора или кого-нибудь еще. Кто-то же придет, наверно… а пока можно просто посидеть, бездумно глядя, как волны бегут на берег – одна за другой, неторопливо и неотвратимо...  
Он то ли задремал, то ли впал в транс, но когда очнулся, солнце было уже низко, а за ним так никто и не пришел. Странно… может, он все-таки не умер? Гарри посмотрел на свои бледные руки, потрогал лицо – да нет, просиди он на пляже полдня на самом деле, сейчас бы кожа уже волдырями пошла. А он даже солнечного жара не чувствовал, только ровное, окутывающее со всех сторон, тепло. И сейчас это ощущение оставалось неизменным, хотя в зените небо уже потемнело, а ветер усилился. Гарри удивился тому, что чувствует изменение силы ветра, а изменение температуры — нет. Может, это потому, что ветер он всегда любил, а жару и холод терпеть не мог? Вернее, ему слишком часто приходилось терпеть и то, и другое...  
Сидеть стало скучно, и Гарри побрел вдоль берега, рассматривая всякую мелочь, выброшенную морем на песок. Дело это оказалось неожиданно увлекательным: попадались обточенные водой куски дерева самых причудливых форм, красивые ракушки, камни, чьи-то косточки и целые рыбьи скелетики, даже довольно большой глиняный, покрытый ярко-желтым лаком черепок, на котором виднелся фрагмент рисунка — зло оскаленная лошадиная морда.  
Быстро темнело, и это развлечение пришлось прекратить. Гарри остановился, раздумывая, что делать теперь, и огляделся. На почерневшее небо высыпали неправдоподобно огромные, яркие звезды. Гарри нашел знакомые созвездия, полюбовался, привычно сдерживая слезы, пылающим белым огнем Сириусом и перевел взгляд на берег.  
Пейзаж, не отличавшийся разнообразием и при свете, сейчас и вовсе представлял из себя две полосы: ровная белая — пляж и неровная черная — лес. Только где-то у самого горизонта на пляже светилась красноватая искорка — огонь? Интересно, что там… Гарри оценил расстояние, подумал, что идти придется долго и вдруг, неожиданно для себя, взмыл в воздух. Хотя, чего удивляться — ведь все это, скорее всего, происходит у него в голове. Почему бы ему и не полетать?  
Летать самому, без помощи метлы и не верхом на какой-нибудь летающей твари, оказалось самым прекрасным занятием на свете. Он набирал высоту и пикировал вниз, вертелся вокруг своей оси и закладывал плавные повороты, наслаждаясь небывалой свободой. Какая там метла! Гарри подозревал, что даже ни одно крылатое существо не сможет повторить некоторые из его трюков. Эх, как же жаль, что в жизни такие полеты невозможны!  
Вдоволь накувыркавшись, Гарри лег плашмя на воздух, для лучшей аэродинамики вытянулся, прижав руки к бокам, и попробовал прибавить скорость. В ушах сразу засвистел ветер, лицо онемело от встречного потока, даже вечно торчащие волосы как будто прилипли к черепу. Замеченный огонь приближался так быстро, что Гарри даже пролетел над ним, не успев вовремя затормозить. Но зато смог рассмотреть происходящее с высоты. Так хорошо рассмотрел, что, приземлившись, долго тер пылающие щеки и слезящиеся после полета глаза. Потом осторожно пошел назад, к костру, надеясь на то, что парочка возле него успела… завершить акт.  
Надежда оправдалась — мужчины лежали, хоть и еще друг на друге, но неподвижно. Гарри остановился в десятке шагов от них, сел, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Конечно, он уже вроде как мертвый, но все же лучше не рисковать и попробовать сначала узнать, что это за люди, не показываясь им на глаза.  
Когда мужчины, наконец, зашевелились, отлипли друг от друга и поднялись, отряхиваясь от песка, Гарри понял — что бы это ни было, оно явно происходит не у него в голове. Потому что у него просто фантазии бы не хватило, чтобы придумать такое.  
Они были совершенно голые, что, впрочем, объяснялось предыдущим их занятием, но зато увешаны множеством украшений — широкие, усыпанные камнями ожерелья, мерцающие в волосах золотые обручи, браслеты на руках, перстни на пальцах. Оба были обуты в сандалии с ремешками, обхватывающими ноги до самых колен. Оба были в великолепной физической форме — Гарри едва давил завистливый вздох, глядя на перекатывающиеся при каждом движении рельефные мышцы. Ему самому о такой мускулатуре оставалось только мечтать… да и, если он все-таки умер, и мечтать-то уже было поздно.  
В остальном мужчины были совсем разные. Тот, кто недавно вбивался в любовника, стоя на коленях и с размахом двигая бедрами, был высоченным, футов под семь ростом, массивным, белокожим, с вьющейся почти до пояса гривой светлых волос. А тот, кто тогда стоял перед ним на четвереньках, прогибаясь и яростно подмахивая, был на голову ниже, стройный, почти дочерна загорелый, темноволосый и коротко стриженный. Рядом с партнером он выглядел изящным и тонким, несмотря на впечатляющую мускулатуру.  
— Так ты все-таки решил остаться здесь? — спросил светловолосый, садясь к костру и доставая откуда-то кувшин.  
Темноволосый пожал плечами, опустился рядом:  
— Хорошее место. И море, и лес, и с пресной водой никаких проблем. Местное племя большое и мирное, парни себе баб найдут, семьи заведут, детишек. Что еще надо?  
— А ты?  
— А что я? — в голосе темноволосого прозвенел металл. Но его собеседник не испугался:  
— Ты, Диомед, ты! Как ты будешь жить здесь один?  
— Я не один! — Диомед хотел вскочить, но светловолосый схватил его за плечо:  
— Перестань юлить! — Потом сказал уже спокойно: — Ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду. Все твои — люди.  
— И я — человек, — Диомед прекратил вырываться, но его голос звучал все еще зло и вызывающе.  
— Ну да, именно поэтому ты решил вдруг меня соблазнить! Что ты придумал?! — светловолосый теперь уже кричал. — Не себя, так ребенка пожалей! Думаешь, он будет слабее тебя? Где он пару найдет?  
— У него будет время. Эней со своими тоже подумывает где-то в этих краях остановиться. У нас будет новый Аргос, у них — новая Троя. Да и местные… это же большая земля, не может быть, чтобы здесь жили только люди, — теперь в голосе Диомеда была слышна только усталость. — А может, мне наконец повезет, и родится девочка…  
Светловолосый тяжело вздохнул, налил из кувшина в неизвестно откуда появившиеся кубки густое темное вино. Некоторое время они молча пили, не глядя друг на друга. Потом Диомед отставил кубок и осторожно погладил любовника по лицу. Тот перехватил его руку, потерся об нее щекой, замер на миг, прикрыв глаза.  
— Не держи на меня зла, — прошептал Диомед. — Я не должен был… но я же не гоню тебя насовсем…  
— Я больше не смогу приходить, — светловолосый покачал головой. — И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ты все правильно рассчитал.  
— Так и скажи — бессердечная сука. Я не обижусь.  
— На правду не обижаются… Ну что, мой коварный друг… давай прощаться?  
На прощание они обнялись — по-мужски скупо, совсем по-дружески, как будто и не трахались так страстно несколько минут назад. Потом светловолосый отступил на шаг, темный вихрь взметнул песок, и Диомед остался один.  
— Коварный, сказал тоже... — пробормотал он, усмехаясь. — Я просто хочу жить человеком, друг мой Ахилл…  
И снова сел у костра, опустив голову и ссутулившись.  
Только сейчас Гарри понял, что сидит с открытым ртом и вытаращенными глазами. Диомед, Ахилл… Это что же выходит, он попал в Древнюю Грецию? Гарри попытался припомнить все, что когда-то читал или слышал о древнегреческих мифах — получилось, мягко говоря, совсем негусто. Единственным, в чем он был уверен, было то, что эти герои сражались в Троянской войне. Лет в девять он целый день прятался от банды Дадли в укромной парковой беседке и от нечего делать прочитал забытый там кем-то пересказ “Илиады” для детей. Ахилл ему не понравился: показался буйным и истеричным, а вот Диомед, обычный человек, не побоявшийся пойти с одним копьем на бессмертных богов, помнится, произвел на него большое впечатление. А теперь получается, не такой уж и обычный, если вообще человек… Маг? В школьной “Истории магии” упоминаний об античных героях точно не было, уж это Гарри бы запомнил. Хотя в этом труде много чего не было нужного и важного, Гермиона когда-то целую разгневанную речь произнесла на эту тему… И, собственно, почему здесь Ахилл, ведь он погиб под Троей?  
Внезапный порыв ветра принес в его сторону дым от костра. Задумавшийся Гарри глубоко вдохнул, закашлялся и успел заметить, как глаза вскочившего Диомеда вспыхнули нестерпимо ярким зеленым светом. А потом опять стало темно.

***

Шел нудный осенний дождь, висел серой тряпкой над площадью Гриммо. Гарри смотрел на мокрые зонты немногочисленных прохожих и ждал друзей, чтобы рассказать о новом повороте в его щедрой на разные сюрпризы жизни. На этот раз ему достался всем подаркам подарок, что уж говорить. Видимо, даже его закаленный всеми мыслимыми испытаниями разум отказался адекватно реагировать на удар такого масштаба, потому что оставался необъяснимо спокойным. Если вспомнить разнесенный на пятом курсе кабинет Дамблдора, такое спокойствие было, пожалуй, к лучшему, но Гарри подозревал, что это ненормальная реакция. Хотя что теперь считать нормальным для него?  
Три дня назад он очнулся в больнице святого Мунго. Как оказалось, вышел из недельной комы.  
После множества вопросов о самочувствии за все время со дня предыдущего посещения Мунго, когда их c Роном и Гермионой миссис Уизли практически насильно привела на обследование после битвы за Хогвартс, целитель Фелпс, пожилой мужчина с длинным унылым лицом, спросил его:  
— Не происходило ли что-нибудь необычное непосредственно перед тем, как вы потеряли сознание?  
Ничего особенного Гарри не помнил. Он ночевал в Норе. Джинни назавтра уезжала в Хогвартс, и они с ней долго сидели в гостиной. Потом он поднялся в комнату Рона, лег и… дальше был провал. То ли он заснул, то ли потерял сознание.  
— Да, вас привезли утром Уизли, когда не смогли добудиться. В принципе, уже установлено, что внешнего воздействия на вас не было, но мало ли, вдруг вы вспомнили бы что-нибудь, — кивнул Фелпс.  
Гарри скривился — уж конечно, внезапная кома Мальчика-Который-Выжил не могла остаться без тщательного расследования. Бедные Уизли… А уж о том, что наверняка понаписали в газетах, не хотелось даже думать.  
— Что ж, мистер Поттер, — Фелпс поднялся. — Я уже говорил, что ваше состояние мы до сих пор не смогли внятно объяснить. Нужно еще проконсультироваться с коллегами, провести исследования... Отдыхайте. Колдовать вам пока нельзя, посетителей принимать тоже, да и просто физическую активность следует ограничить до минимума.  
— Но я хорошо себя чувствую, — попытался было воспротивиться Гарри.  
— Мистер Поттер, — целитель вперил в него устало-укоризненный взгляд. — Перед тем, как впасть в кому, вы себя тоже чувствовали совсем неплохо!  
Гарри вспыхнул и уставился в пол. Крыть было нечем.  
Два дня потом Гарри маялся от скуки. В первый день было еще ничего, он был вялым и слегка заторможенным, но на следующее утро проснулся ни свет ни заря таким здоровым и бодрым, как никогда раньше. Хотелось взять метлу и ввинтиться высоко в небо, в самые облака, или схватиться с кем-нибудь действительно сильным в магической дуэли, или хотя бы просто вырваться куда-нибудь на природу и бежать, пока хватит дыхания… Тело требовало движения, магия бурлила внутри, покалывала кончики пальцев, кажется, даже искры проскакивали. Целитель к нему не заходил, а дежурная медиведьма наотрез отказалась узнавать, можно ли Гарри уже колдовать и где его волшебная палочка.  
— Целитель Фелпс сказал, что зайдет к вам, как только сможет, — припечатала она. — Он сегодня очень занят.  
Гарри пристыженно отступил — это же больница, может, где-то рядом человек умирает… Но время шло, а к нему все никто не приходил.  
Уже темнело, и Гарри всерьез задумался о побеге, когда дверь палаты отворилась, впуская, наконец, мистера Фелпса и еще одного мага — седого, низкорослого, крепкого старика, чем-то напоминающего профессора Флитвика.  
— Добрый вечер! — Фелпс широко улыбнулся, от чего изменился до неузнаваемости. — Мистер Поттер, нам удалось заполучить для вас лучшего специалиста в Европе, месье Эрнеста Дюваля. Мэтр, — он жестом пропустил старичка вперед, — прошу.  
Месье Дюваль добродушно прищурился:  
— Рад знакомству со столь замечательным молодым человеком, — по-английски он говорил почти без акцента. — Слава о вашем подвиге облетела мир, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри оставалось только улыбнуться.  
— Что ж, приступим, — Дюваль потер руки и извлек откуда-то из складок мантии волшебную палочку. — Раздевайтесь, мистер Поттер. Будем вас смотреть.  
Манипуляции мэтра просто-таки завораживали. С восторгом глядя на разворачивающиеся в воздухе цветные многомерные кружева, Гарри даже забыл о том, что это медицинское обследование его собственного организма. И только когда осмотр закончился, понял, что успел замерзнуть — так долго длилось действо.  
Потом мэтр долго изучал записи: в пухлой истории болезни Гарри и те, что во время осмотра диктовал Самопишущему перу; озадаченно хмыкал и, наконец, вынес вердикт:  
— Мистер Поттер, вы поистине уникальны.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Что с ним опять случилось?  
— Вернее, ситуации, подобные вашей, я наблюдал много раз, но у вас есть некие особенности, которые э-э… многократно усложняют положение.  
Ну конечно — чтобы Поттер, да без осложнений. Гарри прямо слышал голос Снейпа в голове.  
— В Англии это не особенно распространенное явление, но на континенте все еще часто бывают межвидовые браки. Чаще всего, по понятным причинам, это браки магов с вейлами, но встречаются разные варианты. И человеческая наследственность в отпрысках таких союзов полностью побеждает в девяноста процентах случаев — не знаю уж, почему, но это именно так. Возможно, магглы правы, и хомо сапиенс — действительно венец эволюции… Ребенок-полукровка может иметь довольно-таки экзотическую внешность, но физиологически, психологически и магически он будет человеком, а уже его дети в большинстве своем и выглядят совершенно обычными людьми. В оставшихся десяти процентах случаев в физиологии и психологии человек все равно побеждает, но ребенку достается так называемое магическое Наследие второго родителя. То есть, например, дочь вейлы никогда не будет чистой вейлой, но может унаследовать способность матери создавать огненные шары. Ваш покорный слуга, — Дюваль шутливо поклонился, — как раз является плодом союза ведьмы и горного гнома, и унаследовал от отца способность видеть сквозь материальные тела. Соединив это умение с познаниями в колдомедицине, я, смею надеяться, достиг кое-каких успехов в диагностике… Но я отвлекся.  
Мэтр посмотрел на Гарри и сочувственно вздохнул:  
— Так вот, ваша аура очень похожа на ауру получивших Наследие полукровок. То, что в вас есть иная, нечеловеческая, магия, не подлежит сомнению. Но!  
Гарри съежился.  
— Во-первых, объем, если можно так выразиться, этой самой иной магии непомерно велик. Именно этим вызвана ваша кома — человеческое тело не смогло ее принять, и у вас произошла частичная перестройка организма.  
— Что?! — Гарри непроизвольно кинулся себя ощупывать.  
— Нет-нет! — месье Дюваль успокаивающе замахал руками. — Ничего такого внешне заметного нет, не тревожьтесь! У вас просто изменился состав крови и несколько увеличилась пластичность телесной формы. То есть, полноценным метаморфом вы не стали, но, думаю, потренировавшись, сможете слегка изменить, скажем, оттенок волос или форму носа.  
Гарри не то чтобы успокоился… Но новоявленная способность все-таки показалась ему полезной. Хотя бы для того, чтобы скрываться от журналистов и излишне ярых фанатов.  
— Во-вторых, — мэтр сокрушенно развел руками. — За всю свою долгую практику я ни разу не видел существа с такой аурой. То есть, мистер Поттер, я не могу сказать, магия какого вида смешалась с вашей, и что вам следует теперь от себя ожидать. Я, конечно, проведу кое-какие исследования, но пока, увы… И в-третьих. Никогда еще не было такого, чтобы Наследие проявлялось у практически взрослого волшебника с родителями-людьми, причем людьми во многих поколениях. Даже если бы один из ваших родителей был бы этим неизвестным магическим существом, ваши особенности должны были проявиться сразу по рождении. Но то, что вы являетесь сыном Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, а они оба были людьми, сомнению не подлежит.  
— Почему вы так считаете? — спросил Гарри, который как раз холодел от мысли, что если он — полукровка магического существа, то…  
— Видите ли, мистер Поттер, — вступил тут Фелпс, до того скромно сидевший в уголке. — В начале беременности ваша мать пострадала в одной из стычек с Упивающимися смертью и попала к нам с угрозой выкидыша. Чтобы сохранить беременность, нужны были процедуры, требующие точного установления отцовства и полной диагностики организмов обоих родителей. И рожала она тоже у нас.  
— Ясно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Но тогда я вообще не понимаю… Мэтр Дюваль, вы точно не…  
— Я не ошибаюсь, мистер Поттер, — мэтр не обиделся. — В вашем случае я бы даже хотел ошибиться, поскольку он переворачивает все мои представления о магических Наследиях. Но, увы…  
— А не может быть так, что я всегда был такой, просто до сих пор это оставалось незамеченным? — Гарри вспомнил о “силе, неизвестной Темному Лорду”.  
— Вряд ли, хотя, конечно, нельзя исключить… — мэтр Дюваль покачал головой. — Впрочем, можете сами убедиться. Разрежьте палец и посмотрите на свою кровь.  
Гарри послушно взмахнул палочкой и в ужасе уставился на стекающую из ранки пронизанную яркими серебристыми жилками алую жидкость. Да уж… не заметить такого не смог бы даже он.  
— Вот так, мистер Поттер, — месье Дюваль залечил его палец. — Что ж, в качестве утешения могу сказать, что физически вы совершенно здоровы. У вас даже не осталось ни одного шрама. Вы заметили, что стали лучше видеть?  
Гарри кивнул. Надеясь стать менее узнаваемым, летом он не поленился сделать маггловскую лазерную коррекцию зрения. Стопроцентное зрение операция не вернула, но он мог обходиться в повседневной жизни без очков. А после комы не сразу, но понял, что видит вообще все. И исчезновение шрама-молнии заметил, но не придал этому особого значения — тот побледнел еще второго мая и с каждым днем становился все менее заметным.  
— Теперь рекомендации, — мэтр сразу построжел, а Гарри сосредоточился. — Вам необходимо более детальное обследование и наблюдение в моей клинике. Я уже сказал, что физически вы сейчас здоровы, но ваша аура изменилась очень сильно. Для того, чтобы спокойно жить, вам надо выявить все изменения в вашей магии, появившиеся новые способности, и научиться их контролировать под постоянным наблюдением специалиста. К сожалению, мои уважаемые коллеги не имеют необходимых навыков. — Мэтр с извиняющейся улыбкой посмотрел на Фелпса, тот покаянно склонил голову. — И, простите, возникает неловкий, но неизбежный вопрос об оплате… Она не очень высокая, но вы можете пробыть у нас долго, возможно, придется привлечь других специалистов, и итоговая сумма может оказаться довольно велика. Хотя я уверен, что ваше Министерство…  
— Проблем с оплатой не будет, — перебил его Гарри. Еще не хватало просить денег у Министерства. И вообще… — Я вполне обеспечен и категорически против того, чтобы о моей ситуации знал кто-то посторонний.  
— Даже не сомневайтесь, — мистер Фелпс оскорбленно выпрямился. — Мы все, целители и колдомедики, давали клятву Гиппократа. От нас никто без вашего разрешения ничего не узнает.  
Гарри облегченно вздохнул.  
— Вот и хорошо, — покивав на слова коллеги, продолжил Дюваль. — Через пару дней я пришлю вам все необходимые документы и порт-ключ, а пока можете побыть дома. Сохраняйте спокойствие, никаких перепадов настроения, сильных эмоций — причем как отрицательных, так и положительных. Подчеркиваю, молодой человек, сильных положительных эмоций также следует избегать! В интимной жизни придется сделать перерыв! — Гарри покраснел и кивнул. Не то чтобы у него было в чем перерыв делать… Мэтр окинул его долгим взглядом, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и продолжил: — Магию старайтесь не применять вообще. С вашей измененной аурой любое заклинание может сработать самым непредсказуемым образом. И, как я уже сказал, невозможно угадать, сколько времени займет обследование, так что лучше приготовиться отбыть не менее, чем на месяц.  
— Да, мэтр Дюваль, я понял, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться. — Спасибо вам.  
— Это мой долг, не стоит благодарности, — мэтр раскланялся и вышел.

Перед отъездом Гарри решил увидеться только с Роном и Гермионой: никому, кроме них, он не мог и не хотел рассказывать о новой приключившейся с ним гадости. И только они знали о нем достаточно много, чтобы смочь что-то посоветовать.  
Их троих в порядке исключения готовы были принять без ТРИТОНов в Школу Авроров. Но все трое, не сговариваясь, отказались воспользоваться этой любезностью Министерства. Рон работал с Джорджем — тот только к концу лета пришел в себя и занялся магазином. Оставить его сейчас одного было бы все равно, что выбить почву из-под ног, да и Рону чем дальше, тем больше нравилось работать в “Умниках Уизли”. Гермиона считала, что человек без ТРИТОНов просто не имеет права на дальнейшее образование, и еще ей надо было наладить отношения с родителями: те очень тяжело восприняли историю с Обливиэйтом. Так что она теперь помогала им в клинике, параллельно готовясь к экзаменам, и вообще старалась быть примерной дочерью. У Гарри же, помимо острого нежелания пользоваться положением Героя, были серьезные сомнения в том, что профессия аврора ему подходит. Поэтому он решил подумать, определиться со своими интересами, подготовиться и сдать ТРИТОНы по тем предметам, которые ему понадобятся, а чтобы не совсем бездельничать — привести в порядок дом на площади Гриммо. Теперь планы придется менять...  
— Хоркрукс, — после продолжительного молчания озвучила общее мнение Гермиона. Парни согласно кивнули. — Он мог что-то сделать с твоей аурой, Гарри… Это же наитемнейшая магия, о ней почти ничего неизвестно.  
— Тварь красноглазая, — прошипел Гарри. — Даже после смерти продолжает гадить.  
— Не нервничай, дружище, — Рон похлопал его по плечу. — Что уж теперь…  
— Я даже не знаю, что за существо во мне пробудилось, — Гарри горько вздохнул. — Вечно у меня все не как у людей!  
— Это должно быть очень редкое существо, — задумчиво проговорила Гермиона. — Серебристая кровь… никогда о таком не слышала. Может, какой-нибудь вымерший вид?  
— Кстати, о вымерших видах, — медленно проговорил Гарри. Только сейчас он вспомнил о привидевшемся во время комы. — Что вы знаете о древнегреческих богах и героях?  
— Причем тут они? — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Давай, рассказывай.  
Гарри рассказал, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть на нечаянно подсмотренной интимной сцене. Пропустить ее в повествовании он не решился — прошлый год научил его не пренебрегать никакой информацией. Подруга выслушала совершенно невозмутимо, а вот Рон с трудом сдерживал смех. Гарри показал ему кулак:  
— Молчи! Сам знаю, что бред.  
— Я бы сказал, не просто бред, — не выдержал Рон. — А очень даже занимательный бред… вскрывающий пласты твоего, дружище, подсознания.  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — Гермиона пригвоздила его взглядом. — И не верю, что это игра твоего воображения, Гарри. Прости, но…  
— Я такого просто не мог придумать, — согласно кивнул Гарри. — Ладно, имена мне хоть как-то знакомы, но их внешность, украшения, например… Или о чем они говорили… Человек ведь не может придумать то, о чем ничего не знает.  
— Тебе надо обязательно рассказать мэтру Дювалю, — сказала Гермиона. — Возможно, это послужит ему подсказкой. А я попробую поискать в литературе. И, Гарри… Ты не думаешь, что мэтру надо знать о хоркруксе? Это ведь может быть важно.  
— Я подумаю, Гермиона, — Гарри остановил ее. — О видении я расскажу, согласен, что это надо. Но вот хоркрукс… В конце концов, так ли важно, почему со мной такое случилось? Оно ведь уже случилось, теперь надо понять, что с этим делать.  
— Надо лечить не болезнь, а ее причину! — Гермиона не сдавалась. — Гарри, может быть важна любая мелочь, а ты хочешь скрыть от целителя такую информацию! Уверена, что профессор Дамблдор сказал бы то же самое!  
— Я тебя понял, — Гарри примирительно поднял ладони. — И обещаю хорошо подумать.  
— А Джинни? — спросил Рон. — Ты ей рассказал?  
— Нет. Не хочу ее волновать, — Гарри помотал головой. — И вы не говорите. Я ей написал, что еду в Швейцарию долечиваться в санатории. Что у меня выявили отсроченные последствия магического истощения после Авады Волдеморта.  
Рон вздохнул:  
— Твое дело, конечно. Только, мне кажется, неправильно это. Вы же вроде как вместе… Я бы Гермионе рассказал.  
— Попробовал бы ты не рассказать! — Гермиона ткнула его кулаком в бок и укоризненно посмотрела на Гарри. — Я тоже думаю, что ты неправ.  
— Вы — другое дело, — упрямо возразил тот. — С одиннадцати лет вместе во всех передрягах. Вы — сначала боевые товарищи, а потом уже… парочка.  
Друзья переглянулись, тяжело вздохнули, но дальше спорить не стали.  
Гарри смотрел на них и тщательно давил в себе зависть. Нет, он не хотел быть на месте Рона, и с Джинни ему было прекрасно, но… Чего-то не хватало, и он сам не понимал, чего. Может, они просто пока недостаточно хорошо знают и понимают друг друга? Должно быть, так…  
— Не бойся, Гарри, — на прощанье сказала ему Гермиона. — Ты через такое прошел, что теперь с чем угодно справишься. А мы поможем.  
— Конечно, поможем, — горячо поддержал Рон. — Да я сам лично буду сутками в библиотеке сидеть, если надо будет!  
— Это обнадеживает! — Гарри засмеялся. — Да я и не боюсь.  
И только проводив друзей, понял, что соврал — он боялся и еще как. Вернее, начал бояться только сейчас. Как будто для того, чтобы почувствовать страх, ему надо было с кем-то разделить его. И в глазах друзей, вопреки бодрым речам, тоже была тревога, хотя пока вроде бы ничего страшного не происходило. Но Гарри Поттер снова вляпался в какую-то тайну, а по их опыту, тайны всегда вели в смертельную западню.  
— На этот раз я полезу туда один. Я не потащу вас за собой, —проговорил Гарри вслух. Постоял, прислонившись лбом к двери, потом пошел в спальню и выпил выданное ему еще в Мунго Зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Что-то внутри скручивалось в тугую пружину, и Гарри не хотел знать, что случится, когда она сожмется до предела и выстрелит. Лучше сейчас заснуть, а завтра утром будет некогда страдать и бояться — порт-ключ сработает в девять часов, и он еще не собрал вещи.  
Уже в постели его вдруг тряхнуло – что, если зелье не подействует? Но почти сразу глаза начали слипаться, и, засыпая, Гарри подумал, что, наверно, все-таки зря паникует. Ведь он победил Волдеморта, и теперь все должно быть хорошо.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Все-таки кое о чем Гарри написал Джинни правду — клиника мэтра Дюваля была больше похожа на санаторий, чем на больницу. Располагалась она на скрытом от магглов участке в предгорьях Альп и состояла из двухэтажного главного корпуса и нескольких коттеджей, в которых жили пациенты.  
— Мы специализируемся на болезнях, вызывающих нарушения магической ауры, — объяснила встретившая его медиведьма. — А они требуют длительного лечения и максимального душевного комфорта больных, оттого и такие условия.  
В коттедже, в котором поселился Гарри, было три комнаты с простой удобной мебелью и крохотными санузлами при каждой — скорее, гостиничные номера, чем больничные палаты. Домик был пуст, и Гарри облюбовал себе угловую, с двумя окнами. Распихав по шкафам немудреные пожитки, он вышел осмотреться.  
Территория клиники представляла собой ухоженный, уютный парк. Между аккуратно подстриженными кустами и деревьями вились выложенные камнем дорожки, многочисленные цветники радовали взор яркостью красок и разнообразием форм. В тени деревьев виднелись уединенные беседки. В одной из них Гарри и засел, чтобы спрятаться от любопытных взглядов гуляющих пациентов.  
Прием ему назначили на два часа пополудни, и до обеда было совершенно нечего делать. Гарри честно открыл прихваченный с собой учебник по Чарам, но читать не смог — его опять обуял страх. По рекомендации целителя, магию в эти дни он старался не применять, но сегодня утром, разбив в спешке чашку, машинально бросил в нее Репаро. Чашка вспыхнула неестественно белым огнем и расплавилась. Гарри перепугался до икоты, а потом разозлился, вспомнив, как в Мунго разрезал себе палец заклинанием. Почему целители допустили это, ведь могло произойти все, что угодно? А уже здесь, слегка успокоившись, похолодел от мысли — может, дело было не в их небрежности? Может, тогда изменения в его ауре были не столь велики, чтобы они не боялись разрешить ему использовать магию под их присмотром? Например, если бы он отрезал себе палец, они бы, конечно, сразу же его приживили. Может, более глобальных последствий они просто не ожидали? Если так, получается, что Гарри продолжает меняться! А вдруг со временем он вообще не сможет колдовать?  
В довершение всего, уже сидя в беседке, он вспомнил, где видел серебристую кровь — в Запретном лесу, на первом курсе, вытекшую из ран единорога. Открытие было таким оглушительным, что он уронил учебник и застыл, впившись невидящим взглядом в растущий рядом пышный куст. Просто блеск, Гарри Поттер — родственник рогатой лошади! Этого только не хватало!  
— Не смотри так на меня! — вдруг сказал куст тонким голоском. — Это невежливо!  
— А? — Гарри очнулся. — Что?  
— Мама говорит, что смотреть в упор на человека — невежливо! — строго ответил куст. Гарри потряс головой и наконец понял, кто с ним разговаривает — из переплетения веток выглядывало бледное детское личико.  
— Я не на тебя смотрел, а просто задумался, — оправдался он. — Извини, если напугал.  
— Я не боюсь, — ребенок вылез из кустов. Это был мальчик лет семи, очень худенький, черноволосый и темноглазый. Гарри почему-то вспомнил маленького Северуса Снейпа из подсмотренных на пятом курсе воспоминаний, хотя этот мальчик ничем, кроме худобы и цвета волос и глаз, не был похож на того. Симпатичный, хорошо одетый, ухоженный ребенок… разве что взгляд слишком серьезный и грустный.  
— Давай знакомиться, — предложил Гарри. — Я — Гарри, а ты?  
— Ирвин Мэллори, — мальчик важно склонил голову. — А как твоя фамилия?  
— Поттер, — Гарри вздохнул. — Ты англичанин?  
— Да, — Ирвин пытливо разглядывал его. — А ты тот самый Гарри Поттер? Про которого в газетах пишут?  
Гарри кивнул. Мальчик еще немного поизучал его и сел рядом:  
— Значит, ты знаменитость?  
— Получается, что так.  
— Здорово, — без особого энтузиазма сказал Ирвин. — Ты сегодня приехал? Я раньше тебя не видел.  
— Да. А ты здесь всех знаешь?  
— Почти всех, — кивнул Ирвин. — Мы с мамой еще весной приехали. Здесь мало народу.  
— Скучно?  
— Ага, — мальчик вздохнул и с надеждой в голосе спросил: — Ты знаешь истории?  
— Какие?  
— Интересные. Про драконов и рыцарей. Еще про дивный народ.  
Гарри растерянно помолчал и признался, что не знает.  
— Жаль, — Ирвин поболтал ногами и встал. — Я пойду тогда.  
— Ну, увидимся, — Гарри проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигурку и вздохнул. Балбес, сиди теперь и страдай в одиночестве, раз не можешь даже маленького ребенка заинтересовать.  
Но и такой короткий и постыдно для Гарри завершившийся разговор сумел немного поднять настроение. Мысль о родстве с единорогами показалась уже нелепой — все же для зачатия требуется какая-никакая генетическая совместимость. Даже если кто-нибудь из предков Гарри грешил зоофилией, вряд ли эта нечестивая связь была плодовитой. Да и, наверно, ауру единорога мэтр Дюваль как-нибудь различил бы… Или все же проглотить гордость и спросить? Подумаешь, пять минут позора, зато хоть насчет этого можно будет успокоиться.  
Приняв это нелегкое решение, Гарри повеселел еще больше. Прятаться в беседке больше не хотелось, читать учебник — тоже, и он решил обойти весь парк и заглянуть одним глазком за пределы больничной территории. Последнее ему, увы, не удалось: парк был обнесен высокой, в два человеческих роста, глухой каменной стеной без единого — он тщательно проверил — прохода наружу. Видимо, администрация клиники заботилась не только о том, чтобы магглы не могли зайти сюда и увидеть магов, но и о том, чтобы маги не могли выйти отсюда и попасться магглам на глаза. Подумав, Гарри признал такой подход справедливым и разумным, но все равно почувствовал разочарование: в кои веки попасть в другую страну и сидеть практически в четырех стенах было обидно. Но зато парк оказался довольно большим, и его обход занял почти все время до обеда. Гарри успел только зайти к себе умыться и пошел в столовую.  
Свободных столиков уже не было. Гарри нерешительно топтался у порога, стараясь не реагировать на любопытные взгляды, пока не увидел призывно машущего ему Ирвина.  
Мальчик оказался очень похож на мать — совсем еще молодую женщину с усталым взглядом. Кэролайн, так ее звали, сразу узнала Гарри, но, к его радости, отнеслась к знакомству так же спокойно, как и ее сын. И вообще оказалась очень сдержанной и немногословной: за все время обеда они обменялись всего несколькими фразами. От нее Гарри узнал, что, кроме них троих, англичан в клинике больше нет.  
— Не любите лишнего внимания? — улыбнулась Кэролайн, заметив, как он облегченно вздохнул. — Я вас хорошо понимаю.  
Развивать свою мысль она не стала, а расспрашивать Гарри постеснялся.

Когда настало время идти на прием, Гарри опять занервничал. И не зря — после пары заклинаний мэтр Дюваль попросил его раздеться и снова произвел полный осмотр. Закончив, он с озадаченным видом проглядел новые записи, потом развернул свиток, записанный в Мунго. Гарри не выдержал:  
— Изменения продолжаются, да?  
Мэтр задумчиво вздохнул:  
— Похоже, что так, мистер Поттер, — он положил оба пергамента рядом и, перескакивая взглядом с одного на другой, стал что-то писать на третьем. Потом посмотрел на Гарри: — Несомненно, продолжаются. Вы заметили что-то необычное?  
Гарри рассказал о неправильно сработавшем Репаро и, помявшись, сказал:  
— А еще я вспомнил, что во время комы видел не то сон, не то еще что-то…  
Мэтр заинтересованно приподнял брови:  
— Расскажите, что именно вы видели. И подробнее, пожалуйста.  
На этот раз Гарри пропустил момент нечаянного вуайеризма, но все остальное изложил довольно подробно.  
Его рассказ привел Дюваля в восторженное изумление:  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — бормотал он, глядя на Гарри, как на неведомую зверушку. — А ведь если допустить… да все сходится, и кровь…  
Он снова уткнулся в пергаменты, время от времени издавая невнятные восклицания. Гарри немного потерпел и выразительно откашлялся.  
— Ох, простите, мистер Поттер, — опомнился целитель. — Это действительно потрясающая мысль! Но информации прискорбно мало и, к сожалению, точно ничего сказать нельзя.  
— Но вы же что-то предположили? — как можно вежливее спросил Гарри. — Мне хотелось бы знать, что.  
Дюваль некоторое время помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, потом заговорил уже спокойно:  
— Ваше видение, несомненно, было не просто коматозным бредом или галлюцинациями. Слишком оно детализированное, реалистичное, связное и находящееся вне круга ваших занятий и интересов. Возможно, это память крови, извлеченная вашей магией в попытке подсказать, что с вами происходит. Другой вопрос, прямая ли это подсказка, или ее надо как-то интерпретировать… Есть гипотеза, согласно которой все древние антропоморфные языческие боги были неизвестными сейчас магическими существами. Со временем они либо вымерли, либо по каким-то своим причинам наглухо изолировались в недоступных людям анклавах. Увы, все, что у нас есть — это легенды и мифы, и ни доказать, ни опровергнуть эту гипотезу невозможно. Она существует просто как красивая теория, игра ума. Но если предположить, что она правдива, и древнегреческие боги действительно были магическим народом, получается, что античные герои — это полукровки, получившие магическое Наследие. И это Наследие каким-то невероятным образом, через несколько тысяч лет вдруг пробудилось в вас! Косвенным доказательством можно считать изменение цвета вашей крови — в жилах богов тек серебряный ихор.  
— А еще у единорогов серебристая кровь, — очень тихо проговорил Гарри, но Дюваль услышал и рассмеялся:  
— Ну что вы, мистер Поттер, единороги и люди скрещиваться не могут. Да и аура у вас совершенно другая.  
Гарри покраснел, но на душе сразу стало легче.  
Мэтр Дюваль снова зачиркал пером, одновременно говоря:  
— По крайней мере, у нас теперь есть от чего отталкиваться. Я освежу в памяти кое-что, поищу литературу, проконсультируюсь со специалистами… Пока же будете ходить каждый день ко мне на осмотр и заниматься с колдомедиком Вагнером в нашем тренировочном зале. Сегодня придете в зал к четырем часам, дальнейший график определим позже. Без наблюдения не производить никаких магических действий! Также очень важен ровный эмоциональный фон. Я выпишу вам легкое успокоительное, получите его в нашей аптеке и принимайте по ложке утром и вечером. И жду вас завтра в это же время!  
Потом мэтр взял у Гарри кровь из вены обычным маггловским шприцом и быстренько выпихнул его из кабинета. Видимо, ему не терпелось заняться исследованиями. Подумав, что такое начало можно считать обнадеживающим, Гарри пошел в свой домик. Надо было написать Гермионе о разговоре с целителем.

Когда он дописал письмо и отправил его с больничной совой, как раз настало время идти к колдомедику Вагнеру.  
Тренировочный зал оказался довольно большим помещением с хаотично разбросанными по всей площади разнообразными предметами. Дверь, стены, пол и потолок через равные промежутки были обиты полосами из какого-то белого металла.  
— Холодное железо, самый надежный поглотитель магии, — объяснил колдомедик, невысокий полноватый маг, говоривший по-английски с сильным немецким акцентом. — Хотя, вообще-то это не железо, а сложный сплав, который умеют делать только горные гномы.  
На нем самом тоже было холодное железо — обруч на голове, тяжелая цепь на груди и браслеты на руках. Гарри не удержался и полюбопытствовал:  
— Так вас нельзя поразить никаким заклинанием?  
— Только если оно попадет на прикрытые части тела, — невозмутимо ответил Вагнер. — Но любое, да. Железо поглотит даже Аваду, если она попадет прямо в него.  
— Значит, браслеты, чтобы прикрываться руками… Здорово! — оценил Гарри. — А почему таких… ну, как бы полных доспехов не делают?  
— Во-первых, в таком доспехе невозможно колдовать самому, даже браслеты мешают, а во-вторых — слишком дорого. В сплав идут минералы, крайне редкие и доступные только гномам. К тому же они мало с кем работают и оплату берут только драгоценными камнями строго определенных характеристик. Мэтру Дювалю защиту зала и этот комплект сделали его сводные братья, так сказать, по-родственному... Ну что же, мистер Поттер, — Вагнер щелкнул пальцами. — Начнем потихоньку.  
Весь следующий час Гарри занимался выполнением заклинаний под командованием колдомедика. Большинство срабатывали вполне нормально, но очень нестабильно по силе — то много сильнее обычного, то слабее. И оказалось, что помимо Репаро, свойством сжигать предметы обзавелись и Энгоргио, и Редуцио. Разбросанные по залу непонятные штуки оказались всевозможными регистраторами и измерителями, Гарри даже не пытался запомнить название и назначение каждого. На каждое выполненное заклинание они отзывались разнообразным свечением, жужжанием и треньканьем, а когда, закончив занятие, Вагнер стянул с рук браслеты и взмахнул палочкой, к нему со всего зала слетелись узкие полоски чего-то, похожего на цветную фольгу.  
— Вы очень сильны, — с уважением сказал он, изучив эти полоски и прикрепив их к истории болезни. — Давно не видел такой мощи в столь юном возрасте.  
— Да ну, я ничего и не умею почти, кроме школьной программы, — поморщился Гарри.  
— Научитесь, — Вагнер махнул рукой. — Было бы желание. Иной бы и рад научиться, да силенок разве что на Люмос хватит. А вы, когда решатся ваши проблемы, будете способны на великие дела.  
“Ужасные, но великие”, — чуть не ляпнул вслух Гарри, вспомнив свой самый первый разговор с Олливандером. Старый мастер сказал ему практически то же самое.  
— А бывают люди, которые могут определить потенциал волшебника без всяких приборов и заклинаний, на глаз? — спросил он.  
— Людей не бывает, — Вагнер усмехнулся. — А вот не совсем люди — вполне могут быть.  
— А у каких существ есть эти способности?  
— У разных, — лаконично ответил колдомедик и посмотрел на часы. Гарри понял намек и убрался, хотя с удовольствием проторчал бы в этом зале весь остаток дня. 

Оставшееся до ужина время кое-как удалось убить дальнейшим изучением парка. Семейства Мэллори в столовой не было, и потому не удалось даже развлечься застольной беседой. Потом Гарри побродил еще немного по парку, но было слишком темно и холодно для прогулки, так что пришлось пойти скучать в комнату.  
Какой же он дурак, что не взял с собой никаких книг, кроме учебников! И как же жаль, что у магов нет телевидения! Сухие строчки школьных премудростей расплывались перед глазами, ни в какую не желая вытеснять из головы нерадостные мысли. Сегодняшнее занятие с колдомедиком Вагнером наглядно показало, как изменилась его магия. А ведь это только начало — сегодня они использовали всего десяток заклинаний. И мэтр Дюваль подтвердил, что аура Гарри продолжает меняться… Значит ли это, что в следующий раз то же самое Репаро может сработать совсем по-другому? Ну почему с ним вечно происходит какая-то хрень?! Почему он не может быть нормальным, таким, как все? Хотя, не случись в его жизни Волдеморта...  
Найдя виновника, Гарри с готовностью переключился от страха перед будущим и жалости к себе на гнев и ненависть к врагу, сумевшему достать его даже с того света. Несомненно, такой настрой был более приемлемым, чем слезливое самокопание, но долго он не продлился — кисть правой руки вдруг больно закололо, ее окутала голубоватая дымка, а волосы на ней встали дыбом. Испугавшись, Гарри непроизвольно встряхнул рукой, а затем в полном ступоре смотрел, как с кончиков пальцев срывается белая молния, крохотная, но самая настоящая: тут же раздался сухой электрический треск, а в воздухе расплылся свежий и резкий озоновый дух.  
Слегка опомнившись, Гарри трясущимися руками налил в стакан примерно тройную дозу успокоительного, выпил и заставил себя лежать неподвижно до тех пор, пока зелье не подействовало. Почувствовав, что наконец расслабился, он сел и подробно записал произошедшее. Вообще-то затеял он это дело под влиянием панической мысли, что вот так убьет себя ненароком, а никто даже не будет знать, что случилось. Но втянувшись в процесс, понял, что пытаясь выразить мечущийся в голове сумбур словами, он успокаивается, мысли становятся яснее и вообще так легче думать. Осознав это, Гарри достал толстую крупноформатную маггловскую тетрадь, купленную по совету Гермионы для конспектов, и начал описывать все происходившее с ним с того самого вечера в Норе.  
К моменту появления в повествовании мэтра Дюваля его потянуло в сон. Гарри поставил точку и лег, решив, что допишет завтра. И вообще будет писать каждый день, описывая все как можно более подробно. Это займет его и поможет держать себя в руках, да и мало ли, вдруг натолкнет на какую-нибудь умную мысль. Не зря же многие великие люди вели дневники…

Благодаря дневнику или наконец проснувшемуся инстинкту самосохранения, в следующие несколько дней Гарри оставался относительно спокойным. По крайней мере, молниями он больше не кидался. Но кроме этого ничего утешительного в эти дни не происходило.  
С каждым осмотром мэтр Дюваль становился все растеряннее и молчаливее. Гарри занимался в тренировочном зале по два часа ежедневно, и теперь уже было ясно, что все заклинания, призванные каким-либо образом менять состояние или свойства вещей, включая трансфигурацию, приводят к их возгоранию или расплавлению. Но эти заклинания хотя бы давали стабильный результат — пусть и не такой, как надо. Со всеми остальными, от Люмоса до Экспекто Патронум, было куда хуже — иногда они срабатывали, как положено, иногда не работали вообще, а порой совершали воздействие из совершенно другой сферы: так, призвав Акцио подушку, Гарри однажды получил дурнопахнущую мутную лужицу на ее месте. И никак не удавалось выявить хоть какую-то закономерность в их работе. Вагнер вслух ничего не комментировал, но в его взгляде с каждым днем все больше проступало сочувствие — магия Гарри явно выходила из-под контроля.

За все это время он смог вымучить из себя только одно лживо-бодрое послание для Джинни. Она, кажется, почувствовала фальшь, потому что ответное письмо было сухим и коротким. Гарри понимал, что не должен ей больше врать, но написать правду так и не смог. Лучше объяснит лично, при встрече, когда найдется уже какое-то решение проблемы. Зато Гермионе писал каждый день, подробно описывая все, что с ним творилось. Подруга долго не отвечала, но на десятый день прислала большое письмо, наполненное выдержками и цитатами, из которого Гарри понял, что кроме мифов и их толкований разной сомнительности ей ничего найти не удалось. Но кое-что полезное из этой литературы Гермиона сумела извлечь: “Большинство толкователей сходятся в том, что если рассматривать олимпийцев как магический народ, можно сделать один непреложный вывод об особенностях их магии — полиморфизм. Фактически в каждом мифе они превращаются во что-то, включая неживые предметы. Друэлла Серпентис даже считает, что они и вовсе не имели собственной телесной формы, принимая наиболее эффективную для каждой ситуации. Логично допустить, что существа, с легкостью меняющие свои тела, могли так же легко изменять и другие предметы. Мне кажется, Гарри, что твои проблемы с преобразующими заклинаниями могут происходить именно по этой причине. Может, тебе попробовать выполнить их без палочки?”  
Мэтр Дюваль, которому Гарри изложил ее умозаключения, утвердительно кивнул:  
— Я тоже пришел к похожим выводам. У вашей подруги очень светлый ум, — с уважением сказал он. — Волшебная палочка, по сути, инструмент, усиливающий магическое воздействие и направляющий его. Собственно, как и сами формулы заклинаний. Возможно, предметы сгорают из-за избытка магии. Попробуйте-ка сегодня обойтись без палочки… или лучше вообще без формул, даже невербальных. Просто силой, как говорится, желания. — Мэтр взглянул в свое расписание. — Я сам хочу присутствовать… приходите в зал в три часа. Без меня ни в коем случае не начинайте.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри. — Мэтр, а что насчет молнии?  
Дюваль развел руками:  
— Увы… Или способность метать молнии была присуща всем олимпийским богам, о чем впоследствии забыли, или вы потомок самого Зевса. Выбирайте, что вам больше нравится. Учитывая, что Зевс разил молнией во гневе, могу только посоветовать вам сохранять спокойствие.

К исходу первого часа занятия Гарри уменьшал, увеличивал и трансфигурировал предметы одним взглядом — смотрел и представлял требуемые изменения. Даже руками помавать не требовалось. Правда, времени на такие преобразования уходило больше — вещи не менялись мгновенно, как при применении заклинаний, а постепенно как бы перетекали в другую форму или размер.  
— Что же, напрашивается логическое продолжение. — сказал мэтр Дюваль, закончив изучать отчеты приборов. — Попробуйте изменить что-то в себе. Скажем, цвет кожного покрова в каком-нибудь незаметном месте.  
Подумав, Гарри расстегнул рубашку, уставился на собственный пупок и представил красный круг вокруг него. Сначала вроде бы ничего не происходило, но потом вокруг пупка медленно расползлись неровные алые пятна. Гарри вздрогнул, и пятна так же постепенно исчезли.  
— М-да, — озадаченно произнес мэтр. — Что ж, гипотеза подтвердилась… Больше пока не экспериментируйте, мистер Поттер. Занятия в зале тоже временно прекращаем, мне не нравится, как ведет себя ваша магия. Отдохните пару дней, мне надо посоветоваться с коллегами. И, мистер Поттер… Во избежание возможных негативных эмоций постарайтесь меньше контактировать с пациентами. Эльфы будут доставлять вам еду прямо в комнату. 

Пара дней растянулись на все четыре. Как назло, было дождливо, и Гарри провел почти все время у себя в комнате, читая выданную мэтром Дювалем толстую книгу — труд упомянутой Гермионой Друэллы Серпентис — и в перерывах изливая душу дневнику.  
К вечеру третьего дня вынужденного безделья стало ясно, что еще чуть-чуть — и грянет гром, причем в буквальном смысле. Из прочитанного труда миссис Серпентис Гарри уяснил, что его предполагаемые предки не отличались выдержкой и в гневе были по-настоящему страшны. Кажется, вместе с магией ему передался и их норов, или он просто дошел до точки кипения? Тяжелая, ослепляющая ярость на Волдеморта, на свою злую судьбу, на весь мир поднималась откуда-то из самого нутра, как бы он ни старался оставаться разумным и хладнокровным. Хотелось сломать что-то, разрушить, разорвать, чтобы выплеснуть из себя эту обжигающую тяжесть. В попытке успокоиться Гарри вышел погулять, хотя погода в этот день была особенно неприветлива.  
Хорошо, что он догадался прихватить с собой плотную зимнюю мантию с наложенными водоотталкивающими чарами. Холодный ветер гнул деревья, до боли сек лицо ледяными струями, легко пробирался сквозь все слои одежды, зато прекрасно остужал гнев. Гарри сделал полный круг по парку и хотел было уже вернуться в комнату, когда из-за поворота тропинки прямо на него налетела Кэролайн Мэллори.  
Она была в настоящей истерике: билась в его руках, захлебываясь рыданиями, пыталась вырваться и убежать, что-то несвязно выкрикивала. Наконец, то ли от неумелых уговоров Гарри, то ли просто от усталости, она затихла, обмякла и позволила отвести себя под крышу. Решив, что вряд ли ей хочется в таком виде попасть на глаза еще кому-то, Гарри привел ее к себе. Благо, до сих пор так и жил один в коттедже. 

В комнате он помог ей снять промокшую верхнюю мантию, усадил на стул и налил воды. Молча выпив стакан, Кэролайн, не поднимая глаз, попросила разрешения воспользоваться ванной, довольно долго пробыла там и вышла уже умытой, аккуратно причесанной и собранной.  
— Простите, мистер Поттер, — а вот голос у нее все еще звучал хрипло. — Я была очень расстроена и позволила себе постыдно сорваться...  
— Что-то с Ирвином?  
— Да, — она опустилась на стул, резко, как будто ей отказали ноги. — Мистер Поттер, можно еще воды?  
Гарри налил ей стакан и осторожно спросил:  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Увы… Не сможете, никто не сможет… А ведь казалось, все обошлось…  
Кэролайн глубоко вздохнула, сжала руки в замок и заговорила - быстро, лихорадочно, словно боялась чего-то не успеть:  
— Мы с мужем переехали в Румынию сразу, как только поженились. У него была бабушка румынка, оставила нам небольшое наследство — домик, немного денег… Достаточно для того, чтобы начать самостоятельную жизнь. И мы сумели им распорядиться, все у нас было хорошо, мы были счастливы… До прошлой зимы. Джон с Ирвином уехали в гости к родственникам, — она запнулась, перебарывая слезы. — Никто не знает, чем было вызвано нападение, но однажды ночью в их дом проникли вампиры. Убили всех, кроме Ирвина, выпили досуха.  
Гарри слушал с холодеющим сердцем, уже догадываясь, что будет дальше.  
— Ирвина укусили, но крови он почти не потерял. Только ничего не помнил, но это списали на шок. Газеты изощрялись в догадках — спасло ли моего мальчика чудо или и вампирам свойственны человеческие чувства? Он там был единственным ребенком…  
Теперь стало понятно, почему Ирвин и его мама так спокойно восприняли знакомство с “нашей новой знаменитостью”. Сами, видать, натерпелись от зевак и журналистов.  
— А оказалось, не было ни того, ни другого, — в глазах Кэролайн сверкнула ярость. — Эти твари заразили моего сына!  
Не зная, что делать, Гарри налил ей еще воды. Кэролайн залпом выпила полстакана и продолжила уже спокойнее:  
— Сначала никто даже не догадывался в чем дело… Ирвин просто слабел, бледнел, терял аппетит. Потом уже, когда мы попали к мэтру Дювалю, выяснилось, что из-за того, что у меня в предках был оборотень, инициация пошла нетипично. Мэтр сразу поместил нас сюда, лечил почти бесплатно… Но…  
Она все-таки всхлипнула. Гарри подал ей платок и беспомощно смотрел, как она утирает им уже тихие, бессильные слезы.  
— Сегодня он сказал, что ничего больше сделать нельзя… Он замедлил распространение вируса, но уничтожить не смог. Мой мальчик обречен. — Она всхлипнула в последний раз и поднялась. — Простите, пожалуйста. И спасибо, что выслушали. Мне нужно было выговориться. Ирвин, наверно, скоро проснется, я пойду.

Проводив ее, Гарри долго сидел, как оглушенный. Он тут расклеился из-за того, что магия немного изменилась… а маленький мальчик, ничего еще не видевший в жизни, прямо сейчас становится нежитью, темной тварью, преследуемой всеобщим страхом и презрением. Ирвин никогда не вырастет, не пойдет в школу, не заведет семью. Все свое существование, возможно, очень долгое, проведет, прячась в темноте, мучимый постоянной жаждой крови… Исковерканная судьба Ремуса Люпина по сравнению с этим — очень даже удавшаяся жизнь. Почему в мире бывает такая несправедливость? Почему всегда больше всех страдают невинные?  
Отступившая было ярость хлынула мощной волной, грозя вот-вот снести хлипкие преграды из остатков самообладания и вырваться чем-то действительно разрушительным. Когда по рукам побежали предупреждающие мурашки, Гарри выбежал наружу, едва не забыв накинуть мантию. От того, что он спалит дом, ничего не изменится. Лучше дать дождю и ветру снова остудить пылающую голову.  
Ноги сами привели его к коттеджу, в котором жили Мэллори. Поняв это, Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел их в ближайшем окне — мать с сыном сидели на кровати и играли в карты. Кэролайн о чем-то воодушевленно говорила и светло улыбалась. Не будь Гарри свидетелем ее срыва, ни за что бы не догадался, какая тяжесть лежит на сердце этой женщины. Лица Ирвина он не видел, но худенькие плечи ребенка то и дело вздрагивали от смеха. Уютный, теплый вечер любящих друг друга людей... Сколько им осталось таких вечеров?  
Гарри до боли сжал кулаки — если бы он мог что-то сделать! Почему ему досталась бесполезная способность к трансфигурации, а не талант целителя?! Хотя целители-то и оказались бессильны… Гарри замер, осененный внезапной мыслью: ведь он может попробовать просто изменить кровь Ирвина. Превратить ее из зараженной вирусом, больной, умирающей в чистую, здоровую и живую. Даже если ничего не получится, он хоть будет знать, что пытался помочь. Отмахнувшись от внутреннего голоса, лепечущего что-то о непредсказуемых последствиях, Гарри сосредоточился на детской фигурке в окне. В любом случае, хуже от его действий Ирвину не будет. А все остальное сейчас неважно.  
Сначала никак не удавалось представить себе нужный процесс, и в голове уже звучали шепотки, что ничего не выйдет, и он только в очередной раз выставит себя идиотом. Гарри отгонял эти пораженческие мысли, упорно вглядываясь в окно, и победил — в какой-то момент показалось, что он видит протянувшуюся к Ирвину тонкую, дрожащую нить. Гарри ухватился за это видение и представил, как нить становится прочнее и толще, и, превращаясь в здоровую кровь, вливается в вены мальчика, заменяя собой текущую в них отраву.  
Постепенно все вокруг выцветало и отступало, не стало ни дождя, ни холода, ни пронизывающего ветра, остался лишь пульсирующий горячий алый поток, бегущий по телу Ирвина, наполняя его здоровьем и жизнью. Потом резко все кончилось, Гарри поволокло куда-то вверх, во вновь проявившееся пасмурное темное небо, он пытался цепляться за ветки, но руки не слушались или их не было совсем. Увидев свой домик, он последним усилием рванулся туда… и вдруг очнулся, стоя на коленях у себя в комнате, дрожащий, мокрый и замерзший до самых костей. Такой сокрушительной усталости Гарри не чувствовал даже после битвы за Хогвартс. До кровати он дополз, но забраться на нее уже не сумел.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Его разбудил домовик, доставивший завтрак. Он что-то лопотал по-немецки, укоризненно глядя на пытавшегося собрать себя с пола Гарри, потом аппарировал и вернулся с медиведьмой. Та по-английски тоже не говорила, но смысл гневной речи легко понимался по интонациям.  
Одного взгляда в зеркало хватило, чтобы смиренно выслушать отповедь, покаяться и обещать провести весь день в постели. Выглядел Гарри как не слишком свежий труп, но больным себя не чувствовал, просто был очень усталым. Тем не менее, он покорно выпил принесенные медиведьмой противопростудные зелья, потому что время от времени ощущал странную мелкую дрожь, пронизывающую все тело. На озноб это, впрочем, не походило, но мало ли…  
Почему-то он был уверен, что вчера все сделал правильно, и Ирвин сегодня утром проснулся здоровым. Но вот как именно сделал? Гарри долго медитировал над дневником с пером в руке, пытаясь вспомнить все подробности. Бесполезно — он четко осознавал свои действия только до того момента, как увидел легкую рябь в воздухе, и представил, что это связь между ним и Ирвином. Дальше разум как будто отключился, давая волю инстинкту и чему-то еще, что действовало само по себе, не требуя ни осознания, ни понимания. Он только помнил, что не чувствовал ни происходящего вокруг, ни собственного тела, словно временно лишился его. И на вопрос: “Как я добрался домой?” — вместо долгого и мучительного ковылянья по темному парку, в памяти всплывали не менее мучительные попытки не улететь, не раствориться в темном небе, остаться на земле, остаться… человеком?  
Гарри вздрогнул — с чего ему в голову приходят такие мысли? Хотя… кажется, что-то такое было в “Олимпийцах”, но он пролистал это место, не вчитываясь. Надо найти и перечитать, все равно больше делать нечего.  
После завтрака он с удобством устроился в постели и раскрыл книгу. Где же это было? Что-то о кентаврах… а, вот.   
“В работе “Золотой век” одного из первых историков магии, Октавиуса Выдумщика, увы, надо сказать, заслуженно получившего сие прозвище, и потому не вызывающего особого доверия, есть, тем не менее, очень любопытный рассказ о его беседе со старым кентавром, утверждавшим, что он помнит самого Хирона, воспитателя ахейских царевичей. Даже учитывая, что кентавры живут гораздо дольше людей, сие утверждение представляется спорным. Но если беседа Октавиуса с кентавром все же была на самом деле, то она представляет интерес уже только изложенной в ней точкой зрения кентавров на героические мифы. Вот, дословно, что сказал Октавиусу этот старик с седым крупом и полностью лысой головой:   
“Хирон растил их всех — тех, кто стали потом героями и совершили воистину великие деяния. Велики они были, но прокляты. Ахейские цари в гордыне своей роднились с богами, порождая детей с проклятием в крови. Ихор тек в их жилах, как яд, отравляя всемогуществом, заставляя верить, что равны они богам. И чем больше совершали они неподвластного человеку, тем больше серебрилась их кровь, тем могущественнее становились они. Но совершая свои подвиги и злодеяния, забывали они, что богам не место на земле. И оттого наступил конец ахейцев, ибо лучшие мужи покинули их. Ибо если равен ты богу, то равен во всем, и не место тебе среди людей. Мудрый Хирон пытался увещевать юнцов, но тщетно — нет предела людской жадности и тщеславию”.  
Дальше шли многословные рассуждения миссис Серпентис о темной истории заката микенской цивилизации. По ее мнению, слова кентавра можно было толковать так, что ахейские цари обескровили свои государства многочисленными завоевательными и междоусобными войнами, пытаясь стать равными богам, и потому не смогли сопротивляться натиску пришедших с севера дикарей. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было, но Гарри увидел в рассказе старика кентавра кое-что другое. Кое-что, что прямо касалось его самого.  
Он закрыл книгу и откинулся на подушки, стараясь не поддаваться смятению и рассуждать здраво.   
Для начала вспомнить его видение: там были Ахилл и Диомед — герои Троянской войны. Даже смутных воспоминаний о детском переложении “Илиады” хватало, чтобы догадываться — на этой самой войне они совершили много чего, что можно назвать неподвластным человеку. И в итоге оказались на неведомом морском берегу — Диомед, желающий остаться человеком, и Ахилл, который… уже не был им?* Но даже если предположить, что Ахилл стал богом, почему он сказал, что не может больше прийти? Ведь, судя по мифам, олимпийцы запросто могли явиться куда хотели и когда хотели. Если считать, что они были не богами, а магическим народом, тоже непонятно, почему Ахилл не мог вернуться туда, где уже бывал… Разве что олимпийцы, как говорил мэтр Дюваль, в это время как раз наглухо изолировались в своем анклаве. Решив, что это сойдет за рабочую версию, Гарри переключился на то, что происходило непосредственно с ним.  
Что он сам сделал неподвластного человеку? Ну, тоже получается… немного, но весомо. Выжил после смертельного проклятия, да не один раз, а два. Почти семнадцать лет практически без вреда для себя был вместилищем осколка чужой души — пример бедняги Квиррелла показывал, что это не совсем нормально. И наконец, вчера простым усилием воли излечил ребенка от вампиризма.   
От проистекающих из всего этого выводов Гарри зазнобило по-настоящему. Покрутившись в постели, он не выдержал и пошел в прихожую, где было зеркало во весь рост. Воровато оглянувшись, снял пижаму и покрутился, рассматривая себя со всех сторон. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, разве что поправился немного на сытных больничных харчах, ребра уже не так торчат. Он оделся и внимательно осмотрел лицо. Тоже ничего нового, только глаза лихорадочно блестят и кажутся еще ярче, чем обычно. Хотя, что он ожидал увидеть? Рога, копыта и хвост?  
Тем не менее, убедившись, что внешне остался таким же, как был, Гарри немного успокоился. Возможно, вчерашний полет в темноте привиделся ему в бредовом от переутомления состоянии. И вообще, сейчас-то он — вполне себе человек, значит, все обошлось?..

За чтением и раздумьями он не заметил, что наступило время обеда. Домовик, кажется, тот же, кто приходил утром, внимательно оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, убедился, что он начал есть, а потом уже удалился. Хотя обычно они исчезали, едва брякнув на стол поднос, иной раз даже лица не удавалось разглядеть. Видать, получил от медиведьмы распоряжение присмотреть за недисциплинированным пациентом.  
Пообедав, Гарри понял, что лежать больше не хочет. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя совсем хорошо, но ощущение разбитости ушло, и та противная мелкая дрожь больше его не беспокоила. Посмотрев в окно, отказался от мысли пойти прогуляться: погода, кажется, была ничем не лучше вчерашней. Да и причины, погнавшей его вчера под дождь, сейчас не было — несмотря на то, что его будущее стало еще более пугающим, гнева на судьбу он больше не испытывал. Тоску, страх, даже легкое предвкушение — какие еще способности у него появятся? — но не злость. То ли вчерашнее происшествие помогло ему смириться со своей участью, то ли просто время пришло…   
Послонявшись по дому, Гарри достал забытые за эти дни учебники и неожиданно для себя увлекся учебой. Видимо, утомленный потрясениями разум нашел отдохновение в простых и понятных с детства вещах. Так что остаток дня пролетел незаметно.

***

— Мистер Поттер, — закончив осмотр, мэтр Дюваль строго взглянул на Гарри. — Мне кажется, вам есть, что рассказать. В дни, что мы не виделись, с вами что-то произошло. Судя по вашим показателям, просто не могло не произойти. Я жду подробнейшего рассказа.  
Гарри вздохнул, опустил глаза и начал признаваться. Во всем — от своего, как он сейчас понимал, мягко говоря, непродуманного поступка, до отрывка, найденного в книге миссис Серпентис, и своих умозаключений по этому поводу. Даже про хоркруксы рассказал, хотя, несмотря на увещевания Гермионы, намеревался сдержать данное Дамблдору слово и умолчать о них. Но подруга была права — это действительно могло быть очень важной информацией, и вряд ли директор осудил бы его сейчас.  
Мэтр слушал его молча, не перебивая, кажется, даже не дыша. За время рассказа Гарри выпил стакан воды, весь изъерзался и взмок, как мышь.  
Когда он кое-как добрался до конца повествования, воцарилось долгое молчание. Мэтр о чем-то думал, перебирая бумаги на столе, Гарри блуждал взглядом по кабинету, стараясь собраться и перестать вести себя, как нашкодивший щенок. В конце концов, ничего плохого он не сделал.  
— Что ж, не скажу, что ваши слова стали для меня откровением, мистер Поттер, — заговорил наконец Дюваль. — Юный Ирвин Мэллори был в этом кабинете прямо перед вами — мать заметила резкие изменения в его состоянии и настояла на внеочередном приеме. Мальчик здоров, абсолютно здоров!  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке — хоть он и не сомневался в успехе, услышать подтверждение было невыразимо приятно.  
— И, несомненно, это ваша заслуга, мистер Поттер! — мэтр уважительно склонил голову. — Но вынужден сказать, что для вашего собственного состояния спасение мальчика обернулось не самим лучшим образом. Как ваш целитель, я должен бы подвергнуть ваши спонтанные действия строгому порицанию, но, во-первых, что сделано, то сделано, а во-вторых, вред, который вы себе нанесли, скажем так, не качественный, а количественный. Хотя, конечно, сейчас ваше положение стало много хуже, чем было при нашей последней встрече.  
Гарри выпрямился и впился взглядом в его лицо. Дюваль сочувствующе кивнул:  
— Вы верно догадались, рассказ старого кентавра Октавиусу Выдумщику следует понимать буквально. Мой друг, работающий в библиотеке Ватикана, нашел еще один обрывок рукописи, где более подробно рассказывается об этом разговоре. Так вот… ахейские царевичи-полукровки рождались людьми, но совершая деяния, равные божественным, постепенно перерождались в богов. Толчком к инициации, по всей видимости, служило прикосновение к смерти. По тем жестоким временам, чаще всего это было первое убийство, совершенное своими руками, а также собственная клиническая смерть или ситуация, когда смерти удавалось избежать чудом.  
— Моя первая Авада, — прошептал Гарри.  
— Да, можно допустить, что ваша инициация состоялась тогда, в октябре 1981 года. Хотя мне непонятно, что могло запустить такой немыслимо древний механизм. Возможно, уникальное сочетание генов… Но затем, вполне возможно, застрявший в вас хоркрукс, как абсолютно чуждое и враждебное вашей личности включение, отвлек на себя большую часть вашей магии и остановил или замедлил развитие событий. Или наоборот, именно попадание хоркрукса запустило инициацию... Но в любом случае, тогда вы, безусловно, в полной мере ощутили прикосновение смерти.  
— Потом я получаю вторую Аваду, переживаю клиническую смерть, избавляюсь от хоркрукса, — не скрывая горечи, перечислил Гарри. — И в довершение всего совершаю чудесное исцеление… хотя вот об этом я не жалею и никогда не буду жалеть. Ведь, если я правильно понимаю, этот мой… поступок только ускорил изменения? Они бы все равно произошли, но только позже?  
— Вот именно, что позже, — мэтр Дюваль вздохнул. — У нас было бы больше времени… — Он достал шприц. — Давайте посмотрим на вашу кровь.  
В жидкости, извлеченной из вены Гарри, теперь было поровну красного и серебристого. Мэтр удрученно посмотрел на нее, развел руками:  
— Как я и думал… Теперь уже нет сомнений, мистер Поттер, вы перерождаетесь в магическое существо, и, по всем признакам, именно в то, которое древние греки называли богом.  
— И что меня ожидает? — севшим голосом спросил Гарри.  
— Судя по рассказу кентавра, хорошего мало, — мэтр достал пергамент. — Вот, друг сделал мне перевод. Прочитайте сами.  
Гарри развернул свиток и вгляделся в выведенные каллиграфическим почерком строчки:  
“Богам не место среди людей. Сколь ни предупреждал их Хирон, юноши не слушали его. Только когда горе настигало их, они понимали, что учитель был прав. Не было у них ни друзей, ни семьи, ни возлюбленных. Вспылив из-за пустяка, могли они убить и гневом своим отгоняли любящих их. Женщины не могли принять их семя, погибая в муках. Только те, в чьей крови тоже тек ихор, могли родить им дитя и умерить этим их гибельное могущество. Но цари желали сыновей, потому таких женщин было мало, и за них воевали, нещадно проливая кровь, свою и чужую. И они уходили на край земли, ведомые роком и одинокие, и влачили свои дни, пока ихор не выжигал дотла человеческую кровь. А потом никто не видел их, ибо земля стала слишком тяжела для богов, и куда они ушли — мне неведомо”.  
Дочитав, Гарри слепо уставился куда-то в потолок. Неужели его ждет это?  
— Я бы посоветовал вам срочно жениться и зачать ребенка, — прервал молчание мэтр Дюваль. — Судя по тому, что здесь сказано, таким образом ахейские герои, по крайней мере, продлевали свое пребывание в человеческом теле, и, по моему разумению, этот способ может сработать. Продолжение рода — самый могучий инстинкт, и необходимость растить дитя может стать тем, что задержит полубога на земле. Но… Посоветовал бы, если бы не это — “женщины не могли принять их семя и умирали в муках”.  
— Но мне непонятно, — оживился Гарри. — Если женщины не выдерживали… как эти полубоги сами-то родились?  
— Это как раз объяснимо, — сказал Дюваль. — Все-таки, до полного перерождения они оставались полукровками, не чистыми… ээ... богами. Можно допустить, что их отцы умели изменять состав своего семени, чтобы не принести вреда человеческим женщинам, а сами они — нет. Или же, что, я думаю, даже вероятнее — их отцами были люди, те самые ахейские цари. А боги, в женском обличье, рожали им детей. Для абсолютного полиморфа дело совершенно обычное.  
— А, — Гарри ссутулился. — И что, вы предполагаете?..  
Мэтр кивнул:  
— Я сделаю анализ вашей спермы, мистер Поттер. А после продолжим разговор.  
Собрать материал для анализа оказалось делом неожиданно трудным — секс сейчас волновал Гарри меньше всего. Но все-таки молодость взяла свое, и через полчаса он вручил мэтру баночку с содержимым, мало напоминающим то, что порой обнаруживалось утром на простынях. Теперь его сперма напоминала полупрозрачный серебристый гель, и Гарри понимал, что это не слишком хорошо.   
Час, который мэтр отвел для анализа, тянулся бесконечно, и вынесенный вердикт подтвердил худшие ожидания:  
— Убить ведьму ваше семя, может, и не убьет, но вот сквибство ей гарантировано. И ребенка она вряд ли доносит. Магглу же убьет однозначно. Слишком много магии, мистер Поттер…  
— И что же мне делать?   
— Думать, Гарри, — мэтр впервые назвал его по имени. — И не смейте унывать. Сейчас не темные доисторические времена, мы найдем способ вам помочь.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Гарри нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. — Мэтр, я хотел бы съездить домой. Повидаться с друзьями, посоветоваться… У меня дома хорошая библиотека, возможно, там что-то найдется.  
Мэтр недовольно нахмурился, но все же ответил:  
— Держать вас силой я не могу, да и, признаться, особого смысла в вашем постоянном пребывании здесь пока нет… Дня на три вполне могу вас отпустить. Только умоляю вас, больше никаких подвигов! Чем больше будете применять свои новые способности, тем быстрее пойдет процесс перерождения, не забывайте об этом!  
Поторговавшись, Гарри выпросил у мэтра неделю отпуска, обещал быть паинькой и ежедневно писать отчеты о своем состоянии.  
— Только не говорите Мэллори, что это я помог Ирвину, — сказал он перед тем, как попрощаться.   
— Вы очень скромный молодой человек, — мэтр удивленно приподнял брови. — Но юный Ирвин — маг, он должен знать, кому обязан спасением. Если мистер Мэллори не вернет вам Долг Жизни, имея возможность это сделать, он схлопочет очень неприятное наказание.  
— А разве того, что я отказываюсь от этого Долга, недостаточно?  
— Нет, — Дюваль покачал головой. — Долг Жизни можно рассматривать, как непреложный магический контракт, связывающий обе стороны независимо от их желания.   
— Все равно не говорите, — Гарри помолчал, раздумывая. — Дело даже не в моей скромности, а в том, что я больше никого не смогу исцелить. Не думаю, что они обязательно начнут налево-направо рассказывать, кто им помог, но все-таки… мало ли, вдруг у них есть знакомые с похожими проблемами? Я бы на их месте не удержался и шепнул, к кому обратиться. А рассказывать им о себе мне сейчас очень не хочется... О, — он вдруг понял, что запрещая говорить о себе, ставит в неловкое положение самого мэтра, — простите, я совсем не подумал… Можно как-то объяснить выздоровление Ирвина, не упоминая меня?  
Дюваль усмехнулся:  
— Конечно же, нельзя. Но, думаю, ему и его матери объяснения не особенно нужны. Главное, что он здоров. Думаю, их вполне устроит, если я разведу руками и объявлю, что магия, очевидно, способна на все. Тем более, что в сущности, так оно и есть… А более никому никакие объяснения и не понадобятся. На родине мальчика о его диагнозе не знают, там известно только, что он лечится у меня. Ну, вылечился и вылечился, никто и внимания не обратит.   
— Хорошо… Тогда, может, вы напишете им потом, когда мои проблемы решатся… так или иначе? Вряд ли до этого времени Ирвину выпадет возможность меня спасти.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, вполне приемлемо, — согласился мэтр Дюваль. — Так и решим. Что же, мистер Поттер, жду вас ровно через неделю!

Дом на Гриммо встретил Гарри темнотой и тишиной. Кричера он сам отправил в Хогвартс, а больше здесь и быть было некому.   
Гарри послонялся по комнатам, раздумывая, вызывать ли домовика, решил, что неделю перебьется как-нибудь сам, и пошел в ближайший маггловский супермаркет — в доме не было ни крошки еды.  
Вернувшись, долго и сосредоточенно готовил, думая, что делать дальше. В итоге наготовил всякого дня на три, зато полностью составил план действий.  
Поев, Гарри написал письма — Рону и Гермионе с просьбой прийти, как только смогут, и Джинни — с предложением встретиться в Хогсмиде в ближайшую субботу, то есть послезавтра. В очередной раз подумал, что без собственной совы очень неудобно жить, но сейчас было не время обзаводиться домашним питомцем. Тем более, что Том из “Дырявого котла” всегда одалживал ему своих сов и даже обиделся, когда Гарри как-то заикнулся об оплате.  
Закончив с письмами, он пошел в библиотеку. Еще перед отъездом в клинику они с Гермионой обыскали ее, но ничего, кроме сборников мифов, легенд и литературных произведений античных авторов, не нашли. Но тогда они торопились и смотрели поверхностно, по корешкам, не заглядывая даже в оглавления. На этот раз Гарри решил работать методично, пролистывая каждый том, и начать прямо сейчас. Кичащиеся своей древностью и чистокровностью Блэки просто должны были интересоваться смешанными браками и магическими Наследиями. Хотя бы для того, что распознавать полукровок в потенциальных зятьях и невестах.  
Но за два часа поисков ничего похожего на нужную информацию не нашлось, так что встречать друзей Гарри вышел уже довольно приунывшим. Только увидев их, попав в крепкие объятья Гермионы, услышав добродушный басок Рона, он понял, как соскучился по ним, как ему не хватало их присутствия, возможности просто взглянуть им в глаза и увидеть понимание и поддержку. Даже горло перехватило, и пришлось откашляться, прежде чем пригласить их за стол — оба явно были только что с работы и не ужинали.  
За едой серьезных тем не касались — Рон нахваливал кулинарные способности Гарри и рассказывал о смешных случаях в магазине: учитывая специфику товара, недостатка в таких историях не было. Но когда они перешли в гостиную и расселись на диванах, Рон первым сказал:  
— Ну давай, друг, колись. У тебя проблемы?  
— Не то слово, — честно признал Гарри. — Так я еще не влипал. Похоже, скоро вы, ребята, будете иметь собственного бога…  
Как ни странно, рассказ длился не очень долго. Показалось даже обидным, что целые дни его метаний, страданий и размышлений укладываются всего в несколько слов.  
— Дела, — ошарашенно протянул Рон. — Ты прав — такого в нашей истории еще не было.  
— Не то страшно, что ты перерождаешься, — Гермиона, как всегда, сразу выхватила главное. — А то, что переродившись окончательно, ты, похоже, будешь совсем один. Других-то таких нет уже тысячи лет.   
— Почему это один? — вскинулся Рон. — А мы? Вообще все наши?  
— Сдается мне, при всем желании, я просто не смогу быть с вами, — Гарри старался быть спокойным. — Вряд ли эти несчастные царевичи по своей воле уходили на край земли. Что-то их заставляло. И меня заставит.  
— Да, скорее всего, так и есть, — кивнула Гермиона. — И еще неизвестно, что с ними случалось потом. Учитывая слова: “земля стала слишком тяжела для богов”... Ох, Гарри… — она посмотрела на него огромными от потрясения глазами. — Только не это! Это было бы слишком несправедливо!  
— А вы до сих пор не знаете, что жизнь вообще несправедлива, мисс Грейнджер? — невесело пошутил Гарри. — Мистер Поттер вот уже понял...  
Гермиона всхлипнула. Рон обвел их недоумевающим взглядом и хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла:  
— Да что это с вами?! Гермиона, зря, что ли, ты самая умная ведьма поколения? А ты, Гарри, что, уже сдался? Вот уж не думал, что когда-то мне придется ругать вас за… как его… малодушие и пораженческие настроения!  
Гарри невольно улыбнулся, Гермиона встряхнулась.  
— Действительно, что это я, — пробормотала она. — Насчет ребенка… может, все не так страшно? Если что, я сильнее Джинни и могла бы…  
— Сильнее, но не настолько, — возразил Гарри. — Я даже не знаю, насколько моя магия сильнее человеческой.   
— Да, — поддержал его Рон. — Гермиона, ты не думай, я не из ревности… Но даже в обычных парах, если муж много сильнее жены, у них детей либо нет, либо всего один: ведьмы боятся сквибками стать. Вот у нас мама сильнее отца, потому и детей много, и проблем с магией у нее никаких. Еще говорят, что если супруги друг друга искренне любят, муж может делиться с женой магией, поддерживать ее во время беременности, и тогда разница в силе не важна. А всякие типа Малфоев поэтому только одного наследника имеют — жен выбирают не по любви или хотя бы по силе, а по положению и чистокровности. Но это все людей касается, а Гарри у нас, как ни крути, не совсем человек. Боюсь, его ребенка на самом деле ни одна женщина не сможет выносить…  
— И поэтому я порву с Джинни, — собрав всю свою решимость, твердо сказал Гарри. — Неизвестно, сколько со мной будет твориться эта хрень, и нечестно заставлять ее ждать. Боюсь, даже если мэтру Дювалю удастся притормозить мое преображение, обычным человеком я уже никогда не стану. И что тогда?  
— Я могу понять эти аргументы, — Гермиона прищурилась. — Но ты опять решаешь за вас двоих. Думаю, она должна сама за себя решать. И, Гарри… Как же ты сам? Твои чувства?  
Гарри хотел было пафосно заявить, что его чувства никакой роли не играют, но вдруг растерялся. Часто ли он думал о Джинни за эти безумные две недели? Скучал ли по ней так, как по друзьям? Почему мысль о том, что он увидит ее послезавтра, не вызывает в нем никакой, пусть даже и горькой, радости, а только грусть, злость на обстоятельства и желание побыстрее закончить тягостный разговор? Почему в прошлом году, скитаясь по лесам, он думал о ней чуть не каждый час, а за эти дни вспоминал изредка и только в связи с чем-то еще? Любовь прошла? Или это оттого, что тогда опасность грозила им обоим, а сейчас — только ему?  
— Не знаю, — ответил он, решив прояснить вопрос до конца, раз уж заговорил об этом. — Я ни в чем не уверен, даже в своих чувствах… Рон, прости, но зятем я тебе, кажется, в любом случае не буду… Джинни достойна большего, чем… чем я.  
— Тогда скажи ей об этом и оставь в покое. — Рон покраснел. — И, Гарри, ты мне друг, конечно… но если после всего ты снова начнешь морочить ей голову — прокляну!

Все следующее утро они с Роном вместе перебирали библиотеку, Гермиона должна была “заступить на вахту” после обеда. О вчерашнем разговоре не вспоминали, но Гарри временами ловил тяжелый взгляд друга и виновато ежился. Что уж там, будь он на месте Рона, пришиб бы себя еще в прошлом году. Зря Дамблдор говорил об его умении любить. Ни хрена он не умеет, если влюбляется только в принцесс — либо недоступных, сидящих в высокой башне, либо нуждающихся в спасении. А добившись их, может только мучить своей неуверенностью и недоверием.   
Признайся уже себе, Гарри, ты не доверяешь Джинни, и поэтому до сих пор не рассказал ей ничего. Не только о том, что происходит с тобой сейчас, но и о хоркруксах — а ведь эта тема напрямую ее касается! Она ничем не заслужила такого к ней отношения, это все твои заморочки и комплексы… Ей нужен человек, который будет любить ее, а не… не свою мечту о любви. И даже принимая решение о разрыве, будет на самом деле заботиться о ней, а не обрывать ненужную связь, прикрываясь героическим самопожертвованием. Черт, как же погано понимать о себе такое!  
— О, Гарри, смотри! — прервал его самоуничижительные думы Рон. — Тут что-то об ихоре!  
Маленькая книжица, скорее, даже тетрадь, была исписана мелким, почти нечитаемым почерком. Весь оставшийся день, забив на дальнейшие поиски, Гарри с Роном, а затем с Гермионой разбирали этот труд некоего Теофилуса Крэбба. Как ни удивительно, работа, написанная предком убежденных последователей Волдеморта и находящаяся в библиотеке Древнейшего и Чистокровнейшего Рода Блэк, утверждала, по сути, что чистокровные и магглорожденные маги ничем друг от друга не отличаются. Автор труда считал, что все маги и магические существа несут в себе хоть малую частичку крови богов и только поэтому способны творить волшебство. “Ихор, переданный нам божественными предками, — утверждал он, — есть своеобразный орган, воспринимающий разлитую в природе магию. Так же, как видим мы глазами, а слышим — ушами, мы творим магию растворенным в нашей крови ихором. У людей его меньше всего, потому мы и вынуждены использовать дополнительные инструменты — волшебные палочки и другие артефакты. Магические же народы и существа, могущие творить волшебство без вспомогательных инструментов, в свою очередь ограничены областью применения своего волшебства. Я считаю, что это ограничение происходит от того, что ихор в их крови имеет разную концентрацию, и, взаимодействуя с их собственной кровью, — разные же свойства. Отсюда можно сказать, что грязнокровки — суть потомки магов или магических существ в каких-то дальних коленах. Просто удачный случай, объединивший их родителей, сделал концентрацию ихора в крови достаточной для того, чтобы творить волшбу”.  
Дальше автор делал парадоксальный вывод — грязнокровки все равно не ровня чистокровным, потому что получили ихор случайно, и высока вероятность того, что он в них нечеловеческий, грязный. Тогда как чистокровные семьи на протяжении веков сохраняли и усиливали концентрацию ихора в своей крови, и потому он у них — сильный, чистый и устойчивый. Как это утверждение согласовать с тем, что ихор, по мнению автора, все способные к магии получили от одних и тех же богов, было непонятно.  
— Да, формулировка шовинистическая, но знаешь, в целом рассуждение не лишено логики, — задумчиво проговорила Гермиона в ответ на негодование Гарри. — Вполне соответствует теории генетики… Ладно, твои проблемы это все равно не решает… Можно, я возьму эту книжку, поизучаю на досуге?  
— Конечно, можно, — Гарри умоляюще взглянул на подругу. — Гермиона, ты тоже меня осуждаешь? Ну, за Джинни? Рон молчит, но я же вижу…  
— Знаешь, дорогой, — Гермиона ласково взъерошила ему волосы, — я сочувствую Джинни. Она… словом, ей будет нелегко принять твое решение. Но ты — мой самый лучший друг, поэтому я в этом деле за тебя. И, думаю, было бы хуже, если б ты продолжал врать и себе, и ей, а в один прекрасный день понял, что испоганил жизнь вам обоим. Думаю, Рон это тоже понимает, поэтому и молчит.  
— А может, и не испоганил бы, — тоскливо прошептал Гарри. — Может, все у нас было бы хорошо… Ведь бывает и так, что со временем все приходит...  
— Может быть... Даже, скорее всего так и было бы. Но сейчас уже поздно об этом думать. Сейчас, когда ты все про себя понял, вернуть ничего не получится, даже не пытайся.  
— Я и не буду пытаться… Ну, тогда пожелай мне удачи, подруга. На этот раз я вряд ли отделаюсь Летучемышиным сглазом.  
— Главное, чтобы не убила, — меланхолично ответила явно задумавшаяся о чем-то другом Гермиона. — Все остальное можно считать заслуженным наказанием.

***  
Примечания: * мысль о том, что герои «Илиады» были потомками богов и постепенно перерождались в них во время Троянской войны, бесстыдно покрадена мной у Андрея Валентинова (роман «Диомед, сын Тидея»)


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Джинни еле сдерживала слезы. Гарри изучал рисунок на скатерти, чтобы не смотреть в ее покрасневшее несчастное лицо. От отвращения к себе даже подташнивало, но он хотя бы был честен и сказал обо всем до конца. И утешался теперь этим, молясь про себя, чтобы она не заплакала. Но Джинни всегда была сильной и справилась с собой  
— Я так и знала, — хрипло проговорила она. — Только не хотела верить, дура… Говорила себе, что ты просто порядочный и скромный… Ты ведь меня никогда не хотел.  
— Неправда. Я любил тебя, но…  
— Нет, — Джинни выпрямилась, окончательно беря себя в руки. — Мне есть с чем сравнивать, и я знаю, о чем говорю. Ты не разлюбил, ты просто меня никогда не любил. Может, думал, что любишь, но... Если бы не это, хрен бы я тебя отпустила, будь ты хоть трижды нечеловеком…  
Она потерла щеки и поднялась:  
— Знаешь, Гарри… Когда решишь свои проблемы, заведи парня. Не ври себе и не ломай жизнь очередной девушке.  
— Джинни, о чем ты?!  
— О чем я? — Она наклонилась к его лицу и прошипела: — Мы с тобой обжимались все лето — у тебя хотя бы раз встало как следует?  
И ушла, бросив на прощанье:  
— Или у тебя он и вовсе… неработоспособный?  
— Лучше бы ты меня Круцио приложила, — пробормотал Гарри ей вслед. — Такого я точно не заслужил… или заслужил?  
“Он” был вполне работоспособен, в этом сомнений не было. Но вот первое обвинение… Гарри как-то до сих пор не переживал из-за того, что после объятий и поцелуев любимой девушки испытывает куда меньше проблем, чем другие ребята. Списывал это на собственное позднее созревание — у него вообще все эти дела начались гораздо позже, чем у соседей по спальне, — и застенчивость. И вообще полагал, что “настоящий” секс и подростковые обжимания — совсем разные вещи. Даже радовался, что не приходится краснеть за несвоевременную эрекцию… дурак… Но ведь его никогда не привлекали мужчины! Или он просто об этом никогда не задумывался?  
— О господи, — вслух простонал Гарри. — Этого только не хватало!  
Парочка за соседним столиком удивленно покосилась на него. Ну вот, еще и забыл, что Заглушающие и Отвлекающие чары, установленные Джинни, должны были развеяться с ее уходом.  
Стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо, Гарри встал, расплатился с мадам Розмертой и нырнул в камин. 

Весь оставшийся день они с Гермионой занимались бесплодными изысканиями в библиотеке. Точнее, не совсем бесплодными — они нашли-таки пару книг о магических Наследиях, но для Гарри там ничего полезного не было. Гермиона была молчалива и о чем-то сосредоточенно думала. Гарри честно старался не мешать ей, но долго не выдержал:  
— Джинни не прокляла меня.  
— Это хорошо.  
— Она сделала кое-что другое.  
— Побила?  
— Нет. Сказала, что я или гей, или импотент.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него и засмеялась:  
— О боже, Гарри… Ты похож на обиженного малыша.  
— Обидно же, — проворчал он.   
— Ну, ты ее сильнее обидел, — Гермиона заступилась за Джинни. — Вернее, не обидел, а сделал больно. Не обращай внимания, женщина со зла и не такое может сказать.  
Гарри вздохнул. Подруга прищурилась:  
— Или у нее есть… основания?  
— Нет! — с излишней горячностью возразил Гарри. — То есть, я точно не импотент…  
— О, — Гермиона округлила глаза. — Какие новости!  
— Не смейся, — он укоризненно посмотрел на нее. — Нет, я и не гей. Ну, или просто не задумывался, не знаю… Вот ты за мной что-нибудь такое замечала?  
— Я читала, что для волшебников сексуальная ориентация — понятие весьма условное. Большинство считает себя гетеро только потому, что так удобно, — невозмутимо произнесла Гермиона. — На самом деле, всех нас можно считать бисексуалами. Своего рода плата за магию. А что касается тебя… Прости, что напоминаю, Гарри, но мне иногда казалось, что ты слишком восторженно смотрел на Сириуса.  
Гарри промолчал. Может, она и права, но тогда он был слишком юн, чтобы понимать, что именно чувствует.

— Ладно, давай отдохнем от этих раскопок, — сказала Гермиона. Гарри с готовностью согласился и предложил попить чаю. Сделал сэндвичи, достал конфеты и собственноручно испеченное печенье…   
— Ты такая хозяюшка, на зависть любой девчонке, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Я серьезно тебе завидую. Я вообще готовить не умею, а у тебя так замечательно получается.  
— Тетина школа... Должен же я был хоть что-то хорошее извлечь из ее воспитания. Нормально готовить я только этим летом научился, в Мунго посоветовали в качестве психотерапии заниматься чем-то таким. Я подумал и решил заняться готовкой — совместить приятное с полезным. А вот нужные навыки в меня тетя вбила. Я ей, сколько себя помню, на кухне помогал.  
— И как, действует такая психотерапия?  
Гарри кивнул:  
— Очень даже. Первое время вообще целыми днями на кухне торчал, чтобы не выть от тоски. Ты в Австралию уехала, Уизли не до меня было… Кричер сначала все ругался, что продукты зря перевожу. Потом, правда, замолчал.  
— Еще бы не замолчал... — Гермиона отставила чашку и решительно посмотрела на него. — Гарри, я со вчерашнего дня все думаю и думаю… Перескажи мне, пожалуйста, еще раз свое видение.  
Он вздохнул и принес дневник:  
— Лучше дам тебе прочитать. Я его записал, во всех подробностях.  
Перечитав запись несколько раз, Гермиона снова надолго задумалась, а потом, глядя Гарри в глаза, четко произнесла:  
— Ты сам должен родить ребенка.  
— А?!  
— Ты должен забеременеть и родить ребенка.  
— Гермиона, ты серьезно? — Гарри смотрел на подругу, не в силах поверить своим ушам.  
— Абсолютно. Да включи мозги, Гарри! — вдруг взвилась она. — Это же лежит на поверхности, стоит только слегка задуматься! Несколько неожиданно, конечно…  
Взглянув на него, тяжело вздохнула:  
— Ладно, объясняю, как для первоклашки. В твоем видении Диомед специально соблазнил Ахилла — по его собственным словам, для того, чтобы остаться человеком. Потом они говорили о том, что таких, как они, в окружении Диомеда нет, и еще о будущем ребенке. Так?  
Гарри заторможенно кивнул.  
— Как вы с мэтром Дювалем выяснили, обычная женщина родить Диомеду ребенка не могла. Из этого делаем вывод — он соблазнил Ахилла для того, чтобы забеременеть и родить самому! В самом деле, Гарри: ты смог преобразовать кровь другого человека, на расстоянии, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Неужели ты не сможешь трансформировать собственные внутренние органы?   
Гарри взлохматил волосы и издал невнятный звук. Гермиона воодушевленно продолжила:  
— Меня останавливало только то, что мэтр Дюваль тебе об этом не сказал, все думала — что же я пропустила?   
— Я ему не говорил... о соблазнении, — признался Гарри. — И, знаешь, наверно, ты права, но…  
— Ты хочешь остаться человеком? — подруга прищурилась.   
— Хочу, — Гарри сжал руками голову. — Конечно, хочу… но не дави на меня, пожалуйста. Мне надо подумать.  
— Думай, — щедро разрешила Гермиона. — Только недолго. И напиши мэтру. Вдруг я все же ошибаюсь… хотя нет, не должна. — Она машинально начала перелистывать страницы дневника и вдруг вспыхнула: — Ой, прости, Гарри. Я забыла, что это твои личные записи. Но…  
— Научное любопытство одолевает? — Гарри улыбнулся. — Да возьми почитай, если хочешь. Там ничего особенно личного нет. Может, придумаешь еще что-то.

***

Но ничего другого Гермиона придумать не смогла. И через два дня Гарри затравленно смотрел на друзей, бурно обсуждающих кандидатуру будущего отца его ребенка.

Письмо мэтру Дювалю, по настоянию подруги, он отправил не совой, а срочным почтовым камином через Министерство, и в тот же день получил ответ. Мэтр бурно восхищался Гермиониным умом, мягко порицал Гарри за сокрытие важной информации и “ решать, конечно, вам, но я бы попробовал этот нетривиальный метод. Ребенок, вынашиваемый лично вами, задержит вас в человеческом теле точно и надолго, если не навсегда. А другие пути решения проблемы могут отыскаться слишком поздно. Сейчас для вас важнее всего время”. Но Гарри все равно бы решил подождать “других путей”, если бы не сон, приснившийся ему прошлой ночью. 

Он парил где-то под потолком маленькой полутемной комнаты и смотрел на сидящих рядом древнего старика и немолодую женщину.  
— Ох, отец, — женщина погладила старика по седой голове и судорожно всхлипнула. — Зачем ты сам полез на это чудовище? Тебе же нельзя больше...   
— Не плачь, моя Зои, — сухая рука стерла слезы с ее щек. — Я прожил хорошую, долгую жизнь. Вырастил тебя, внуков, порадовался правнукам… Что еще надо человеку?   
— Но теперь ты не человек… — она все же заплакала. — Что с тобой будет?  
Старик прижал ее к себе.  
— Уйду на острова и превращусь насовсем в морскую птицу. Если уж не могу умереть по-человечески, буду жить, летая над морем. Всегда его любил.  
— А… туда? Ты точно не сможешь попасть к ним?   
— Нет, — старик помотал головой. — Ахилл еще тогда сказал, что Старшие нашли способ совсем отделить свой Олимп от земного. Поэтому он даже не смог прийти посмотреть на тебя. Оно и понятно… на Земле им было уж слишком тяжело.  
Женщина захлебнулась коротким рыданием:  
— Но как ты будешь целую вечность… птицей? Отец!  
— Ничего, — старик прижался губами к ее волосам, запрокинул голову, сам смаргивая слезы. Гарри вздрогнул, увидев это испещренное морщинами, высохшее, но узнаваемое лицо с нечеловечески яркими зелеными глазами. — Со временем я все забуду и стану просто птицей. Это лучше, чем быть рыбой, и уж точно лучше, чем вечно скитаться неприкаянным духом, лишь несколько раз в году касаясь земли. Иди, Зои… Скажи людям, что старик Диомед совсем плох. И позови детей — хочу попрощаться.

Остаток ночи Гарри провел на кухне за выпеканием сложного торта и размышлениями. К утру роскошный многослойный торт остывал под Охлаждающими чарами, а Гарри принял твердое решение — он хочет жить и жить человеком на твердой земле. Он уцелел в схватке с Волдемортом не для того, чтобы превратиться в рыбу, птицу или бесприютного духа. И его мама пожертвовала собой не для этого. И если для того, чтобы остаться человеком, надо родить ребенка — он родит. Он ведь всегда мечтал о своей семье и детях… и, между прочим, для него это, возможно, единственный способ обзавестись ребенком. Рановато, конечно, ну и что? Родителям было немногим больше, когда у них появился он. Будет трудно… но у него есть друзья. И, в отличие от многих и многих, у него нет необходимости зарабатывать на жизнь себе и ребенку.

Услышав их с Гермионой соображения, Рон целую минуту хватал ртом воздух, а потом пришибленно замолчал.  
— Что ты об этом думаешь? — устав ждать, прямо спросил у него Гарри.  
Друг покраснел так, что в комнате будто потеплело:  
— Ну… ты можешь рассчитывать на меня… Правда, я не знаю…  
Он опустил глаза, совсем тихо пролепетав:  
— Ты же мне как брат, и вообще, я как-то… по девушкам… Но я постараюсь…  
— Ох… Но я вовсе не жду от тебя этого!  
— Да? — Рон облегченно вздохнул, но тут же подозрительно прищурился: — У тебя уже есть кто-то?  
— Нет, — Гарри замотал головой. — Просто я понимаю, что тебе будет неприятно… И вообще, это непорядочно по отношению к Гермионе.  
— Почему-то, когда Гермиона предлагала родить тебе ребенка, ты о порядочности не вспоминал! — ревниво сказал Рон.  
— Это был мой второй аргумент, — ответил Гарри, стараясь не смеяться. — Просто до него дело не дошло.  
— Вы поссорьтесь еще! — вмешалась Гермиона. — Если бы я могла забеременеть от Гарри, мы прибегли бы к искусственному оплодотворению. И вообще, сейчас не о том надо думать!  
Рон еще немного попыхтел, но потом оживился:  
— А кто тогда? Если у Гарри никого нет на примете...  
— Думаю, это должен быть чистокровный маг, — Гермиона подтянула к себе чистый пергамент. — Конечно, теория Теофилуса Крэбба довольно сомнительна, но нам не на что больше опереться. Ведь Диомед почему-то не стал… использовать кого-то из своих спутников. Возможно, потому, что партнер тоже должен быть носителем ихора. А поскольку таковых в нашем распоряжении нет, ближайшим аналогом может быть именно чистокровка. Как носитель устойчивой волшебной наследственности. Давайте для начала составим список.  
Рон сразу же начал оживленно перечислять всех знакомых чистокровных магов, начиная со своих братьев и Невилла. Гермиона записывала имена, одновременно перечисляя плюсы и минусы кандидата, Рон то возражал ей, то соглашался… Словом, это занятие явно им нравилось, чего нельзя было сказать о Гарри.  
От единственного слова “использовал” он вдруг понял, насколько неприглядное задумал дело. Мало того, что хочет подставить задницу другому мужчине без намека на какие-либо чувства и даже обыкновенную похоть, так и еще этого ни в чем не повинного человека собирается именно цинично использовать. Как какого-нибудь жеребца-производителя. Этот парень никогда даже не узнает, что у него есть ребенок — потому что ни в одной газете мира не должен появиться заголовок наподобие: “Гарри Поттер: Мальчик-Который-Беременный”. Такого “успеха” Гарри просто не переживет. И каково будет ребенку жить со славой “того самого, единственного рожденного мужчиной”? Гарри даже подумывал об Обливиэйте для партнера... И кого из друзей и боевых товарищей он должен так “осчастливить”?

— Ну что, выбрал? — Рон помахал пергаментом.  
Гарри помотал головой.  
— Не можешь определиться? А знаете что? Можно устроить вечеринку и пригласить на нее их всех. А в процессе ты ненавязчиво кого-нибудь соблазнишь, и все. Даже объяснять никому ничего не надо...  
— Нет! — вышло громче, чем хотелось. Гарри выдохнул и продолжил уже спокойно: — В том-то и дело, что я с самого начала не собирался никому ничего объяснять. Я не хочу, чтобы об этой истории с моей возможной беременностью знал кто-нибудь, кроме вас двоих и мэтра Дюваля. Вам я верю. Больше — никому. А так вот типа ненавязчиво соблазнить, использовать… как я ему потом буду в глаза смотреть?   
— Мои братья… — начал было Рон, но быстро сдулся. — Ты прав, Гарри. Билл и Чарли, боюсь, сразу не поверят и вообще, мы для них — сопляки, вряд ли они воспримут всерьез… Джордж…   
— Все еще нестабилен, — подсказала Гермиона. — О Перси и речи быть не может. Невилл… Он не проболтается, но сомневаюсь, что... Точно будет очень переживать. Остальным и я не полностью доверяю, но использовать их вслепую, действительно, не слишком хорошо. Тем более, что чистокровные семьи очень трепетно относятся к своим детям… Что же тогда делать?  
И тут Гарри озарило.  
— Есть чистокровнейший из чистокровных маг, — сказал он медленно. — У которого передо мной неоспоримый личный Долг Жизни, и я могу потребовать от него… это в уплату Долга, ничего не объясняя. И совесть меня поэтому мучить не будет. И вообще…  
В глазах друзей одновременно вспыхнуло понимание.  
— И вообще он хорек! — торжественно провозгласил Рон и участливо сморщился: — Главное, не убей его до того, как… а потом сразу Аваду в лоб, пока не очухался. — Он увернулся от Гермиониного подзатыльника и серьезно спросил: — А ты сам-то сможешь с ним?   
Гарри пожал плечами:  
— Я не уверен, что вообще с кем-то смогу. Так что особой разницы нет. Как-нибудь переживу. Главное, чтобы потом не болтал… но я с него сразу клятву возьму, прежде чем начинать разговор.   
— И Силенцио наложи, чтобы в процессе ядом не плевался, — предложил Рон и вздохнул: — Да уж, не завидую я тебе... Но, по крайней мере, у Хорька точно есть нужный опыт. — И возмущенно воскликнул, увидев непонимающие взгляды собеседников: — Ну почему вы никогда ничего не знаете? Весь Хогвартс обсуждал их с Забини на пятом курсе!

***

Гарри бросил на пол еще один скомканный пергамент и обхватил руками голову. С каждой попыткой задуманное все больше казалось нелепым и неосуществимым. Как он сможет предложить Малфою заняться сексом, если не может даже написать письмо с просьбой о встрече?  
Но отступать было некуда, и, написав без затей: “Малфой! Нужно встретиться, дело касается твоего Долга Жизни”, он отправил сову в Малфой-Менор. Вряд ли Хорек откажется от разговора… а там Гарри как-нибудь выкрутится.  
Ответное письмо, принесенное важным черным филином, было столь же лаконичным: “Где и когда?” Выдохнув от облегчения — Малфой, по крайней мере, не пошел сразу на конфликт и даже не нахамил, — Гарри назначил встречу назавтра у себя дома… и заметался по комнатам, отчаянно жалея, что не может отозвать сову обратно. Воображение до омерзения живо рисовало, как входит белобрысый хорек, презрительно кривится, тянет свое: “По-оттер”... А Гарри ему: “Трахни меня, Малфой!” И сразу — шарах молнией ему в гнусно ржущую, злорадную рожу. Или себе — от стыда.  
Заставил себя успокоиться только, когда с пальцев на самом деле сорвалась молния, проделав здоровую дыру в шторе. А потом пришла Гермиона, и стало не до моральных терзаний. Вернее, они сменили плоскость.

— Я не могу это запомнить! — учебник “Репродуктивная система человека” полетел в сторону, а лоб Гарри звучно стукнулся о стол. — Это так сложно и… противно!  
Гермиона поджала губы:  
— Типично мужское заявление. Без этого “противного” на земле не было бы ни одного млекопитающего.  
Гарри в ответ еще раз побился лбом о столешницу.  
— Тебе надо это знать! Хотя бы иметь представление! — не унималась подруга. — Как ты иначе хочешь… воссоздать структуру?  
— Не надо мне ничего знать, — Гарри со стоном выпрямился. — С Ирвином, например, само получилось. Мне надо только задумать, чего я хочу, а там инстинкт сработает, или что-то подобное.  
\- Но… — Гермиона не желала сдаваться, но Гарри ее перебил:  
— Все равно не смогу выучить это за вечер. Пойдем лучше доедим торт. Зря, что ли, я его полночи пек.  
Торт получился действительно огромным — накануне даже героические усилия Рона не смогли его одолеть. И был очень вкусным — Гермиона не стала отказываться и наслаждалась им молча.  
— Ладно, может и не надо тебе это, — вздохнула она, доев свой кусок. — Но я так волнуюсь за тебя…  
— Я знаю, — Гарри улыбнулся ей. — Слушай… я тут подумал… может, ты на всякий случай наложишь на Хорька Обливиэйт? Я бы сам, но боюсь, получится криво, потом никто не расколдует.  
Гермиона заколебалась:  
— Ну… если очень надо… Но, знаешь, Гарри, после родителей я очень боюсь применять это заклинание. Я потом столько всего про последствия от его ошибочного применения прочитала, как вспомню, мороз по коже. Какая же я была самонадеянная дура!  
Гарри погладил ее по руке:  
— Ну, главное, что все обошлось. Хотя, конечно, натворили мы... — он покачал головой. — Снейп был не так уж неправ. Гриффиндор — это диагноз.  
— А мы и сейчас не слишком-то мудро поступаем, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Как подумаю… Тебе же всего восемнадцать, Гарри, и уже ребенок… И да, клятва клятвой, Долг Долгом, но наедине-то Малфой не преминет тебя уколоть, и припоминать будет всю оставшуюся жизнь. Может, правда, Обливиэйт? Получилось же в тот раз…  
Но уверенности в ее глазах не было, и Гарри ответил, отчаянно надеясь, что не пожалеет потом:  
— Нет, лучше не надо. Не заставляй себя. А Малфоя один раз можно перетерпеть, а потом я надеюсь с ним никогда и не видеться.

***

Утро прошло, как в бреду — Гарри старался морально и физически подготовиться к “свиданию”, назначенному сразу после обеда. Вечером он намеревался уже быть в клинике — мэтр обещал его дождаться, чтобы сразу же обследовать.   
Приняв душ и совершив необходимые гигиенические процедуры, Гарри надел новые трусы, приличные джинсы и футболку, попытался расчесать волосы и уныло уставился на свое отражение. Теперь его обуял страх, что у Малфоя просто не встанет. У Гарри-то на него точно не встанет, но это и не обязательно. А вот если Малфой согласится и не сможет… Ужас… И так-то ситуация хуже не бывает… Надо было афродизиаком, что ли, запастись…  
Но камин уже зазвенел, оповещая о прибытии гостя, и Гарри, стараясь не краснеть заранее, двинулся его встречать.

Малфой с весны стал как будто еще выше — не то выпрямился, не то вправду вырос. Был по-прежнему бледным до бесцветности, но изможденным больше не выглядел. Гарри знал, что никто из их семейки в Азкабан не попал: за Нарциссу он сам просил, да и предъявить ей было особо нечего, Драко попал под послабления, как несовершеннолетний, а Люциус сумел отвертеться, активно сотрудничая со следствием и предъявив доказательства плачевного состояния своего здоровья. Мистер Уизли говорил, что удивительно, как этот скользкий тип не выторговал себе статус жертвы Волдеморта. Как Малфои жили после суда, Гарри не интересовался, но по виду Драко, явно не бедствовали.  
— Поттер, — кивком поздоровался Малфой и настороженно замер.  
— Привет, — Гарри указал на кресло и сел напротив, пытаясь скрыть замешательство. Все заготовленные слова вылетели из головы. Как ни странно, Хорек никак не комментировал его растерянность, молча ждал, сидя на самом краешке сиденья с неестественно прямой спиной.   
— Малфой, — наконец собрался Гарри. — Сегодня ты сможешь отдать мне Долг Жизни. Только сначала поклянись, что сохранишь в тайне все, что будет сказано и произойдет на этой встрече.  
— Откуда я знаю, что ты не потребуешь от меня убить кого-нибудь? — подозрительно прищурился Драко. — Кто-то мешает жить Золотому мальчику, а самому ручки пачкать не хочется?  
— Не путай меня со своими дружками, — огрызнулся Гарри. Малфой скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся. — Ладно… Клянусь своей магией в том, что требуя от Драко Малфоя отдачи Долга Жизни, не замышляю ничего угрожающего жизни, здоровью и благосостоянию других людей!  
Палочка вспыхнула золотым сиянием, хотя последнее время почти не слушалась, и Гарри старался лишний раз ее не трогать. Вот и хорошо. Демонстрировать беспалочковую магию Хорьку он не хотел.  
— Ну? — он требовательно посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот еще подумал, потом с видимой неохотой достал знакомую палочку из боярышника:  
— Клянусь своей магией в том, что сохраню в тайне все, что будет сказано и произойдет на этой встрече между мной и Гарри Поттером.  
Магия приняла и эту клятву. Чувствуя себя немного легче, Гарри быстро, чтобы не передумать, произнес:  
— У меня большие проблемы с… со здоровьем. Чисто магические. И для излечения мне нужно совершить половой акт с мужчиной в принимающей позиции. Я прошу тебя сделать это со мной в отдачу Долга Жизни.  
У Малфоя сделалось такое тупое лицо, что Гарри даже залюбовался. Потом забеспокоился: может, он что-то перепутал и не так выразился?  
— Эй, ты что — не понял? — осторожно спросил он, устав ждать реакции.  
Малфой встряхнулся:  
— Не понял. Повтори еще раз и попроще, привычным тебе языком. Все равно за умного не сойдешь.  
Гарри разозлился:  
— Повторяю языком, привычным для таких тупиц, как ты: если ты трахнешь меня сейчас, Малфой, я прощу тебе Долг Жизни. Теперь ясно?  
— Сейчас? — Драко глупо хлопнул глазами.  
— А чего ждать? — растерянность Малфоя придала Гарри решимости. — Пойдем наверх.  
И зашагал к лестнице, с удовлетворением слыша неуверенные шаги сзади. Ну вот, полдела сделано. 

Решимости хватило ровно настолько, чтобы раздеться до трусов и сесть на разобранную постель. Одетый Малфой все так же молча топтался рядом с кроватью. “Эк его приложило, — подумал Гарри. — До сих пор ни одной гадости не сказал”. И накликал:  
— Что, Поттер, добровольно на тебя никто не польстился?  
Начинается… Гарри парировал:  
— А ты такой уродливый, что боишься раздеться?  
Малфой возмущенно вскинулся и начал расстегивать рубашку:  
— В отличие от тебя, у меня все в порядке, и недостатка в партнерах и партнершах я не испытываю!  
— Вот и хорошо, — Гарри вынужден был признать, что Хорек действительно неплохо сложен.   
Раздевшись до белья, Малфой сел рядом и вызывающе усмехнулся:  
— И что дальше?  
Едва подавив желание двинуть кулаком в наглую морду, Гарри вздохнул, нерешительно провел ладонью по худому бедру и потянулся к шелковым черным плавкам. Но тут Драко перехватил его руку:  
— Подожди…  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него — меньше всего он сейчас ожидал такого растерянного шепота.  
— Ты серьезно? — тем же шепотом спросил Малфой. — Это была не шутка?  
— Я похож на человека, который будет так шутить?   
Малфой неопределенно пожал плечами:  
— Н-нет… Не знаю…  
Наступившее затем долгое молчание лишило Гарри остатков уверенности. Он сидел, ощущая голым боком исходящее от Драко напряжение, и тоскливо думал, что не сможет еще раз пройти через все это. Ни с кем.   
— Ты… не хочешь? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он. — Ну…  
Малфой закусил губу и резко обернулся:  
— Молчи, Поттер. Только молчи.  
Он встал, наглухо задернул плотные шторы и зажег две свечи в подсвечнике у изголовья кровати.  
— Ложись, — попросил он. — И расслабься.  
Гарри послушно лег на живот, но Драко перевернул его:  
— Потом…  
Провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Гарри, шее, груди, погладил раскрытой ладонью живот, потянул вниз трусы…  
Почувствовав робкое прикосновение к члену, Гарри задышал чаще и придвинулся ближе, огладил худую спину, легко коснулся напряженных ягодиц. Драко задвигал рукой смелее, и Гарри с удивлением понял, что возбуждается. Он потянул Драко на себя, ощутив при этом, что снедавший его страх не оправдался — у Малфоя совершенно точно стояло.   
Это совсем не походило на то, чего он с затаенным страхом ожидал. И было так приятно, что Гарри решил не пытаться понять и, тем более, выяснять причины такого неожиданного поведения Хорька, а просто постараться получить удовольствие. Разве плохо, что вместо ожидаемого унизительного и болезненного акта у него будет нормальный секс? И когда губы Драко осторожно прикоснулись к его губам, Гарри уверенно ответил на поцелуй.  
Целоваться с Малфоем было хорошо. У него были горячие сухие губы, умелый язык, ловкие пальцы и приятные на ощупь крепкие мышцы, обтянутые гладкой кожей, которые хотелось трогать и трогать. И вообще, происходящее увлекало Гарри все больше. Под конец так увлекло, что оказавшись на четвереньках, он с трудом вспомнил, для чего все затевалось.  
“Я хочу ребенка, — старательно подумал Гарри. — Я хочу, чтобы во мне зародилась новая жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы мое тело изменилось так, чтобы выносить этого ребенка здоровым и крепким”. Сначала “задумывание” получалось плохо, но дискомфорт при первом проникновении помог слегка отвлечься от захлестывающего мозги возбуждения и сосредоточиться.   
Он зажмурился и увидел на изнанке век, словно на экране, как в его животе возникает крошечная искорка, устраивается там, трепещет в ожидании юркого нахального головастика с белобрысыми малфоевскими генами. Как ей там хорошо, уютно, как она хочет поскорее размножиться, разрастись, чтобы через девять месяцев стать маленьким человечком. Искорка пульсировала в такт движениям Гарри, пронизывающим его волнам острого удовольствия — все быстрее, ярче, и, когда она ослепительно вспыхнула, он не смог сдержать вскрика. 

Когда оба обрели способность говорить и соображать, Гарри взял Драко за руку:  
— Драко Люциус Малфой, свидетельствую перед магией, что ты отдал мне Долг Жизни, и более мне ничего не должен.  
Сцепленные пальцы окутало золотистое сияние. Малфой вдруг резко выдернул свою руку из ладони Гарри, брезгливо скривил губы:  
— Это все, Поттер?   
— Все, — Гарри растерянно кивнул. Превращение прекрасного любовника в гадкого Хорька болезненно царапнуло, хотя и не удивило. — Спасибо тебе… Драко. Ты…  
— Не надо, Поттер, — он встал и стремительно оделся. — Ты потребовал Долг, я отдал. Твои слюнявые речи мне не нужны. И не трудись провожать, камин я найду.  
— Пока, Малфой, — пробормотал Гарри в уже закрывшуюся за ним дверь. — Лечиться тебе надо. Совсем стал… нестабильный.  
Он повел рукой, очищая простыни и липкое тело, уютно завернулся в одеяло и обнял подушку. Несмотря на непонятную прощальную грубость Малфоя, Гарри было очень хорошо. Тело обволакивала приятная истома, в душе царил забытый за последние дни покой. Он сейчас подремлет немного, а потом начнется совсем другая жизнь. С новыми хлопотами и неприятностями, но и с новыми надеждами и радостями. И, главное, это будет жизнь человека.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Гарри покидал клинику, в которой провел почти всю осень, со смешанными чувствами. Конечно, ему здесь успело все смертельно надоесть, он очень скучал без общения. Но к радости “освобождения” примешивалась изрядная толика грусти и тревоги — наступало время реальных действий по изменению своей жизни, и это его пугало.   
Он принял твердое решение после Рождества, когда начнет расти живот, уехать из Англии лет так на пять. Подыскать уединенное жилье где-нибудь в Швейцарии или Франции, поближе к мэтру, до родов вообще никуда не высовываться, а после потихоньку знакомиться с людьми и создавать себе “легенду”. И вернуться на родину с уже подросшим ребенком и душещипательной историей неудавшейся семейной жизни, которую могли бы “подтвердить” новые соседи и приятели. Если сумеет, за это время сдать ТРИТОНы и даже получить высшее образование — Сорбонна в обеих своих ипостасях удовлетворяла самым взыскательным требованиям.   
Но это означало, что всю вторую половину беременности и сразу после появления ребенка Гарри будет совсем один. Разве что уговорит отправиться с собой Кричера… Провести эти несколько пугавших его больше, чем противостояние с Волдемортом, месяцев, не имея возможности хотя бы откровенно поговорить с кем-то… Гарри подозревал, что это будет невыносимо трудно. Но другого выхода он не видел.   
Он до сих пор терпеть не мог порт-ключи, но, увы, прямой каминной связи между материком и Англией не было, а появляться в Международном каминном зале Министерства Гарри не хотел. Аппарация на большие расстояния во время беременности строго запрещалась, маггловские же способы заняли бы слишком много времени. Так что пришлось воспользоваться любезностью мэтра, имевшего многоразовый порт-ключ в больницу святого Мунго.   
Отойдя от последствий перемещения, он осторожно потрогал живот. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что там есть кто-то… крохотный, но совсем настоящий человечек. Хотя с того вечера, когда мэтр Дюваль со священным восторгом — или ужасом — в глазах, подтвердил, что Гарри удалось забеременеть, прошло больше месяца. И положительные последствия уже ощущались: его магия стала намного стабильнее, он перестал швыряться молниями в смятении чувств, и исчезла странная мелкая дрожь, впервые появившаяся после излечения Ирвина, а потом несколько раз пугавшая Гарри в Лондоне. На последнем осмотре мэтр сказал, что концентрация ихора в его крови перестала расти, и, кажется, даже чуть уменьшилась.  
— У меня создается впечатление, — сказал он задумчиво, — что ихор постепенно как бы перетекает из вашей крови в ткани органа, заменяющего вам матку… Хотя, конечно, делать такие выводы пока рано. Ну что же, Гарри… Судя по динамике, дальше с вашей магией вы справитесь сами, со здоровьем у вас тоже никаких проблем. Остается только ведение беременности, но и тут вам нужен специалист. К сожалению, у меня нет знакомых акушеров в Британии, так что рекомендаций дать не могу. Советую открыться мистеру Фелпсу — я его очень хорошо знаю и думаю, вы можете на него положиться. Он сможет рекомендовать хорошего специалиста, и вам все равно нужен посвященный в суть дела целитель, до которого можно добраться немагическими способами. В некоторых случаях, насколько я знаю, магические способы передвижения беременным противопоказаны. Ну и, разумеется, я с вами не прощаюсь... — Мэтр Дюваль достал из ящика стола изящную металлическую шкатулочку. — Это экстренный порт-ключ в этот вот кабинет. И очень прошу вас, мистер Поттер, — непрерывно держите меня в курсе вашего состояния! 

Предупрежденный мэтром целитель Фелпс уже ждал в своем кабинете. Гарри, не чувствуя в себе сил на откровенный разговор, просто протянул ему копию своей истории болезни, выданную Дювалем, и приготовился ждать.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Но вот наконец Фелпс оторвался от бумаг и поднял голову.   
— Да, мистер Поттер… Сказать, что вы меня удивили, это не сказать ничего, — он оглядел Гарри неверящим взглядом. — Извините за нахальство… но вы позволите мне лично убедиться?  
Аж два раза проведя диагностику, Фелпс взглянул с тем же выражением, что и мэтр Дюваль в тот памятный вечер:  
— Это просто невероятно… К сожалению, я не акушер, но мог бы…  
Гарри перебил его:  
— Извините, но, думаю, мне пока не нужен акушер. После Рождества я планирую уехать в Европу, и подыскивать специалиста буду уже там. Вы ведь сможете проверять общее состояние здоровья у меня и… ребенка?  
Фелпс покивал:  
— Да, да… Конечно, вас можно понять, мистер Поттер… Хотя, скажу откровенно, мне несколько обидно за своих коллег. Это ведь такое чудо! — Он смущенно улыбнулся: — Что ж, пока договоримся так. Первое время хотелось бы видеть вас раз в неделю…

— Дом, милый дом, — пробормотал Гарри, наконец вываливаясь из камина в гостиной дома на Гриммо. После длительной разлуки удручающее состояние особняка особенно бросалось в глаза. Конечно, они с Кричером за лето успели вычистить здесь все, но от ветхости и мрачности уборка избавить не могла. Надо было делать ремонт… но когда уже теперь?  
Гарри виновато взглянул на потемневшие стены, вздохнул и позвал:  
— Кричер!  
Спустя мгновение раздался хлопок.  
— Хозяин Гарри вернулся? — старый эльф поднял на него привычно недовольную мордочку, и тут же его глаза ошеломленно распахнулись: — Старый Кричер бесконечно счастлив служить такому великому магу!  
Гарри прошибло холодным потом:  
— Ты что-то видишь… необычное, Кричер?  
— Хозяин ждет дитя, — пробормотал эльф. Глаза его стремительно наливались слезами. — Хозяин великий маг… Хозяин подарит великого наследника Благороднейшему Роду Блэк… Недостойный Кричер умрет ради хозяина и его наследника…   
— Не рассказывай никому о ребенке, — поспешно приказал Гарри. Скрывать свою беременность от Кричера он не собирался, но то, что тот узнал о ней сам, его испугало. — А другие домовики тоже сразу поймут, что я беременный?  
Кричер поколебался, но потом ответил со знакомыми ворчливыми нотками:  
— Если бы хозяин, как положено порядочному магу, соединил себя узами брака с мастером Драко, эльфы Малфоев бы тоже поняли.  
— Что?! Причем здесь… мастер Драко?   
— Если хозяину так угодно, ни при чем, — старик окончательно пришел в себя. — Но старый Кричер знает, как выглядят нити мастера Драко. И видит эти нити в нитях наследника.  
Гарри схватился за голову и рухнул на диван:  
— Так! Я запрещаю тебе говорить о моей беременности кому бы то ни было, включая Малфоев!   
Эльф пожевал губу:  
— Кричер не может ослушаться хозяина… Кричер ничего не скажет. И благородному, умному, богатому, красивому мастеру Драко тоже не скажет.   
— Вот так-то, — Гарри устало посмотрел на него. — Это только мое дело. А теперь займемся ужином. Будут гости.

Разбирая принесенные Кричером продукты и переругиваясь с ним по поводу меню, Гарри давил в себе оживившееся от упоминания “мастера Драко” чувство вины перед Малфоем. Весь последний месяц оно портило ему жизнь, хотя он и понимал, что никаких причин для этого чувства нет. Почитав на досуге литературу о магических долгах и контрактах, он с удивлением обнаружил, что в средневековье взимание Долга Жизни невестой из семьи спасенного или даже договорным рождением внебрачного ребенка было обычным делом. Оно, в общем-то, и понятно: в те смутные времена возможности умереть у каждого было слишком много, а возможности спасти кого-то от смерти — слишком мало. Так что практичные маги предпочитали взимать Долг сразу, новым человеком в род. И Гарри, как оказалось, действовал вполне в русле традиции. Но, видимо, за какие-то грехи в прошлой жизни, в этой его наградили гипертрофированной совестью…  
— Горячее я сам сделаю, — сумев отмахнуться от мыслей о Малфое, Гарри забрал у Кричера мясо. — Ты займись салатом. Мороженое заказал?  
— И шоколадное, и ванильное, и фисташковое, — доложил Кричер. — Недостойные друзья хозяина будут довольны.  
— Перестань их так называть. Таких достойных друзей ни у кого больше нет. Без них меня вообще бы уже давно не было.  
Кричер угрюмо зыркнул на него и отвернулся. Гарри только вздохнул — ну должно же хоть что-то оставаться неизменным. Хорошо уже, что старик перестал упоминать грязнокровок и предателей крови.

— Как уедешь? — Рон изумленно вытаращил глаза. — Куда, зачем?  
— В самом деле, Гарри, — поддержала его Гермиона. — Как ты будешь совсем один?!   
— У меня будет Кричер, — Гарри жестом остановил возражения. — Я уже все решил. Ребята, ну вы же понимаете — или так, или запереться на Гриммо! В Англии я нигде не смогу спокойно жить.  
— Так-то оно так… Но все-таки… Родители до сих пор вспоминают, как им с Биллом тяжело было. Самый первый же, они не знали ничего, не умели. А ты вообще…   
Гарри тоже плохо представлял, как справится, поэтому только неопределенно повел плечами.  
— Ну, пока еще я здесь побуду. — Он попытался перевести разговор на более спокойную тему: — Что новенького произошло, пока меня не было?  
— Да про все важное мы тебе писали, — Рон раздраженно вздохнул. — Ладно, я тебя понял, не буду больше приставать. Решил, так решил… Но все-таки подумай еще, Гарри.  
— Я вчера встретила Сьюзан Боунс, — Гермиона, видимо, поняла, что сейчас давить на Гарри бесполезно. — Она сказала, что в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка сейчас много вакансий. Если я успею сдать ТРИТОНы с надлежащими оценками в ближайшую дату, то вполне могу рассчитывать на место в ДМП.  
— А когда ближайшая дата?  
— В начале декабря, — Гермиона поежилась. — Я как будто бы и готова, но все равно… А вы когда будете сдавать, мальчики?  
Гарри указал на свой живот и развел руками, Рон постарался слиться с обстановкой, но не преуспел. Слушая упреки Гермионы и вяло отбивающегося от нее Рона, Гарри с острым сожалением вспомнил о школьных днях — как же мало он их ценил тогда! Сейчас та жизнь виделась ему ясной и простой, чуть ли не беззаботной… Хотя, наверно, на самом деле она такой не была.

***

Увидев принесенного Гарри плюшевого тигренка, Тедди радостно заулыбался, демонстрируя два новеньких зуба и требовательно протягивая к игрушке руки. Миссис Тонкс посадила его на ковер, и он сразу потянул в рот тигриный хвост.  
— Вроде, когда я уезжал, у него зубов еще не было? — спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, не было. За две недели оба вылезли. Намучились с ними, — Андромеда устало вздохнула. — Второй еще ничего, но когда первый лез, мы с Тинки с ног сбились. Плакал и плакал, ничем его нельзя было унять. Спал только на руках. Если бы не Нарцисса, я бы, наверно, трое суток глаз не смогла сомкнуть.  
— Миссис Малфой?! — Гарри не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа.  
— Да, — Андромеда посмотрела на него и грустно улыбнулась. — Год назад я и подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь позволю Цисси укачивать моего внука. И, тем более, что она захочет это сделать. Но… Знаешь, Гарри, мы ведь с ней одни в живых остались. Из всего огромного семейства. А в детстве, помню, когда весь клан Блэков и их друзья собирались на праздники, мы соревновались, кто быстрее пересчитает стулья в парадной столовой. Цисси всегда сбивалась, поэтому проигрывала и очень обижалась…   
Гарри изо всех сил молчал, убеждая себя, что это не его дело, и миссис Тонкс сама способна разобраться в мотивах своей сестры. Но Андромеда и без слов его поняла:  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Гарри. Конечно, если бы Малфои не оказались на стороне побежденных, Нарцисса вряд ли пришла бы ко мне. Но это не единственная причина, поверь мне. И она искренне полюбила Тедди. Говорит, что он пошел в Блэков.  
Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на пухлощекое слюнявое личико крестника. Пока с уверенностью можно было сказать только, что ребенок — метаморф, как и его мать. Сейчас его пушистые волосенки были оранжевыми в черную крапинку — видимо, в попытке повторить тигриные полоски. А так Гарри улавливал только очевидное сходство с игрушечным пупсом.  
— Я бы обязательно помог, если бы не эти проблемы, — огорченно сказал он. — Плохой из меня крестный: когда я нужен, меня никогда нет.  
— Ну что ты, Гарри, у тебя все впереди, — отмахнулась Андромеда. — Сейчас я и сама отлично справляюсь. Когда Тедди подрастет, с ним надо будет бегать, играть, учить его летать, тогда и придет твое время.  
— Вот об этом я и пришел поговорить, — Гарри гулко сглотнул, пережидая болезненный спазм в горле.   
Он заранее решил, отправляясь сюда, что расскажет Андромеде правду, за исключением имени своего вынужденного партнера, — она имела право знать, почему ее внук остается без поддержки крестного отца. Дольше всего, принимая свое решение уехать из Англии, Гарри колебался из-за того, что придется оставить Тедди. Как бы он себя ни уговаривал, не мог перестать думать, что предает крестника.  
— … и вот, — он закончил свой рассказ и попытался улыбнуться. — Так что меня долго не будет в вашей жизни… Простите.  
— Не за что извиняться, — Андромеда погладила его по плечу. — Ох, Гарри… Что же все на тебя-то валится? Даже не знаю, поздравлять или сочувствовать… Все-таки поздравлю, ребенок — это всегда чудо, тем более в твоем случае. Но ты все правильно решил, здесь тебе жизни не дадут. А мы с Тедом сами к тебе будем ездить, если ты позволишь. Правда, маленький?  
Тедди поднял голову и засмеялся. Гарри тоже широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как гора падает с плеч. И как он сам до этого не додумался?  
— Конечно, приезжайте, хоть насовсем!  
— Ну, насовсем не насовсем... — она подняла внука с ковра, вытерла замурзанную мордашку. — Но в первое время тебе очень нужна будет помощь. Так что жди нас ближе к родам.

Узнав о разговоре с миссис Тонкс, друзья пришли к мнению, что это полностью меняет дело, и Гарри действительно лучше уехать.  
— Найти дом — штука муторная, — авторитетно заявил Рон. — Надо начать прямо сейчас, чтобы хотя бы в январе можно было переехать.  
Всем остальным Уизли было объявлено, что Гарри уезжает во Францию, потому что целители посоветовали ему сменить климат. На взгляд Гарри, причина была глупая, но к его же удивлению, ее приняли безоговорочно. Флер через своих родителей нашла надежного риэлтора, и процесс, что называется, пошел. Хотя риэлтор, услышав требования Гарри — уединенность, и в то же время пешая доступность до более-менее крупного населенного пункта, возможность использования Скрывающих чар и подключения Каминной связи в сочетании со скромными размерами и не заоблачной ценой, — сразу сказал, что быстро такой дом найти не получится. И вообще, “возможно, придется пойти на компромиссы”. Гарри решил пока не переживать по этому поводу — время у него еще было.

Беременности он по-прежнему совсем не ощущал. Только возросший аппетит и пошедшие на лад дела с магией напоминали, что она все-таки есть. Целители, да и сам Гарри, думали, что беспалочковое преобразование предметов останется с ним навсегда, но это было скорее хорошо, чем плохо. Все остальные заклинания получались теперь почти всегда нормально, только требовали большей концентрации на регулировании силы исполнения.   
Кричер каждый вечер подолгу уединялся в холле с портретом миссис Блэк: видать, спешил наговориться на годы вперед. Гарри не мешал ему — пусть, лишь бы не забывал потом задергивать зачарованные занавески. И так старый эльф приносил немалую жертву, соглашаясь уехать с ним из родного дома. Хотя, если бы ему велели остаться, Кричер, пожалуй, вообще бы лег и умер. Он теперь таскался тенью за Гарри, предупреждая малейший намек на опасную ситуацию, проводил уйму времени, выискивая самые свежие и полезные продукты, следил за его режимом — несколько раз, засидевшись в библиотеке, Гарри вынужден был отложить интересную книгу и идти спать, не выдержав укоризненных вздохов и едва слышного ворчания. Не раз его подмывало спросить, заботился ли бы Кричер о “наследнике” так, если бы тот не имел отношения к “мастеру Драко”? Но Гарри удерживался — напоминать о Малфое своевольному вредному эльфу было чревато неприятными неожиданностями.   
Да и себе напоминать о Малфое надо было бы пореже. Совесть не то чтобы очень донимала, но не забывала тихонько покусывать. И все вокруг как будто сговорились — Кричер вздыхал, Андромеда то и дело поминала Нарциссу, даже Рон как-то сказал, что Хорек почему-то зачастил в Косой переулок.  
— Несколько раз уже видел — то на обед иду, он навстречу, то еще куда… Пару раз даже к нам в магазин заходил. Постоял и вышел, не купил даже ничего. Совсем нечего делать, что ли…  
Гарри не стал поддерживать разговор, и Рон на удивление деликатно заткнулся. Но совесть на этот раз куснула сильнее обычного — немудрено, что Малфой не знает, куда себя девать. После войны малейшего подозрения в связях с Волдемортом было достаточно, чтобы перед тобой закрылись все двери. Так что Драко рассчитывать на какое-то интересное и общественно значимое занятие вообще не приходилось. А тут еще и Гарри его бесстыдно… поимел. Почему-то тот факт, что физически все было наоборот, мало утешал.

Но в целом все шло хорошо, будущее приобретало вполне приемлемые очертания, после двух осмотров целитель Фелпс разрешил прийти в следующий раз только через месяц, если не будет никаких проблем. Гарри успокоился, повеселел, начал строить оптимистичные планы и предвкушал еще далекое, но неуклонно приближающееся Рождество, гуляя по маггловским магазинам и даже отважившись несколько раз посетить Косой переулок.  
На этом фоне приглашение на бал в честь официальной делегации американского Министерства Магии, с категоричной припиской от Шеклболта: “Гарри, надо, чтоб ты был!”, стало неприятным сюрпризом.   
У Гарри теперь не было спутницы. У него не было приличной парадной мантии — с начала лета, когда они ходили в Министерство получать свои награды, он заметно подрос, поправился и раздался в плечах. И, главное, у него не было никакого желания идти туда и улыбаться, сверкая Орденом Мерлина и изображая Национальную Гордость Британии. Но и выбора у него не было — Шеклболт не стал бы делать эту приписку, если бы присутствие Гарри действительно не было важно. Разоренной войной и нуждающейся в огромном количестве реформ стране очень нужна была помощь, и американцы могли ее предоставить. И если для этого надо, чтобы чинуши из делегации могли “лично пожать руку доблестному юному герою”, то Гарри должен дать им такую возможность. 

Для начала надо было решить вопрос с одеждой. Гарри обратил внимание, что в последнее время многие мужчины носят мантии нараспашку, щеголяя элегантными маггловскими костюмами, надетыми под нее. Ему нравилось, как выглядит такой ансамбль — современно, красиво и, по его собственному определению, “полукровно”, так что первым делом он отправился за костюмом, прихватив с собой в качестве консультанта Гермиону. Подруга отнеслась к делу со всей ответственностью, приведя его в магазин Hugo Boss — “Мой папа одевается только здесь!” — и измучив примерками и Гарри, и продавщиц. В итоге Гарри вышел, оставив в кассе сумму, о которой старался лишний раз не думать, зато гордым обладателем черного костюма-тройки, четырех разноцветных рубашек с подобранным к каждой галстуком, двух пар туфель, двух ремней и даже нескольких новых трусов и носков. И с твердым решением никогда больше не ходить в магазин с Гермионой. Так что за мантией к мадам Малкин он пошел один.  
О чем немедленно пожалел, едва мадам начала задавать вопросы. В прошлый раз их с Роном водила заказывать мантии миссис Уизли, и Гарри как-то не обратил внимания, сколько всего при этом надо было выбирать — ткань, цвет, фасон, даже форму и материал пуговиц!  
Он что-то невразумительно блеял, собираясь уже ткнуть пальцем в первый попавшийся образец и сбежать, когда над ухом послышалось:  
— У тебя нет даже никакого зачатка вкуса, Поттер!   
— И ты здравствуй, Малфой, — обреченно пробормотал Гарри. Принесло же его… — Тогда подскажи, что, по-твоему, будет лучше.  
Вместо того, чтобы удалиться, облив его новой порцией презрения, Малфой пожал плечами:  
— А что мне за это будет?  
— Орден Мерлина, увы, предложить не могу, — Гарри постарался скрыть замешательство. Надо же, Малфой, кажется, и впрямь собирается ему помочь!  
— Нужен мне твой орден, — тот действительно придвинул к себе альбом с рисунками и образцами тканей. — Мороженое у Фортескью вполне устроит.  
Гарри едва сумел удержать нормальное выражение лица. Видимо, бедняге и впрямь совсем нечем заняться… Совесть показала острые зубки, но усилием воли удалось загнать ее подальше. Не хватало только, чтобы Малфой понял, что Гарри чувствует себя виноватым перед ним. Что-что, а слабые места противника Хорек умеет выявлять прямо-таки нюхом, ему и малейшего намека будет достаточно.  
Тем временем, выяснив, для чего нужна мантия и что под нее будет надето, Малфой вступил в дискуссию с мадам Малкин, время от времени приказывая Гарри повернуться или приложить к себе кусок ткани. Когда они пришли к согласию, мадам продемонстрировала иллюзию получившейся в итоге вещи, и Гарри признал, что сам он никогда не смог бы так все подобрать. Мантия должна была получиться шикарная — из тяжелого матового темно-красного шелка, с черной отделкой, с кучей вплетенных прямо в ткань чар — от Самоочищения до простейших щитовых. Правда, озвученная цена была больше всей оставленной в Hugo Boss суммы, но Гарри на это было уже наплевать. И, выйдя из магазина, он искренне поблагодарил Драко:  
— Спасибо! Ты очень меня выручил. Значит, к Фортескью? Пойдем, я и сам не прочь перекусить.  
Малфой кивнул и молча двинулся к кафе.  
Гарри заказал себе большой горячий сэндвич, кусок яблочного пирога и две порции мороженого: клубничного и шоколадного — просто не смог выбрать и решил, что справится с обеими.  
— Ну ты и проглот, — прокомментировал Драко его заказ. — А по виду и не скажешь. Ты на паразитов не проверялся?  
Сделав вид, что не слышал последней фразы, Гарри спросил, что заказать ему. Малфой ограничился ванильным мороженым и чашкой кофе.  
Как ни странно, его присутствие не помешало Гарри насладиться едой. День был на редкость для поздней осени солнечный и теплый, и они устроились на веранде. Загнанная в угол совесть молчала, Драко тоже молчал, и его молчание не было презрительным или демонстративным. Он просто ел мороженое и пил кофе.  
— Как твои дела? — спросил Гарри, доев пирог и принимаясь за порцию шоколадного.   
Малфой неопределенно дернул плечом:  
— Нормально. А… как твои?  
Совесть пискнула. Гарри понадеялся, что не покраснел:  
— Тоже ничего. — Помявшись, он все же решил немного успокоить кусачую внутреннюю тварь: — Слушай, извини, что я в тот раз так бесцеремонно... Даже подумать не дал.  
Малфой ухмыльнулся:  
— Ну, учитывая занятые позиции, твоя бесцеремонность извинительна. Вот если бы было наоборот…  
Гарри усиленно занялся мороженым, надеясь, что разговор на этом завершится — вазочка и чашка Малфоя уже опустели. Но тот уходить не спешил. “Сейчас издеваться начнет”, — решил Гарри и не угадал:  
— Тебе… помогло хоть? — неловко спросил Драко.  
Гарри чуть не поперхнулся от неожиданности:  
— Да, помогло. Спасибо еще раз... Ты мне на самом деле жизнь спас.  
— Это хорошо. Ладно, я пойду, — Малфой встал. — Бывай, Поттер.  
— Счастливо, — Гарри недоуменно смотрел ему вслед, пока высокая светловолосая фигура не исчезла за углом. Все-таки, странный какой-то этот Малфой… 

Со спутницей для бала дела обстояли куда хуже. Гермиона с Роном тоже были приглашены и, естественно, шли вместе. Идти одному означало провести весь вечер, краснея, бледнея и прячась по углам от приглашений на танец — танцевать Гарри так и не научился. Никого “безопасного”, для кого пойти на бал означало бы только пойти на бал, и ничего больше, кроме Луны Лавгуд, он не знал. Но Луна была в Хогвартсе. И, учитывая ее близкую дружбу с Джинни, приглашать ее было бы не слишком этично, как выразилась Гермиона. И она же подсказала выход:  
— Пригласи миссис Тонкс. И она развеется, и ты будешь при даме, и никаких слухов не возникнет — все знают, что ты крестный Тедди, и вы близко дружите.   
Уговорить Андромеду было трудно, но, в конце концов, она согласилась:  
— Нарцисса сказала, что присмотрит за Тедди, а мне полезно немного отдохнуть и вспомнить, что я женщина.

Миссис Тонкс на балу была не просто женщиной, а настоящей леди. Гарри просто потерялся в ее тени, чем был очень доволен. Даже черный, траурный цвет платья и мантии не делал ее менее элегантной и красивой. Это даже придавало ей королевской величественности. Еще она умела отлично вести легкую светскую беседу с кем угодно, включая горевших желанием познакомиться с “юным героем” американских дипломатов, смогла пройти круг вальса с Гарри, не позволив ему сильно опозориться, и с ней было прилично рано уйти, сославшись на малыша Тедди.  
Пользуясь случаем, Гарри поговорил с Шеклболтом, поставив того в известность о своих планах. Он знал, что Кингсли рассчитывал на него, и не хотел уезжать тайком. В качестве причины отъезда назвал, не вдаваясь в подробности, серьезные проблемы со здоровьем. Шеклболт поверил — он знал Гарри, и был одним из немногих, кто знал правду о хоркруксах.  
— Жаль, — пророкотал он. — У меня и так мало людей, на которых можно положиться… Но, конечно, здоровье важнее всего.  
— Я бы все равно не пошел в Аврорат, — попробовал оправдаться Гарри. — Все-таки, подумал и решил, что не мое это.   
Кингсли махнул рукой:  
— Я тебе и в другом месте дело найду. Так что решай свои проблемы и возвращайся.  
Обещав вернуться когда-нибудь, Гарри с легким сердцем покинул бальный зал.

Как полагается кавалеру, он проводил даму до дома и был крайне удивлен, застав там не только Нарциссу Малфой, но и ее сына. Тедди, обзаведшийся такой же светлой, как у дядюшки, шевелюрой, увлеченно ползал по ковру за управляемым палочкой Драко игрушечным книззлом.  
— Здорово, — восхитился Гарри, следя за потягивающимся зверьком. — Совсем, как живой! Как ты это делаешь?  
— На игрушку наложены чары, — снисходительно пояснил Драко. — Соответствующим пассом палочки я активирую то или иное движение. Для малышей такие игрушки лучше, чем самодвижущиеся — не могут испугать или перевозбудить.  
— Да, Андромеда предупредила, что лучше неподвижные покупать, — согласился Гарри. — А вот такие мне еще не встречались.  
— В Англии их не делают. Мы заказывали во Франции, — Драко заставил книззла перевернуться на спину, Тедди тут же с радостным визгом вцепился в мягкое меховое брюхо.  
— Прекрасно выглядите, мистер Поттер! — Нарцисса подошла к ним и оценивающе оглядела Гарри. — Эта новая мода весьма импозантна. Как ты думаешь, Драко?  
— Ничего, — Драко смерил Гарри таким же оценивающим взглядом. — В самом деле, неплохо, Поттер. Хотя неудивительно, если вспомнить, кто выбирал тебе мантию.  
— Как невежливо, Драко, — мягко укорила сына Нарцисса. — Позвольте поинтересоваться, мистер Поттер, где вы заказывали костюм? Очень элегантный.  
Пока Гарри, путаясь в словах и запинаясь, рассказывал миссис Малфой о Hugo Boss, Андромеда успела распорядиться насчет чая и пригласила всех к столу.  
Нарцисса и Андромеда искусно поддерживали общий разговор, Драко большей частью помалкивал, как и сам Гарри, Тедди умилял и веселил всех. И если бы разошедшаяся совесть не шептала беспрерывно, что в животе Гарри растет человек, приходящийся ближайшим родственником всем сидящим за столом, а они об этом ничего не знают, можно было бы сказать, что вечер удался. Но все-таки на то, чтобы досидеть до конца чаепития и учтиво попрощаться со всеми, выдержки у Гарри хватило.  
— Я кретин, Кричер, — тоскливо сказал он, вернувшись домой.  
— Хозяин проклял кого-то? — принимая у него мантию, бесстрастно поинтересовался домовик.  
— Хозяин почему-то чувствует себя виноватым. Хотя ни хрена не виноват, и вообще во всем прав!  
Ответом ему было скептическое молчание и сказанное потом притворно-участливым тоном:  
— Кричер принесет хозяину успокоительного зелья.   
— Собственный эльф ни во что не ставит, — горестно пожаловался окружающим стенам Гарри. — Даже Малфой не издевается, а этот…  
А ведь правда, подумал он, раздеваясь и принимая душ. За обе встречи Малфой ни разу ему не нахамил, и ни словом, ни взглядом не напомнил о том, каким образом возвращал Долг Жизни. Даже когда Гарри сам заговорил об этом, отреагировал нормально, по-человечески. Честно говоря, сомнительно, чтобы кто-то из приснопамятного списка, кроме Невилла, повел бы себя более… джентльменски, как говорила тетя Петунья. Надо же, оказывается, Хорек может быть порядочным и даже деликатным…  
От этих мыслей чувство вины усугубилось еще и чувством благодарности, и Гарри решил действительно выпить успокоительного перед сном. Не хватало только выбиться из режима из-за этого непонятного Малфоя. Хорошо бы больше его не встречать… Гарри совсем не нужны сейчас лишние переживания.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Гарри шел по вечерней Оксфорд-стрит, вертя головой во все стороны и порой даже останавливаясь: в преддверии Рождества магазины не жалели фантазии и денег, стараясь перещеголять друг друга в праздничных украшениях. Раньше в этом районе Гарри почему-то не бывал, хотя за лето успел неплохо изучить Лондон. И теперь старательно восполнял это упущение.  
Карманы уже заметно отвисали под тяжестью уменьшенных покупок, а он не прошел еще и трети улицы! Затеяв шопинг под предлогом поиска рождественских подарков, через час Гарри уже перестал понимать, для чего покупает ту или иную вещь. Например, зачем ему комплект льняных салфеток, расшитых необыкновенно нежным узором, напоминающим иней на стекле? Хотя их можно подарить кому-нибудь или использовать по прямому назначению. Не то чтобы, конечно, у него дома было мало салфеток… Но вот вырезанная из янтаря курительная трубка, которую он, взяв посмотреть, просто не смог потом выпустить из рук, была уже явным перебором.

Вытащив себя волевым усилием из очередного магазина, Гарри решил больше в эти пещеры соблазна не заходить, а просто полюбоваться на рождественские украшения, и потом аппарировать домой из какого-нибудь укромного места.  
Огромные снежинки, переливающиеся всеми оттенками голубого и синего, висящие над проезжей частью как будто сами по себе, настолько заворожили его, что он смотрел на них, не отрываясь, пока не заслезились глаза. И только проморгавшись, осознал, что стоит столбом ровно посередине тротуара, а толпа обтекает его с двух сторон. Как раз закончился рабочий день, и на улице стало не протолкнуться. Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и вдруг понял, что никто на самом деле его даже не видит. Взгляды прохожих скользили по нему, как по досадному, но мелкому препятствию на дороге. Они шли, пронося мимо него свои многочисленные пакеты, оживленные или озабоченные лица и разговоры. Многие шли парами или группками, одиночки почти все говорили по мобильным телефонам. Рядом с Гарри остановилась тоненькая девушка, с трудом волокущая огромную яркую коробку, громко прокричала в трубку:  
— Да, мама, я нашла!.. Через час, наверно… Что купить?.. Я перезвоню!  
Она отчаянно замахала проезжающему кэбу, побежала к нему, поскальзываясь на высоких каблуках, ловко скользнула в салон… Гарри проводил ее тоскливым взглядом, чувствуя, как сердце будто сжимает ледяная когтистая лапа. Праздничные огни вмиг потеряли свое очарование, и он быстро пошел вперед, опустив голову, видя лишь мокрый грязный асфальт под ногами.   
А ведь казалось, что он уже забыл это горькое, иссушающее предпраздничное одиночество, когда все собираются семьями и компаниями, ждут, предвкушают, готовятся, и только ты смотришь со стороны, из темного пыльного угла, сжимая до боли кулаки и глотая слезы зависти и обиды... Но нет — стоило только подумать, что здорово бы было вот так же идти и звонить кому-то, обсуждая праздничные покупки, и все вернулось, как и не было семи последних лет.  
И что на него нашло, думал Гарри, выглядывая подходящее место для аппарации. Не иначе пресловутые перепады настроения — хотя целитель Фелпс и мэтр Дюваль уже выяснили, что гормоны у него какие были до беременности, такие и остались. Но что тогда? Ведь теперь все по-другому, и ему есть с кем ждать праздника и радоваться ему.  
Просто друзья очень заняты в эти дни — у Рона в две недели перед Рождеством самый пик торговли, Гермиона только-только вышла на работу в ДМП, — а самому Гарри не хочется сидеть дома, вот он и таскается один по городу. Но в праздники-то они будут вместе: уже договорились, что Рождество отметят в Норе, а на Новый год устроят большую вечеринку на Гриммо — Гарри заодно объявит об отъезде и попрощается со всеми друзьями. Так что сейчас все хорошо… это через год он будет неизвестно где и с кем.  
И даже не через год. Дом почти найден, и осталось всего ничего, как он окажется… Темнота и безлюдие неприметного переулка, куда он как раз свернул для аппарации, показались вдруг зловещим предзнаменованием. Пронизанное ожиданием праздника сияние Оксфорд-стрит будто отрезало от него, спрятало за непроницаемым занавесом, оставив только равнодушный тусклый свет чужих окон и шум проезжающих мимо машин. Неужели так и будет?.. Гарри прислонился спиной к ближайшей стене и крепко зажмурился, пережидая пробравшую с головы до пят паническую дрожь. Другая, незнакомая жизнь, ждущая его за излучиной Нового года, внезапно перестала быть чем-то далеким, нереальным. Она уже стояла на пороге, дышала в лицо холодом одиночества и…  
— Мистер, вам плохо?  
Чуть не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, он открыл глаза. Невысокая пожилая дама обеспокоенно смотрела на него, задрав голову и смешно моргая. В одной руке она крепко сжимала мобильный телефон.  
— Я бы вызвала скорую, но эта штучка… Дочь мне показывала, но я успела забыть. — Она досадливо посмотрела на трубку в руке и протянула ее Гарри. — Сможете набрать номер сами?  
— Спасибо, мэм, — Гарри шумно втянул воздух и понял, что паника отступила. — Вы очень добры, но нет необходимости. Мне уже лучше.  
Чувствуя неловкость и благодарность, он убедил даму, что с ним действительно все хорошо, проводил ее взглядом, убедился, что вокруг больше никого нет, и наконец аппарировал. Но не домой. Хотелось в уют, к людям, а не в пустой унылый особняк, и он отправился к миссис Тонкс. И даже не удивился, обнаружив восседающего в гостиной Драко Малфоя. Видимо, сегодня просто день такой, когда все идет наперекосяк.

— Извините, я без предупреждения, — сказал Гарри, жалея, что поддался порыву и не пошел домой. — Просто ходил по магазинам и…  
Он полез в карманы, нашаривая подарок, купленный для Тедди. Вернее, один из подарков: трехэтажный детский торговый центр таил в себе неисчислимые сокровища, и остановиться было трудно. Но после него было столько других покупок… так что пришлось все-таки выложить содержимое одного из карманов на стол, стараясь не краснеть под ехидным малфоевским прищуром.  
— А, вот, — он выхватил из кучи первое попавшееся — желто-красную машинку, на которой в ее настоящем виде ребенок должен был кататься, отталкиваясь от пола ногами, и начал запихивать остальное обратно в карман.  
— Поттер, — Малфой завороженно следил за его судорожными движениями, — ты похож на дикаря, дорвавшегося до галантерейных лавок. Да что там, ты и есть дикарь! — он проводил взглядом причудливое ожерелье из многоцветного бисера, предназначавшееся для Луны. — А где зеркала?  
— Не знал, что ты так сведущ в маггловской истории, — пробурчал Гарри, радуясь в душе, что купленное неизвестно для кого и для чего ручное зеркальце в резной деревянной оправе осталось в другом кармане.   
— До принятия Статута секретности у магов и магглов была общая история, — надменно произнес Малфой. — А мои предки были в числе тех, кто ее вершил. Конечно, я ее знаю.  
Наткнувшись на встревоженный взгляд Андромеды и проглотив вертящееся на языке: “Что ж ты раньше об общей истории не вспоминал?”, Гарри увеличил машинку и подтолкнул ее к Тедди:  
— Будешь потом сам на ней ездить, а пока я тебя покатаю, идет?  
Тедди поначалу отнесся к новому средству передвижения настороженно, но, распробовав, потребовал, чтобы его прокатили по всему дому. Выходя из комнаты, Гарри поймал изумленно застывший взгляд Малфоя и чуть не взвыл от досады: конечно, тот не мог не заметить, что для восстановления размера игрушки Гарри не то что палочку не вытащил — ему теперь и сосредотачиваться на этом не надо было. Один мимолетный взгляд, и все, готово. Черт, как же быстро прилипают привычки…

К счастью, когда Андромеда забрала для кормления заревевшего, но быстро успокоившегося при виде миски с кашей Тедди, оказалось, что Малфой уже ушел. Потирая ноющую от долгого хождения полусогнутым поясницу, Гарри с наслаждением плюхнулся в кресло.  
— Как ты? — спросила миссис Тонкс. — Спина болит? Не надо было так долго его катать… Сколько у тебя уже, два месяца?  
— Ага… Да нет, все в порядке. Я и не чувствую ничего такого, просто устал сегодня. Почти целый день на ногах.  
— Совсем ничего не чувствуешь? — Андромеда удивленно взглянула на него. — Ни сонливости, ни утреннего недомогания?   
— Нет, ничего. Целители говорят, что еще пару месяцев так будет. Потом уже придется тяжелее — но только потому, что вес увеличится, и ребенок начнет давить на внутренние органы. Мистер Фелпс объяснял что-то, да я не понял, — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся. — Понял только, что у меня все совсем не так, как у женщин. — И процитировал, поднатужившись: — “Функции гормональной поддержки беременности выполняют некие свойства ихора, выявить и проанализировать которые мы, увы, не в состоянии”. Как-то так.  
— Повезло тебе… Хотя, с другой стороны, может, и не очень. — Андромеда мечтательно улыбнулась: — Ведь все эти неприятности с самого начала громко заявляют, что в тебе растет новая маленькая жизнь, и ты начинаешь совсем по-другому воспринимать себя и мир вокруг.   
Гарри пожал плечами. Возможно, она права… Но лучше он будет периодически напоминать себе о беременности, чтоб не расслабляться, чем мучиться утренней тошнотой и прочими ужасными вещами, вычитанными в книгах, которыми его щедро снабжала Гермиона.  
— Малфой не спрашивал ничего обо мне? — он вспомнил о своем проколе и досадливо поморщился. — Я, идиот, забылся и увеличил при нем игрушку без палочки.  
— Нет, об этом не спрашивал, — Андромеда лукаво улыбнулась. — Но Драко, кажется, беспокоится о тебе.  
Гарри удивленно взглянул на нее:  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом. Он еще в октябре приходил, когда ты был в Швейцарии, и пытался экивоками выяснить, что мне известно о твоем здоровье. И потом еще пару раз спрашивал почти прямо. Гарри, прости за любопытство, но тем твоим партнером был он?  
Наверно, выражение его лица было достаточно красноречивым, потому что она не стала дожидаться ответа:  
— Я не хочу вмешиваться в твою жизнь, и больше не буду поднимать этот вопрос. Если, конечно, ты сам не захочешь поговорить… Но позволь мне высказаться один раз. У тебя хорошие друзья, Гарри, но семья — это совсем другое. Я прошу, подумай о Драко... Он неплохой мальчик. Немного избалованный, высокомерный, несколько несдержанный в выражении эмоций, да, это в нем есть. Но он верный, надежный и… как бы это сказать… очень тонко и глубоко чувствующий по отношению к близким себе людям.   
— Это Малфой-то тонко чувствующий? — поразился Гарри. — Да слышали бы вы, как он в школе походя людей грязью обливал! И вообще...  
— Я не спорю, ты знаешь его с худшей стороны, — Андромеда жестом остановила его. — Но люди взрослеют и меняются, Гарри. Иной раз до неузнаваемости. За последние два года Драко пришлось очень многое пережить, он просто не мог не повзрослеть. И потом, его лучшие черты видны только тем, кого он считает своими. А с этой стороны ты его совсем не знаешь.  
Подумав, Гарри вынужден был признать, что, возможно, она права. Джеймс Поттер и Сириус Блэк в школе тоже были… не подарками. Но к чему вообще этот разговор?   
— И я выступаю в его защиту, — не дожидаясь вопроса, сказала Андромеда, — потому что уверена в том, что ребенку нужны оба родителя. Мне бесконечно жаль, что ни ты, ни Тедди никогда не узнаете, какое это счастье — расти в любящей крепкой семье, с мамой и папой. Возможно, я слишком старомодна… Но я уверена, что Драко будет хорошим мужем и отцом.   
— Какая семья? Мы же оба парни!  
— Это обстоятельство не помешало вам сделать ребенка. И брак заключить не помешает: регистрация в Министерстве — это формальность, и появилась всего лет тридцать назад. Настоящие брачные узы скрепляются магией, а ей пол новобрачных не важен. В старину главы семейств-союзников, если ни у кого из них не было дочери, для укрепления союза нередко женили друг на друге своих младших сыновей... И, возвращаясь к Драко: он явно хочет стать тебе ближе — приятелем, другом, а может, и кем-то большим. Решать тебе, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты оттолкнул его, не попытавшись узнать лучше.  
— Вы так говорите, потому что он — ваш племянник, — выпалил Гарри и прикусил язык. Но миссис Тонкс не обиделась:  
— Да, более чем возможно, что за чужого мальчика я бы не заступалась так… Но я не пытаюсь приукрасить Драко в твоих глазах. Он такой и есть, ты сможешь убедиться сам, если захочешь.  
Тем временем Тедди наелся, начал отталкивать руками ложку, плеваться, Андромеда занялась им и к этому разговору больше не возвращалась. Но Гарри уже не мог выкинуть его из головы.

Поэтому когда на следующий день в обед примчалась Гермиона и с порога накинулась с воплем: “Что ты наговорил Малфою?”, он рявкнул так, что подруга отшатнулась:  
— Да достали уже вы со своим Малфоем!   
— Гарри!!!  
— Извини, — он забрал у нее пальто и преувеличенно аккуратно повесил на вешалку. — Просто вчера… неважно. Ничего я ему не говорил. А с чего у тебя вдруг такой интерес к Хорьку?  
— Сначала скажи, что было вчера, — Гермиона все еще была зла. Гарри предложил ей руку:  
— Сначала я тебя покормлю. Потом, так и быть, поговорим.  
Суп-пюре из спаржи умиротворил подругу, и она уже спокойно спросила:  
— Так что у тебя было вчера с Малфоем, что вы оба сегодня неадекватные?  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
— Да я его видел-то пять минут, мы и не разговаривали почти. Правда, он, кажется, заметил, что я без палочки колдую… А насчет моей неадекватности — Андромеда как-то догадалась, что я с ним… что я от него беременный, и битый час уговаривала замуж за него выйти.  
Гермиона взглянула на его надутое лицо и прыснула:  
— Да уж… С тобой, значит, все ясно.  
— А с ним-то что?  
— Не знаю, — подруга нахмурилась. — Но он поймал меня утром в Каминном зале Министерства, отвел в сторону и буквально наорал. Едва заглушку успела поставить. Что-то насчет того, что он все знает, и ты тупой грифф, который предпочтет сдохнуть, чем просить помощи, а мы с Роном бессердечные сволочи, раз не можем вправить тебе мозги... Бледный весь, под глазами мешки, трясется — я даже испугалась.  
— Может, он спятил? — спросил впечатлившийся описанием Гарри.  
— Я бы не сказала… — Гермиона задумчиво покачала головой. — Просто очень расстроенный был и злой. И под конец он все-таки успокоился. Сделал каменную морду и сказал буквально следующее: “Грейнджер, передай Поттеру, что еще не поздно, и он будет идиотом, если не обратится ко мне”. Потом повернулся и ушел. Я за это время ни одного слова не успела сказать. И все утро сидела, как пыльным мешком стукнутая.  
— Бедная, — Гарри погладил Гермиону по голове. — Но я ни в чем не виноват! Это Малфой сам чего-то придумал!  
Она не ответила, о чем-то размышляя. Потом подняла на него требовательный взгляд:  
— Поговори с ним, Гарри. Он явно до чего-то страшного додумался. И действительно весь испереживался. Нельзя так с человеком.  
— С человеком нельзя, — неуклюже пошутил Гарри и сразу сдался, увидев нахмуренные брови подруги: — Хорошо, хорошо. Поговорю. И что вы все его жалеете… Меня вот никто не жалеет.  
— Глупый Гарри, — Гермиона залпом допила сок и поднялась. — Мы тебя не жалеем, а любим. Ладно, я побежала. Завтра тоже приду на обед!  
Поняв последнюю фразу правильно, а именно как: “Чтобы до завтра поговорил!”, Гарри нехотя нырнул в камин, просить сову у Тома. Уж Гермиона точно не стала бы без очень уважительной причины вступаться за Хорька.

С утра Малфой либо успел поспать, либо напился каких-то зелий, но выглядел вполне нормально, только белки глаз были слегка красноватые. Выйдя из камина, он прочно уселся в кресло и молча сверлил Гарри нечитаемым взглядом. Как будто и не он устроил утром Гермионе форменную истерику.  
— Малфой, что бы ты там себе не придумал, со мной все в порядке, — скороговоркой выпалил Гарри и даже сам подивился, насколько неубедительно это прозвучало. А ведь чистая правда, между прочим!  
Малфой продолжал смотреть на него, но в его взгляде теперь явственно читалась злость. Гарри вздохнул:  
— Ладно. Что, по-твоему, со мной происходит? Расскажи, и я докажу, что ты ошибаешься. И с чего ты вообще взял, что я умираю?  
— С того, Поттер, что Малфои — древний чистокровный род, копивший знания по всем магическим искусствам почти тысячу лет! В том числе и по Темным искусствам, так презираемым вами, отважными гриффами! Бросаетесь бороться со злом, даже не пытаясь узнать о нем что-то! Кто наложил на тебя Проклятие Берсерка?  
— А что это такое? — удивился Гарри.  
Увидев его растерянное лицо, Малфой окончательно взъярился. Он вскочил и начал расхаживать по комнате, явно из последних сил стараясь сдержаться и не вытряхнуть душу из безмозглого Поттера.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что тебя убивает! Тупица! Ладно, ты… но в Мунго почему не знали? Или просто не сказали тебе…   
Он внезапно остановился и повернулся к Гарри:  
— Ясно, целители решили не пугать неуравновешенного Героя и просто рекомендовали провести Малый обряд подчинения. Так?  
Гарри неопределенно повел плечом, окончательно переставая понимать, что происходит. Гермиона ошиблась — с Малфоем явно не все в порядке. В подтверждение его мыслей, тот схватился за голову и со стоном рухнул в кресло:  
— Придурки… Как будто с твоим потенциалом Малый обряд мог помочь…   
— Драко, — осторожно позвал Гарри. — Ты прав, я идиот и ничего не знаю. Расскажи, что это за Проклятие Берсерка.  
Малфой помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, потом заговорил гладко, будто по книжке читал или выучил наизусть:  
— Это проклятие, применявшееся в древности в Северной Европе. Известно, что его накладывали на магов, чтобы отомстить за убитых ими родных. Но оно требовало самопожертвования проклинающего, оттого со временем применялось все реже, а потом и вовсе забылось. Вызывало приступы боевого безумия, абсолютную устойчивость к боли и раскачивало магическое ядро, стремительно наращивая потенциал мага. Проклятый начинал верить в свои сверхъестественные боевые и магические способности, бросаясь в новые и новые подвиги и тем самым еще больше раскачивая ядро. В конце концов, проклятый погибал страшной смертью — вышедшая из-под контроля магия выжигала в теле все нервные клетки, оставляя напоследок мозг. Непобедимые воины умирали слепыми, глухими, безгласными колодами, медленно задыхаясь и до последнего осознавая все происходящее. Но на очень сильных волшебников проклятие действовало по-другому — магический потенциал возрастал так быстро и мощно, что их тела не выдерживали и в какой-то момент просто взрывались изнутри. И я думаю, что с тобой происходит именно это, Поттер!  
— Но почему? — беспомощно спросил Гарри, подавленный устрашающим сходством древнего проклятия и его собственной проблемы. — Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Потому, Поттер, что снять Проклятие Берсерка можно, только добровольно предложив себя мужчине из враждебного рода в качестве нижнего сексуального партнера и смиренно вынести все, что тот с тобой сделает. Это и есть Обряд Малого подчинения. Как ни странно, решившиеся на этот обряд в большинстве случаев оставались живыми, хоть и покалеченными. Но сильному магу нужно было связать себя магическим браком с врагом в роли младшего супруга или отдаться в рабство на несколько лет. Что, собственно, для тех времен означало одно и то же… И для сильных магов главным симптомом того, что они прокляты, была вдруг появившаяся способность осознанно и направленно колдовать без палочки! И не в моменты наивысшего напряжения, а походя, обыденно!  
Гарри молчал, пытаясь призвать в гудящую от пустоты и растерянности голову хоть какую-то мысль. Малфой же, видимо, окончательно уверившийся в своей правоте, подался вперед и горячо заговорил:  
— Я всю ночь читал об этом проклятии и уверен, что его можно обмануть. Поттер, ты можешь считать меня врагом, и так даже лучше, убедительнее для магии. Мы просто подпишем контракт, найдем, как его составить, чтобы максимально тебя защитить… привлеки свою Грейнджер, кого угодно… Это если ты выберешь брак. А рабство можно сделать практически пустой формальностью… я дам Обет той же Грейнджер, что ты никак не пострадаешь… И потом, это ведь временно, максимум лет на десять, зато ты останешься жив!   
— Подожди, Драко, — наконец смог выговорить Гарри. — Все не так, как ты думаешь. Все… и хуже, и лучше. Акцио дневник!  
Поймав прилетевшую из спальни уже почти полностью исписанную тетрадь, он вручил ее ошалевшему Малфою:  
— Читай. Прости, но на разговор у меня сил нет. А я пока пойду, погуляю.  
И не дав ему опомниться, аппарировал в первое пришедшее на ум место — туда, где раньше была Визжащая Хижина. Он просто не мог больше оставаться в помещении, не хватало воздуха, и стены давили прямо на мозг. Казалось, будто его действительно вот-вот разорвет на кусочки. Бедняга Малфой, подумалось вдруг, случись такое, он бы всю жизнь думал, что Поттер погиб от Проклятья Берсерка. И даже, может, жалел бы, что не пришел раньше. Речь толкнул бы на похоронах… прочувствованную такую… Смешно... Да сдохнуть можно, как смешно!

— Мир сошел с ума, профессор, — сообщил Гарри скорбному пепелищу сквозь идиотское хихиканье. — Ваш любимый ученик пришел предлагать мне брачный контракт… или рабский ошейник… чтобы спасти от страшной смерти…  
Хихиканье превратилось в громкий безудержный смех:  
— А я… заставил его… сделать мне ребенка… чтобы остаться смертным… Представляете, профессор… Гарри Поттер… наша… беременная знаменитость!  
Последние слова он почти выкрикнул, уже не заботясь о том, может ли кто-то его услышать. Мучительный, сотрясающий все тело хохот перешел в такие же рыдания, и он упал на колени, даже не пытаясь справиться с истерикой, выплакивая, выдавливая из себя эту безумную осень, полное горечи и одиночества лето, убитую в битве за Хогвартс весну… весь этот страшный год, изломавший и искореживший его жизнь. Слез было так много, и они были такими солеными, будто внутри него было целое море — нет, соленое озеро, стоялое черное озеро с мертвецами, скользящими в глубине. Слезы лились и лились, и Гарри, наверно, весь вытек бы с ними, если бы не пошел снег. Крупные белые хлопья размывали соленую влагу, мягко ложились на распухшие, саднящие веки, остужали горящие щеки. Постепенно успокаиваясь, Гарри вытянул вперед руки, ловя снежинки в ладони. Когда набралась полная пригоршня талой воды, он омыл ею лицо и окончательно пришел в себя.   
Визжащую Хижину боялись и раньше, а после гибели в ней Снейпа, и Адского Пламени, уничтожившего его тело, это место и вовсе стало считаться проклятым. Так что свидетелей у внезапного срыва Гарри не было. Но он отметил это как-то мимоходом, по привычке. Сейчас было абсолютно все равно, кто его увидит и что скажет.   
Поняв, что изрядно промок и замерз, Гарри высушился, наложил на себя Согревающие чары и долго стоял, бездумно глядя, как усиливающийся снегопад скрывает под собой выжженную землю. И только когда последний черный клочок исчез под белым покровом, аппарировал домой. 

Видимо, Гарри колотило в истерике гораздо дольше, чем казалось, потому что дома его встретил только испуганно затаившийся в углу Кричер. Раскрытый на последней заполненной странице дневник лежал на столике в гостиной.  
— Где Малфой? — не узнавая своего осипшего голоса, спросил Гарри.  
— Мастер Драко ушел через камин, — продребезжал домовик.  
— Он прочитал дневник?  
Кричер усиленно закивал:  
— Мастер Драко читал. Потом встал и ушел.  
— Ничего не сказал?  
— Нет, мастер Драко ушел молча. Хозяин Гарри… Кричер наберет теплую ванну? С душистым маслом?  
— Набери, — мысль о расслабляющей ванне показалась очень соблазнительной.  
— И сделает горячий шоколад, — послышался удаляющийся голос домовика. — И приготовит на ужин сочную рыбу. А хозяин будет отдыхать. И выпьет успокоительное зелье. И ляжет спать пораньше.  
Гарри невольно улыбнулся — вот ведь настырный старик! Дай палец, всю руку отхватит… Но сегодня, пожалуй, лучше его послушаться. Сил не осталось даже думать. А завтра будет новый день. 

— О, Господи, — пораженно прошептала Гермиона. — Это же надо, как он себя накрутил! Из двух фактов соорудить целую теорию и безоговорочно в нее поверить!  
— Да уж, фантазии ему не занимать, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Но до правды даже он не додумался. Реальность оказалась еще невероятнее, как это ни странно.  
Но Гермиона его, кажется, не услышала. Она совершенно не свойственным ей жестом прижала ладони к щекам и посмотрела на него огромными круглыми глазами:  
— Но это получается… он же впрямь переживал за тебя, Гарри! И долго! С того самого дня, как вы… ну... Расспрашивал Андромеду, искал информацию… Если подумать, что тогда ему был известен только способ избавления от проклятья, давно забытого и применявшегося даже в свое время в очень узком ареале… Гарри, сколько же литературы он перелопатил! Сколько потратил времени, провел целое исследование…  
Гарри думал об этом все утро и неизменно приходил к тому же выводу, так что мог лишь согласно кивнуть.  
— И только попробуй сказать, что ему просто нечем было заняться! — Гермиона воинственно взглянула на него. — Ты должен принять то, что… — Она замялась. — Словом, за случайного человека так не переживают. Может, из-за того, что ты его спас? Но вряд ли только из-за этого...  
— И что мне теперь делать?   
Гермиона вздохнула:  
— Не знаю, Гарри… Может, постараться понять? Взглянуть на него по-другому?  
— Ну я же не совсем идиот, — обиделся Гарри. — Это и так ясно. Я спрашивал в смысле — может, написать ему? Правда, не представляю, о чем… Спасибо за то, что принял во мне участие, что ли? Решит, что издеваюсь… Извиниться? А за что?  
— И я не знаю, — она развела руками. — Теперь ему все известно, и ход, наверно, за ним… Когда он захочет поговорить, ты просто попробуй быть честным и непредвзятым. А там видно будет.  
— Да, наверно, так. — Гарри вздохнул: — Что за год, сплошь сюрпризы, один другого хлеще…  
— Скоро он закончится, — ободряюще улыбнулась Гермиона. — У нас позади столько плохого, что дальше просто обязано быть одно хорошее! Не вешай нос, Гарри! Глядишь, станешь еще миссис Малфой!  
— Ах ты! — Гарри легонько щелкнул по лбу хохочущую подругу и засмеялся сам. — Ну и стану! Буду жить в шикарном поместье, вышагивать вот так, — он задрал нос к потолку.  
— Как павлин, — поддержала она. — Так что на следующее предложение Малфоя сразу соглашайся. Поместья с павлинами, знаешь ли, на дороге не валяются!

Но уже наступил канун Рождества, а Малфой, с предложением или без, так и не появился, хотя камин для него оставался полностью открытым. Между прочим, такой привилегией могли похвастаться только Рон и Гермиона. Остальные несколько человек, имеющих постоянный доступ к камину на Гриммо, 12, включая семью Уизли, Невилла и Луну, могли только вызвать хозяина и ждать, пока он их впустит. Даже у Джинни не было полного доступа, потому что летом она не могла покинуть мать, и Гарри либо сам приходил к ней в Нору, либо вытаскивал на короткое время развеяться куда-нибудь на люди. А потом они расстались.  
То, что Малфой, по всей видимости, решил больше не иметь с Гарри дел, было и хорошо, и плохо. С одной стороны, радовало, что все можно оставить как есть, не менять планы, не меняться самому... Но повисшая между ними недосказанность, недоговоренность раздражала и мешала жить, как застарелый зуд.  
Сам Гарри так и не решился написать ему. Но на всякий случай купил рождественский подарок, увидев в одной из антикварных лавочек пресс-папье в виде стеклянного куба с заключенной в него фигуркой Опаловоглазого Антипода. Дракончик был крохотный, но выглядел совсем, как настоящий. Еще он шевелился: время от времени угрожающе горбился и выдыхал огненный шарик, от чего куб вспыхивал чудесным золотым светом. Гарри пока поставил его на каминную полку и, проходя мимо, каждый раз останавливался полюбоваться. И все утро Сочельника размышлял, не оставить ли его себе. Но потом все же упаковал в красивую серебристую бумагу и отправил совой в Малфой-менор.   
Если хочет, пусть считает молчаливым извинением — Гарри понимал, что Малфой наверняка чувствует себя оскорбленным и даже униженным. Но если он такой образованный, то ему должно быть известно, что Гарри имел полное право поступить так, как поступил! Откуда ему было знать, что Хорек настолько изменился, что будет переживать всем сердцем за ненавидимого прежде Поттера?  
Но вот чего Гарри не мог понять — сам он, как бы ни был зол, все равно пришел бы поговорить, просто для того, чтобы узнать, что ждет его ребенка, сможет ли он навещать его или ее, помогать… А этому все равно. И Андромеда что-то говорила еще про отца и мужа! Или Малфой настолько испугался того, кем Гарри стал, и думает, что и ребенок будет таким же? Или боится, что ему навесят какие-то обязательства? Алименты потребуют? От последнего предположения Гарри рассвирепел и решительно выкинул из головы все мысли о Хорьке. Еще не хватало портить ими Рождество!


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Ответного подарка ни в Сочельник, ни в Рождество Гарри не дождался. Хотя и не сказать, чтобы ждал чего-то. Поэтому едва не заорал от удивления, спустившись утром Дня Подарков в гостиную в пижаме, халате и огромных пушистых тапочках из овчины, и увидев там безмятежно попивающего кофе Малфоя.  
— Черт, — вырвалось у него. — Ты… Кричер!  
— Не кричи на старика, — Драко отставил чашку и выпрямился. — Это я велел ему тебя не беспокоить.   
Старый хитрец понуро стоял у порога, демонстративно выкручивая себе уши. Гарри поморщился:  
— Иди уж. И принеси мне завтрак сюда! — Повернулся к Малфою: — Придется тогда тебе потерпеть мой непрезентабельный вид. Чем обязан?  
И с подогретым злостью аппетитом принялся за моментально доставленную Кричером кашу. Как это похоже на Хорька — притащиться вот так, с утра пораньше, без всякого предупреждения, как будто все должны ждать его в полной готовности! Пусть теперь любуется, как Поттер жует овсянку!  
— Договорился насчет дома? — спросил Малфой непринужденно, как будто продолжая давно начатый разговор. Гарри чуть не поперхнулся:  
— А ты откуда знаешь? И вообще, тебе-то что?  
— Тетя Меди сказала, что ты до Сочельника должен был поехать дом смотреть, — Драко оставался невозмутимым. — А что до меня… Я еду с тобой, Поттер!  
— Чего?! — Гарри выронил ложку.  
— Того! — Малфой очень похоже передразнил его. — Я понял, что приглашения не дождусь и решил сам протянуть тебе руку помощи. Хоть это и не по-слизерински. Но что поделать, если ты не имеешь никакого понятия о правилах человеческого общения.  
Гарри отхлебнул сока и попытался взглядом выразить все, что кипело в душе. Потому что слов таких не было. Малфой бестрепетно встретил его гневный взгляд и, в свою очередь, уставился на него прозрачными от наглости гляделками.  
— Что ты так вылупился? Не боишься, что глазки прямо в кашку выпадут? Их ведь обратно нельзя будет приделать — сварятся.  
— Ты издеваться сюда пришел? — наконец разродился Гарри, безумно жалея об утраченной способности швыряться молниями. — Вали…  
Он не успел договорить — Малфой с поистине хоречьей ловкостью скользнул к нему и схватил за руки.  
— Тихо-тихо, успокойся, — забормотал он, с неожиданной силой удерживая Гарри. — Ну хочешь, я извинюсь, только дай сказать!  
— Говори и выметайся! — Гарри вырвался и оттолкнул его. — На хрен мне твои извинения!  
Он бы немедля вышвырнул Хорька в камин, но слишком хорошо знал себя — остыв, сразу пожалел бы, что не дал придурку договорить, и изводился бы потом от любопытства.  
Малфой сел на свое место, кротко сложил руки на коленях.  
— Во-первых, все-таки извини. Хотя я не понимаю, с чего ты так взъелся.  
Гарри окинул его угрожающим взглядом:  
— Я больше повторять не буду! Говори, зачем пришел!  
— Так я уже сказал! — Малфой тоже разозлился, да так, что скулы покраснели. — Я сказал, что еду с тобой!  
— А на фига мне ты?! — заорал Гарри. — И на фига это тебе?  
— Да потому что тебе, безголовому идиоту, нужна нянька, чтобы ты не сдох в очередной авантюре! — Малфой аж вскочил. — И не погубил заодно моего ребенка!  
Гарри прикрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, с ужасом почувствовав знакомое покалыванье в предплечьях. Чертов Хорек… довел таки!  
— Убирайся, Малфой, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Я сам разберусь, нужна ли мне нянька, и кто ею будет.  
В ответ послышался безрадостный смех:  
— Как знакомо… Прямо дежа-вю какое-то…  
Гарри не ответил, продолжая размеренно дышать.  
— Поттер, — в голосе Хорька послышалось беспокойство. — Что с тобой?.. Опять, да? Эльф! Принеси хозяину…  
— Успокоительного, Кричер, — сказал Гарри, не открывая глаз, опрокинул в себя услужливо поданный пузырек, убедился, что молния отступила в недра организма, и наконец посмотрел на Малфоя:  
— Ты еще здесь?  
Тот упрямо выдвинул вперед подбородок:  
— Я не уйду, пока не мы поговорим нормально.   
— Тогда тебе придется здесь поселиться, — Гарри вернулся к каше, игнорируя вжавшегося в кресло Малфоя. С минуту ел молча, и, когда зелье начало действовать, вопреки собственным словам, миролюбиво спросил: — Так ты серьезно две недели ждал, что я приглашу тебя ехать со мной?  
— Может, я и псих, но не настолько, — так же спокойно ответил Малфой. — Я… думал. Искал информацию. Опять думал.  
— Злился на меня...  
— Не без этого, — Малфой кивнул и будто повторил давешние мысли Гарри, — но я достаточно образован, чтобы понимать, что ты действовал в своем праве. Но…  
Он смешался под выжидающим взглядом, нервно потеребил белоснежные манжеты, закусил губу. Гарри терпеливо ждал, намазывая на тост сливовый джем — зелье все-таки было отличным, жаль, что его нельзя принимать все время. Малфой наконец решился и сбивчиво заговорил:  
— Поттер, тебе все равно нужен… компаньон. Человек рядом, чтобы помочь, если что… Потом, я сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь французский язык и вообще страну. А я… могу быть тебе полезным. И ребенок… Я знаю, что не имею на него никаких прав, но он же мне не чужой! Ты просто не понимаешь, что значит ребенок для чистокровного мага!   
— Да? — Гарри приподнял бровь. — Неужели больше, чем для любого нормального человека?  
— Больше! — Малфой подался вперед. — Ты никогда не задумывался, почему в старых семьях так мало детей?  
— Рон говорил, это оттого, что вы выбираете жен по чистокровности и положению, — Гарри прожевал кусок тоста. — Поэтому не можете поддержать женщину во время беременности.  
— Рон говорил, — опять передразнил его Малфой. — Это может быть правдой, если только жена магически намного слабее мужа. А уж это обстоятельство, поверь мне, проверяется еще перед помолвкой. Мы не глупее Уизли, что бы он там ни думал.  
— А почему тогда? — Гарри действительно стало интересно.  
— А потому, — Малфой тоскливо вздохнул, — что твой любимый Дамблдор в чем-то был прав… Старые семьи не то чтобы… ладно, можно сказать, что и вырождаются. Слишком много близкородственных браков. Для того, чтобы ребенок родился здоровым и магически полноценным, требуется столько магии родителей, что второго они уже не потянут. Твои Уизли – счастливое исключение. И, предупреждая твой вопрос — мы избегаем браков с магглами и магглокровками не только из идеологических убеждений. Во-первых, в таких семьях действительно велик риск рождения сквиба. Во-вторых, у старых чистокровных родов формируется особый магический фон, родовая магия, подпитывающая и поддерживающая всех членов рода. — Он посмотрел на Гарри. — Ты говорил, что тебя спасла любовь матери, ее самопожертвование, давшее тебе Кровную защиту. Так вот, поддержка родовой магии — это примерно то же самое, не настолько эффективное, конечно, зато распространяющееся на всех членов семьи на всю их жизнь. Меня, например, очень сложно отравить, я просто не возьму отравленное блюдо в рот, магия не позволит. Еще кое-что по мелочи… У других семей может быть что-то другое… Но родовая магия — это очень сложный и очень хрупкий механизм. Бесконтрольное смешение крови может разрушить его в одночасье, а это ведь то, что предки накапливали веками ради благополучия своих потомков!   
Гарри понимающе кивнул, хотя, по его мнению, ломать себе жизнь ради сохранения этой самой родовой магии все равно не стоило. Живут же другие как-то без нее, и неплохо. Но не ему, выжившему только благодаря Кровной защите матери, было об этом говорить.  
— Поэтому для нас свой, родной ребенок значит гораздо больше, чем для других, — закончил Малфой. — Меня никто не простит… я сам себя не прощу, если оставлю его на произвол судьбы.  
Гарри возмутился:  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто я — это произвол судьбы!   
— А разве не так? Я не имею в виду, что ты будешь плохим отцом, — быстро уточнил Драко. — Но, согласись, Поттер, ты ведь вечно влипаешь в неприятности!  
— Они меня сами находят, — раздосадованно буркнул Гарри. — Я ничего специально не ищу.  
— Это неважно, — отмахнулся Малфой. — И я просто не могу допустить, чтобы ты, беременный моим ребенком, жил где-то там один. А поскольку других кандидатур в компаньоны у тебя, по всей видимости, нет, предлагаю свою.  
Гарри потряс головой:  
— Ладно, сделаем вид, что я понял твои доводы. А теперь еще раз отвечаю… — Он хотел сказать твердое “Нет!”, но посмотрев на набычившегося и какого-то несчастного Малфоя, вдруг передумал. — Хорошо, я подумаю. И извещу тебя о своем решении.

Говоря это, Гарри намеревался через пару дней отправить Малфою письмо с безоговорочным: “Извини, но нет”, вот только к вечеру понял, что хитрый Хорек сказал ему далеко не все о своих мотивах. И о том, почему так долго ждал – неужели целых две недели думал? Ладно, то, что он говорил о ребенке, наверняка было правдой. Но ведь он беспокоился о Гарри задолго до того, как узнал о его беременности! Почему так важно было разобраться в мотивах Драко, Гарри сам не мог себе объяснить. Казалось бы, какая разница, раз ему самому Малфой на хрен не сдался? Но вот не мог он просто плюнуть и забыть… И еще кое в чем тот был прав — Гарри не знал ни языка страны, в которой собирался прожить несколько лет, ни ее саму. Конечно, жизнь заставит — научится, но без помощника, да еще и с ребенком на руках, ему придется туго. Есть, конечно, миссис Тонкс, но он не может слишком сильно на нее рассчитывать, у нее своих забот полно… И, кстати говоря, почему она вдруг разоткровенничалась с племянником? Не иначе и тот ей открылся…  
— Да, Драко сказал мне о вашем разговоре, — подтвердила Андромеда. — Бедный мальчик выглядел довольно шокированным.  
— Да уж наверно, — Гарри помялся. — Знаете, он вчера заявил, что поедет со мной.  
Она удивленно выгнула бровь:  
— Как… радикально. Хотя неудивительно. Малфои очень трепетно относятся к продолжению рода.  
— Но мой ребенок не будет иметь никакого отношения к его роду! — возразил Гарри. Опасение, что белобрысое семейство предъявит претензии на наследника, заставило его внимательно изучить свод Магического Семейного права.   
— Не будет, — согласилась Андромеда. — Если ты сам не захочешь обратного… И, Гарри… Думаю, что предложение Драко вызвано не только заботой о ребенке.   
Гарри промолчал. Миссис Тонкс участливо коснулась его руки:  
— Ох, какие же вы сами еще дети… Но что поделать, раз так все сложилось, надо извлекать из ситуации лучшее. Подумай об этом. Так что у тебя с домом? Ты решился?  
— Да. Вот, смотрите, — Гарри оживился и извлек из кармана стопку колдографий. — Правда, симпатичный?  
Выбранный дом находился в Савойе, у подножия Альп, среди полей и виноградников. Небольшой, с тремя маленькими спаленками наверху и совмещенной кухней-гостиной внизу, окруженный садом, он в течение нескольких поколений принадлежал магам, уже был подключен к Каминной сети, и на него были наложены все необходимые Защитные чары — оставалось только перенастроить их на нового хозяина. Это и не слишком высокая запрошенная цена с самого начала привлекли Гарри, а побывав там, он был совершенно очарован. Оплетенные розами и вьюнком каменные стены, высокие узкие окна с яркими витражными вставками, белоснежная штукатурка и медовое дерево во внутренней отделке — домик как будто был создан его детской мечтой.  
— Только хозяева вдруг заколебались, — огорченно поведал он восхищенно ахавшей над колдографиями Андромеде. — Там старушка-вдова живет, дочь хотела перевезти ее к себе, та вроде соглашалась, но в последний момент заартачилась. А я уже не хочу другой дом, да и вариантов особо нет… Жду вот.  
— У стариков часто бывают капризы, — она махнула рукой. — Опыт подсказывает, раз уж они затеяли это дело с продажей, то уже не отступятся. Так что начинай собираться, Гарри. 

Житейский опыт миссис Тонкс подсказал правду — уже через два дня Гарри подписал договор и перевел деньги. Освободить дом продавцы обещали сразу после Нового года, в течение буквально трех дней — видать, боялись, что старушка опять передумает. И пора было уже переезжать – несмотря ни на что, тело у Гарри было мужское, и живот, если внимательно присмотреться, выглядел уже не совсем плоским. Так что откладывать ответ на предложение Малфоя стало некуда. Поразмыслив, Гарри решил пойти на компромисс.  
— Я не могу вот так взять и согласиться, — сказал он. — Сам понимаешь, у нас не те отношения. Но и совсем отказаться тоже не могу… не знаю уж, почему… Короче, предлагаю тебе вот что. Я перееду, устроюсь, друзья мне помогут обжиться. И уж потом ты приедешь в гости, я сообщу тебе каминный адрес. А там посмотрим, сможем ли мы жить в одном доме, не убивая друг друга.  
— Звучит разумно, — согласился Малфой. — Хорошо, буду ждать письма.  
Он с любопытством огляделся вокруг:  
— Ты возьмешь что-нибудь отсюда?  
— Нет, — Гарри засмеялся. — В том доме здешняя обстановка будет смотреться странно. Да там почти все есть, мебель в гостиной мне понравилась, такая… добротная, — он вспомнил тетино словечко. — Только спальни надо будет заново обставить.   
— Мебель бери в Лионе, у мастера Жильбера, — Драко потянулся за пером. — Я напишу тебе, как его найти. Мы у него для виллы в Ницце заказывали…   
Гарри не стал возражать, хотя не думал, что мебель, подходящая для малфоевской виллы, будет уместна в его доме. Но иметь координаты проверенного мастера было хорошо в любом случае.  
— Еще в Лионе есть мадам Шо, — Малфой продолжил раздавать советы, подозрительно смахивающие на распоряжения. — У нее хорошие ткани, даже в меноре есть портьеры от нее. Мать всегда в этой лавке часами пропадает.  
— Ну, раз даже в меноре… — притворно ахнул Гарри и вдруг вспомнил то, о чем сам он, привыкший к самостоятельной жизни, как-то не задумывался, пока ему не подсказала Гермиона: — Кстати, о матери… Малфой, а как ты объяснишь свой отъезд родителям?   
Тот резко сдулся, опустил глаза.   
— Маме скажу почти правду, — нехотя сказал он. — Ну, что ты болен, и тебе нужна помощь. Она поймет, Долг Жизни и все такое. Тетя поможет уговорить, если что… А отцу… — он помолчал и договорил с большим усилием. — Вряд ли он вообще заметит мое отсутствие.  
Дальнейшее развитие темы явно грозило очередной ссорой, и Гарри оставил ее. Просто сказал для собственного спокойствия:  
— Это хорошо, что ты не сказал им о ребенке. Имей в виду, я не желаю, чтобы они знали, и, если что, буду все отрицать.  
— Конечно, не сказал, — огрызнулся Малфой. — Помимо всего, для мамы было бы слишком болезненно знать, что у нее есть внук, и не иметь возможности быть с ним.  
Гарри слегка устыдился и перевел разговор на более приятную тему:  
— Так ты хорошо знаешь Лион? Расскажи еще, что там и где.  
Драко снова обрел надменный вид и снисходительный тон:  
— Я бывал там чуть не каждое лето. Там продают лучший во всей Европе шелк. Ну что ты сидишь? Возьми перо и записывай: вход в магический квартал находится…

***

Сад был красив даже таким — облетевшим, мокрым, с ломким узором голых черных ветвей на фоне серого неба. Гарри обошел его весь, представляя, как здесь будет хорошо, когда деревья и кусты зазеленеют, а на клумбах распустятся цветы. В самой глубине, у забора он обнаружил крошечный игровой домик, запущенный, но вполне целый. Находка привела его почему-то в полный восторг, и Гарри вернулся в дом, думая, что все-таки он — очень везучий парень.  
— У меня есть игровой домик! — объявил он отдыхающим от праведных трудов друзьям. — Еще две сливы, три вишневых дерева, пять яблонь и огромное количество всяких кустов. И большой огород.  
— Я заметила в северном углу посадки разных трав, — сказала Гермиона. — Обязательно проверь их весной, Гарри, и составь список. Всегда хорошо иметь под рукой свежие ингредиенты для зелий.  
— Не боись, Хорек этим займется, — пробурчал Рон. — Уж он насчет зелий ничего не упустит. А Гарри весной не до травок будет.  
Гарри кинул в него подушкой.   
— Опять ты! — железная уверенность друга в том, что Малфой не просто приедет в гости, а останется тут жить, несказанно бесила. Как и то, что Рон оказался прав, предсказав еще тогда, когда Гарри рассказал ему, что пришлось открыться Малфою:  
— Да, дружище, не надо было этого делать... Вот увидишь, теперь он от тебя не отвяжется. Прилипнет, не отдерешь.   
— Пока не похоже что-то, — усомнился Гарри.  
— Да что я, Хорька не знаю? — возмутился Рон. — Он еще в школе прямо наизнанку выворачивался, лишь бы тебя достать! А тут ты ему самолично в руки такой убойный аргумент… Нет, он просто не сможет им не воспользоваться.  
— Так в школе он думал, как навредить! А тут вроде как помочь хотел, а оказалось, что не надо, уже помог!   
Друг посмотрел на него с недоумением:  
— Ну и что? Нет, мне, конечно, удивительно, с чего это он так переменился… но как был зацикленным на тебе, так и остался. Только... это… — он пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слова.  
— Сменил полярность: отрицательное на положительное, — подсказала Гермиона и поцеловала Рона. — Ты у меня такой умница.  
Гарри только скептически усмехнулся, глядя на их единодушие. А после визита Хорька с предложением компаньонства очень не хотел рассказывать им об этом, чтобы не видеть написанное на лицах: “А что мы говорили!” Но куда деваться, пришлось. И услышал от Рона очередное предсказание:   
— Ну все, раз ты его сразу не послал, он все равно приедет и будет с тобой жить. Ты только постарайся спроваживать его куда-нибудь, когда я там буду. Сам понимаешь, я за себя не ручаюсь, могу и прибить.  
— Да с чего ты взял, что я соглашусь?   
— Что я, Хорька не знаю? — снова сказал Рон. — Если уж он что решил, зубами это выгрызет.  
— А мое мнение уже в расчет не принимается? — всерьез обиделся Гарри. — Ты считаешь меня тряпкой?  
— Нет, ты что! — Рон покраснел и заговорил медленно, обдумывая каждое слово. — Ты, Гарри, наоборот, самый сильный человек, которого я знаю. И, наверно, поэтому ты... Не знаю как сказать… В общем, ты не сможешь оттолкнуть человека, если он к тебе с добром.  
Гарри слегка смягчился:  
— И ты уверен, что Хорек именно с добром?  
— Нет, конечно, не уверен... Это уж тебе выяснять, дружище! Но если что, я помогу тебе спрятать труп.

Рон поймал подушку и прикрылся ею:  
— Все-все! Не бей меня! Я и так до сих пор не оклемался от вечеринки.  
— А вот не надо было столько пить, — назидательно сказала Гермиона и самокритично добавила: — Хотя не мне говорить… Но ты, Рон, все же перебрал.  
Гарри засмеялся, вспоминая: его прощальная вечеринка удалась на славу. К утру из всей компании только он и Кричер оставались трезвыми.  
Хотя поначалу веселье не ладилось — Гарри даже не ожидал, что известие о неладах с его здоровьем и скором отъезде из Англии так сильно всех расстроит. Общее мнение выразил Невилл, как всегда, откровенно и деликатно:  
— Просто ты для нас такой символ, что ли, Гарри… Я понимаю, что тебе может быть неприятно, но это так и есть. Весь прошлый год мы жили, думая, что если с тобой все хорошо — значит, и с нами будет все хорошо… как-то так… Нет, ты не думай, все переживают именно за тебя, но твое благополучие — это уже не только твое личное дело, — он виновато развел руками.   
— Это мне наказание такое за убийство Волдеморта? — хмуро спросил Гарри.  
Невилл улыбнулся:  
— Если тебе легче, считай, что так. Но нам искренне хочется, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо.  
Гарри уже ругал себя, что не додумался отложить объявление о своих делах на окончание вечеринки, когда пришли прямо-таки светящиеся от счастья Дин Томас с Дафной Гринграсс и молча продемонстрировали обручальные кольца.   
О неожиданном и бурном романе двух таких разных однокурсников Гарри знал со слов Рона, но как-то не думал, что у них все настолько серьезно. Дафна была чистокровной слизеринкой, так что вряд ли ее семья приняла магглорожденного Дина с распростертыми объятиями. Судя по поднявшемуся радостному гомону, все, кроме него, были посвящены в перипетии этой помолвки и знали, чего стоило ребятам обретение колец на пальцах. Но Гарри и без этого знания был безмерно рад за них и благодарен — с триумфальным явлением счастливой парочки все переключились на поздравления и позитив, и дальше вечеринка потекла как по маслу.

К счастью, Джинни, кажется, успела пережить их разрыв и вела себя с Гарри, как с хорошим приятелем. А когда Дафна спросила у нее, не общается ли она с Теодором Ноттом, ведь тот так явно на нее заглядывался, надолго впала в задумчивость. Рону это совсем не понравилось:  
— Только слизеринца нам в семье не хватало!  
— Да с чего ты взял? — удивился Гарри. — Он, может, и не интересен ей вовсе. Просто удивилась.  
— Я свою сестру знаю, — заявил Рон. — Джин просто так ни от чего не грузится. И, если что-то себе в голову вобьет, не отступит, пока своего не добьется. Это с тобой она как-то лопухнулась. Видать, детские впечатления помешали — так и не смогла поверить, что ты не герой из сказки, а обычный парень.  
— Тебя послушать, Джинни и Хорек — одинаковые, — Гарри обиделся за свою бывшую девушку.  
— А в чем-то они похожи, — серьезно кивнул Рон. — Просто Джинни посмелее будет, хоть и девчонка. Ну и воспитание у нее нормальное. У нашей мамы не забалуешь.  
— Ладно… Но вот что интересно — ты Джинни знаешь, потому что она твоя сестра. А почему ты так уверен, что так же хорошо знаешь Малфоя?  
Рон посмотрел на него удивленно:  
— Не так же, конечно, но… Гарри, мы с ним шесть лет на одном курсе учились! У меня есть глаза и уши. Хотя, что я тебе говорю… Вот вы с Гермионой тоже одинаковые — видите и слышите только то, что по делу надо, или касается вас самих. И как вам не скучно так жить?  
Ответить Гарри было нечего — друг говорил чистую правду.

— А я даже рад, что Малфой здесь будет, — между тем, Рон опять завел свою шарманку. — Он, конечно, хорь облезлый, но хоть будет нос по ветру держать. А то ты, Гарри, так и будешь сидеть и ничего не узнаешь, даже если этот… зонби-акалипсис случится.  
— Зомби-апокалипсис, Рон, — автоматически поправила его Гермиона и фыркнула. — Ну и что? Главное, что Гарри знает, как справиться с инферналами. И умеет это делать.  
Вспоминать об инферналах не хотелось, сердиться на Рона тоже, и Гарри перевел разговор на всегда пользующуюся успехом тему:  
— Что готовим на ужин? Кричер, ты все продукты из дома перетащил?

Друзья провели у него три дня — Гермиона даже взяла ради этого выходной за свой счет. Они побывали в магическом квартале Лиона, который, к удивлению Гарри, оказался намного больше такового в Лондоне.   
— Это потому, что на континенте маги привыкли жить скученно со Средних веков, — объяснила Гермиона. — Они еще тогда объединялись, потому что так легче было прятаться от Инквизиции. В Париже вообще целый магический район, улиц, наверно, двадцать. В следующий мой приезд обязательно там побываем.  
Мебель для спален Гарри купил все-таки у мастера Жильбера — тот делал не только дорогие гарнитуры на заказ для вилл и особняков, но и простые удобные вещи для обычных домов. Так что попозже Гарри решил заказать у него и детскую. Там же, в Лионе, он купил сову — неприметного серого самца, которого назвал без выкрутасов Греем. Без своего почтальона ему теперь было никак нельзя.  
Посуду и прочие домашние мелочи привезли с Гриммо — Кричер собирал и упаковывал все это добро несколько дней, не слушая Гарри, убеждавшего, что проще будет купить новое.  
— Хозяину лишь бы деньги тратить, — ворчал он. — У хозяина есть прекрасная посуда, зачем новая? Хозяин нигде не найдет такого серебра! И одеял таких не найдет! И подушек!  
В конце концов Гарри отступил, велев не брать только портьеры и покрывала — Блэковский помпезный бархат успел надоесть ему на Гриммо. Эти вещи он купил у разрекламированной Малфоем мадам Шо. Шелк в Лионе продавался действительно великолепный — самых разных расцветок и фактур, зачарованный и обычный. Гарри не выдержал соблазна и купил жутко дорогие занавески из тончайшей зеленой вуали, на которой, сменяя друг друга, распускались разные полевые цветы, летали бабочки и прыгали кузнечики. Он повесил их в выбранную для будущей детской комнату и добрых полчаса просидел там, любуясь на эту иллюзию летнего луга.

Гарри проводил друзей до французского Министерства Магии, откуда они должны были добираться до Англии международным камином. Ему самому надо было зарегистрировать свой новый каминный адрес и получить разрешение на использование Магглоотталкивающих чар на участке. Вот тут-то он и понял по-настоящему, что такое языковой барьер: если бы не Гермиона, хорошо говорившая по-французски, провозился бы, наверно, весь день. А с ее помощью все удалось сделать намного быстрее, чем было бы в Англии — то ли французы были по своей натуре меньшими бюрократами, то ли у них попросту не было своего Перси Уизли.  
Но вот подруга исчезла в зеленом пламени, за ней нырнул в камин Рон, и Гарри остался один. Он потерянно огляделся, вспомнил, что хотел прогуляться по Парижу, но журчащая вокруг французская речь вдруг показалась враждебной, сам он — уязвимым и беззащитным, а день — промозглым и холодным. Поэтому Гарри решил, что раз в жизни имеет право поступить малодушно, и зашагал к общему Каминному залу. Зато, бросив в огонь летучий порох и произнеся: “Поттер-хаус у Мерибель!”, испытал прилив законной гордости — у него впервые в жизни появился свой собственный дом. Принадлежащий только ему и никому больше. 

Гарри прожил один еще неделю. Много гулял по окрестностям, накинув на себя Отвлекающие чары. Нашел совершенно замечательную пекарню, где пекли неимоверно вкусный хлеб в больших каменных печах, и ходил туда каждый день. Примелькаться и обратить на себя внимание он не боялся — благодаря чарам магглы забывали о нем в тот же миг, когда отводили от него взгляд. Этот же хлеб можно было купить в ближайшей деревушке, куда его привозили на аккуратном, ярко разрисованном фургончике, но Гарри больше нравилось бывать в пекарне и приносить домой еще горячие багеты и булочки. В деревне был магазинчик, торгующий местными сырами, сливками и молоком. Гарри продегустировал их все и нашел заслуживающими самой лучшей оценки. Да и мясо местное было отличным. Даже Кричер признал высокое качество местных продуктов, хоть и сетовал на их маггловское происхождение. Но французских поставщиков-магов он не знал, а Гарри было абсолютно все равно, кто делал все эти вкусные вещи.  
Но проводить все время за едой было нельзя, гулять одному, когда даже впечатлениями поделиться было не с кем, надоело, и Гарри начал тосковать. Даже пребывание в клинике не могло сравниться с теперешней скукой. Там у него были осмотры, беседы с целителем, занятия… Да даже возможность поесть в столовой, окруженным людьми, оказывается, очень скрашивала одиночество. И как он мог думать, что проживет так почти полгода, лишь время от времени видясь с друзьями и мэтром Дювалем?   
Так что, отправляя Грея в Малфой-менор, он обещал себе быть с Драко как можно более дружелюбным. Перспектива жить с ним в одном доме уже не казалась Гарри невозможной и даже нежелательной.   
“Не зря говорят, все течет, все меняется, — думал он, гадая, когда Малфой сможет приехать. — Кто бы мне сказал, что я когда-нибудь буду с нетерпением ждать встречи с Хорьком! Или ему — что он будет навязывать мне свое общество. Хотя он мне всегда его навязывал… правда, каким образом это делалось… Интересно, все-таки, что же заставило его, как говорит Гермиона, сменить полярность? Скорее бы он уж приехал, что ли...”


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Гарри как раз сидел в гостиной, наслаждаясь вечерним какао и думая, ложиться ли спать или посидеть еще чуть-чуть, когда камин вспыхнул зеленым огнем и выплюнул донельзя взъерошенного Малфоя — растрепанная длинная челка закрывала пол-лица, ворот мантии был смят и надорван, а левая щека опухла и покраснела. Гарри подскочил:  
— Ты что, дрался?  
— Здравствуй, Поттер! — Малфой мотнул головой, отбрасывая челку назад, обжег отчаянным злым взглядом. — Все из-за тебя! Все самое плохое в моей жизни происходит из-за тебя!  
— Да что ты говоришь? — Гарри сел обратно на свое место, отхлебнул какао. Горло стиснуло разочарованием — и вот это он так ждал? — Тогда почему ты здесь?   
Малфой опустил голову, снова занавесившись челкой. Его заметно трясло. Что бы с ним не случилось по дороге, оно явно не было простым недоразумением. Злость куда-то испарилась, стало даже жаль придурка.  
— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, поняв, что ответа не будет. — Кричер! Покажи мистеру Малфою его комнату. Я пошел спать, поговорим утром.  
Он и в самом деле лег, но напряженно прислушивался к происходящему. Чуть погодя послышались шаги, и хлопнула соседняя дверь — Малфой все-таки остался, хотя Гарри бы не удивился, если б тот ушел обратно в камин. Что же с Хорьком все-таки случилось? Нарвался на кого-то в Министерстве? Пока в голову приходил только такой вариант. Но причем тогда Гарри? Хотя для Малфоя все плохое всегда происходило по вине Поттера, ничего нового он сегодня не сказал…   
Гарри прислушался — в соседней спальне что-то шуршало и постукивало. Вещи разбирает? Интересно, сколько чемоданов он привез? Шкаф-то в комнате не сказать, чтобы большой… Гарри прыснул в подушку, представив переполненный шкаф и злого Малфоя, стоящего рядом с горой неразобранного багажа. Малфой топал ногами, размахивал палочкой, надувался до багровости и грозил кому-то кулаком. Потом забрался на верхушку горы из чемоданов, сел и заплакал. Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся — оказалось, он успел задремать, а из соседней комнаты доносились тихие, но отчетливо слышные судорожные всхлипы. Те захлебывающиеся, мучительные звуки, выходящие, когда пытаешься плакать беззвучно, вжимаешься лицом в подушку, но боль и горе такие сильные, что совсем сдержать рвущийся изнутри крик не удается, как ни старайся. Сердце стиснуло от острой жалости, но Гарри остался лежать, стараясь даже не двигаться, чтобы не шуметь. Он как будто вернулся на год назад, в палатку — сдавленный плач в темноте, собственная горькая беспомощность и неизвестность впереди… Но он слишком хорошо знал, что ничем сейчас не поможет Малфою, как тогда не мог помочь Гермионе. Как когда-то, много раз, никто не мог помочь ему самому. 

Утром Гарри предсказуемо проспал: растревоженная память заставила его проворочаться полночи, еще долго после того, как Малфой затих. Но на столе, к своему удивлению, он увидел свежие круассаны.   
— Кричер сказал, что ты каждое утро ходишь за хлебом, — послышалось из-за спины.  
Гарри обернулся — Малфой стоял у двери, бодрый, аккуратный и гладко причесанный, без всяких следов вчерашнего на лице.  
— Я подумал, что могу сходить вместо тебя, и загладить этим свое поведение, — продолжил он, проходя за стол.   
Гарри откусил большой кусок от ароматной, с его любимой шоколадной начинкой, булочки, прожевал его и кивнул:  
— У тебя получилось. В деревне брал?  
Малфой расслабился и улыбнулся:  
— Да, в таком нелепом автомобильчике.  
— Тут совершенно потрясающий хлеб, — Гарри откусил еще. — Ты пробовал? Я хожу за ним в пекарню, там такие огромные печи. Очень интересно.  
— Должно быть, — Малфой был необычайно вежлив. Видимо, решил во что бы то ни стало заставить забыть о своем вчерашнем срыве. — Что здесь еще интересного?  
Дальнейший разговор был таким же вежливым, осторожным и даже, можно сказать, светским. Гарри чувствовал себя героем какой-то постановки по Джейн Остин. Впечатление усугублял Кричер, снующий вокруг стола с тарелками и подливающий кофе и сок, как заправский лакей. Кстати говоря, хозяина он редко баловал таким обслуживанием! Было немного неловко, но забавно.  
— Пойдем погуляем? — предложил Гарри после завтрака. — Покажу тебе окрестности. Дом ты уже видел, наверно.  
— Его осмотр не занял много времени, — любезным тоном произнес Малфой. — Но он довольно милый.   
Это было ожидаемо, но Гарри все равно слегка обиделся.   
Окрестности Малфоя тоже не слишком впечатлили. К концу прогулки Гарри со смесью облегчения и разочарования думал, что, кажется, Рон все-таки ошибся, и Драко не пробудет здесь и нескольких дней. Вот только… почему он так плакал ночью? Из-за случайных людей и обид так не плачут. Миссис Малфой вряд ли могла сделать что-то плохое своему обожаемому сыночку, значит…  
— Дело в твоем отце, да? — Гарри держался весь день, но после ужина все-таки не сумел утерпеть. — Это из-за него ты вчера был… такой?  
Малфой молчал так долго, что извинения уже рвались с языка. Но, прежде чем Гарри произнес их, все же ответил:  
— Хотел бы я сказать, что это не твое дело, но… Да, ты прав. Поттер… я больше не могу вернуться домой. Придется тебе терпеть меня… долго.  
— Он выгнал тебя из дома? — Гарри был неприятно поражен. Какой бы сволочью ни был Люциус Малфой, но почему-то думалось, что сына он любит.   
Драко кивнул:  
— Я даже не думал, что он еще способен на такие... эмоции. Знаешь, все лето и осень отец был похож на инфернала. Не знаю, что его сломало больше — поражение или разочарование… но он почти не выходил из своего кабинета, много пил… и вообще… Я поэтому сказал тогда, что он вряд ли заметит мое отсутствие. Он бы и не заметил, наверно, но черт меня дернул зайти попрощаться…  
— Его взбесило мое имя?   
— Не только… Мне сейчас кажется, что он посчитал предательством сам факт моего отъезда. У менора сейчас не лучшие времена, знаешь ли. Но если глава рода сам сидит сложа руки, какое право он имеет требовать что-то от меня! — глаза Малфоя сверкнули яростью. — Я и не могу почти ничего, а что мог — то сделал!  
Гарри вспомнил, как в начале лета сам испытал настоящий шок, прочитав подсунутую Кричером книгу о волшебных домах и поняв причину стремительного упадка особняка Блэков на Гриммо. Но ему потребовалось провести всего пару ритуалов, пусть и довольно сложных, чтобы дом ожил и перестал сопротивляться попыткам навести порядок. И ведь в отличие от Блэков, Малфои никуда не девались и продолжали жить в своем меноре!  
— Да? — скептически хмыкнул Драко на его недоумение. — Знаешь ли, семейное поместье не слишком приспособлено для того, чтобы быть ставкой безумного Темного Лорда! Пусть мы и считаемся темными магами, но до создания хоркруксов не опустился ни один Малфой. Как и… до всего остального. По крайней мере, не у себя дома.  
— Ты знаешь о хоркруксах?! А черт, ты же читал дневник…  
— Успокойся, Поттер, — Малфой сухо усмехнулся. — Из дневника понятно только, что ты им был. Подробности я нашел в своей домашней библиотеке.  
— Так что с менором? — Гарри решил сменить тему. — Дом на Гриммо умирал, пока я не провел полные ритуалы принятия, потому что Сириус не мог принять его по-настоящему, а я не был Блэком по крови. Но после ритуалов все стало нормально, я даже ремонт собирался делать…  
— Долго объяснять… Главное, что в последний год хозяевами в меноре были отнюдь не Малфои… И не забывай, что дом на Гриммо — всего лишь небольшой городской особняк!   
— А у вас настоящее имение? — полюбопытствовал Гарри. — С земельными владениями и прочим?  
— Земельные владения с принятием Статута мы почти все утратили, — нехотя ответил Малфой. — Пришлось продать магглам… Но территория самого поместья достаточно велика. И дом… Ну ты сам его видел.  
— Не то чтобы у меня была возможность его рассмотреть, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Но он, кажется, действительно большой.  
— О да, он действительно большой, — передразнил его Драко. — Мы с матерью сделали все, что могли, но этого мало. А отец… мне даже кажется, что ему нравится жить так! Со всеми этими неупокоенными духами, плесенью на стенах и рыдающими домовиками!  
— Наверно, ему нравится хранить память о своем Лорде, — Гарри не смог сдержаться. — Ведь это все, что у него осталось.  
Малфой бешено зыркнул на него из-под челки, но отвечать на выпад не стал. Просто поднялся и ушел наверх. Гарри посидел немного один, чувствуя легкое раскаяние. Извиняться не хотелось, в конце концов, он сказал только то, что думал… но все-таки, наверно, надо было. Кричер зазвенел посудой, бросая укоризненные взгляды на хозяина, и он не выдержал.  
— Можно? — Гарри постучал в дверь. За ней безмолвствовали. — Извини, Малфой. Я не должен был…  
— Конечно, не должен, — дверь распахнулась. Драко уже был в пижаме. — Но… короче, извинения приняты.  
— Хорошо… Тогда спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной, — Малфой закрыл дверь. Гарри пошел к себе, улыбаясь и думая, что не так все и плохо сложилось для первого дня. По крайней мере, они не прокляли друг друга и даже не подрались.

***

— Поттер, тебе не пойдет этот цвет, — Малфой решительно отобрал у Гарри футболку с забавным принтом — лев, спящий на крыше автомобиля с задранными кверху лапами — на ядовито-зеленом фоне. — И вообще, — прошипел он, отойдя подальше от лотка, — что за страсть к дешевым маггловским тряпкам? Или без гриффиндорской символики дня не можешь прожить?  
Гарри мученически закатил глаза:  
— Просто картинка понравилась! Малфой, ну какая разница, идет мне этот цвет или не идет? Я в этой футболке на прием в Министерство не собираюсь! И какая разница, маггловская она или не маггловская?  
— Все начинается с малого, — отрезал Малфой. — И потом, ты — Гарри Поттер, а не кто-то там. Изволь соответствовать и думать о своем имидже.  
— Боже, еще ты мне это не говорил, — Гарри надулся.   
Малфой потащил его к ближайшему кафе:  
— Я хочу пить. А тебе пора поесть чего-нибудь… хотя, может, вернемся в Quartier Magique? Я не доверяю этим маггловским забегаловкам.  
Гарри из духа противоречия решительно распахнул дверь:  
— Не бойся, не отравлюсь.  
Они уже несколько дней гуляли по Парижу. Малфой отлично знал магическую часть города и трещал по-французски, как сорока. С маггловским Парижем он был знаком поверхностно, но быстро сориентировался, как только привык к дорожному движению. Так что Гарри оставалось только ходить за ним и наслаждаться красотами.  
— А Лондон ты тоже не знаешь? — как-то спросил у него Гарри. — В смысле, маггловский?  
— Лондон почти весь маггловский, — хмуро ответил Малфой. — Я неплохо знаю исторические места и здания, этого достаточно. И в Париже мне до сих пор хватало Quartier Magique и острова Сите. Не знаю, что тебе надо еще.  
Но одного Гарри он гулять все равно не отпускал, предпочитая ходить с ним и нудить время от времени о «проклятых магглах».

В кафе Малфой заставил Гарри самостоятельно сделать заказ: «без практики так и останешься безъязыким». Пришлось попотеть, зато старания были вознаграждены: официант в кои веки принес именно то, что Гарри хотел — луковый суп и запеченное мясо. Малфой лениво ковырялся в салате и пил разбавленное водой вино.  
— А ты есть не хочешь? — спросил подобревший от сытости Гарри. — Мне понравилось, очень вкусно.  
— Я лучше поем дома или у месье Терье. И тебе рекомендую. У магглов столько заразных болезней…  
— Во-первых, ты все равно что-то ешь и пьешь, — резонно заметил Гарри. — Во-вторых, есть такая вещь, как санитарный контроль.  
Малфой упрямо промолчал. Гарри не стал спорить — все равно Хорьку ничего не докажешь, а портить такой хороший день ссорой не хотелось. Как ни удивительно, но оказалось, что общество Малфоя может быть очень даже приятным, если не заострять внимание на каждом его высказывании. Да и сам Драко, было видно, старался держать себя в рамках. По крайней мере, он еще ни разу не сказал ничего по-настоящему оскорбительного.  
— Куда теперь? — Гарри отодвинул тарелки.  
— А куда ты хочешь? Мне все равно.  
Гарри посмотрел в окно. Почти уже стемнело, и начался дождь.  
— Давай домой, — сказал он, почувствовав, что устал. — Только зайдем в тот магазин?  
Теперь настала очередь Малфоя закатывать глаза:  
— Поттер, ты еще не все там скупил?  
Гарри не удостоил его ответом, хотя, говоря по правде, в магазине «Новые игры» их уже узнавали в лицо. При этом Малфою сочувственно улыбались и сразу подавали свежие журналы, чтобы скоротать немалое количество времени, проводимое Гарри у прилавка. Но оно того стоило!  
Видимо, кто-то из магглорожденных или полукровок серьезно увлекся компьютерными играми и придумал их магический аналог. Насколько Гарри понял, использовался принцип работы Омута Памяти, но сильно упрощенный. Игры продавались в виде стеклянных сосудов с заключенными внутри иллюзиями. Погрузив в сосуд палочку, волшебник попадал в мир игры, где сражался с иллюзорными монстрами и проходил другие препятствия. Сюжеты не отличались сложностью и разнообразием, а цены были довольно высоки, но Гарри подозревал, что это только пока. И это все равно был прекрасный способ развлечься и расслабиться, так что пусть Малфой молчит.  
Малфой и молчал, пока Гарри обсуждал с продавцом, что выбрать на этот раз. К счастью, парень неплохо говорил по-английски, поэтому перевод не требовался. Проведя в магазине почти час, Гарри чуть не вприпрыжку направился к кафе мэтра Терье, где был общественный камин: не терпелось опробовать новые игрушки.  
Оказавшись дома, он с облегчением сбросил тяжелую теплую куртку и потянулся. И удивленно посмотрел на завороженно уставившегося на его живот Малфоя:  
— Что?  
Тот отвел глаза:  
— Нет, ничего… просто, когда ты так делаешь, уже заметно.  
Гарри вспыхнул:  
— Да? Черт…  
— А он… — Малфой замялся, но все же спросил: — Он еще не шевелится? Я читал, что уже может.  
— Нет, — Гарри зашагал к лестнице. — Еще нет.   
— Поттер! — голос Малфоя догнал его на площадке между этажами. Гарри обернулся — тот стоял у подножия лестницы. — Ты ведь… ты скажешь мне, когда он… ну, начнет?  
Гарри кивнул и почти бегом направился в свою комнату, намереваясь просидеть там весь вечер. Щеки горели, как обожженные. А когда он внимательно взглянул на себя в зеркало, побагровел даже лоб.   
Малфой был прав — выпуклость живота под тонким свитером просматривалась уже отчетливо, даже, когда он стоял прямо. Пока еще ее можно было принять за некоторую полноту, но скоро будет очевидно, что если это и полнота, то очень нездоровая. И скоро тот, кто там, внутри, начнет шевелиться, мэтр говорил, что с шестнадцатой недели это уже можно почувствовать…  
Гарри застонал и повалился на кровать, накрывая голову подушкой. Ну как, как так получилось, что до сих пор он ни разу не подумал о том, что носит в себе настоящего, живого, отдельного от него человека?! Вернее, он думал, конечно, но… Подушка полетела в угол. Он именно что думал: как о чем-то прочитанном или увиденном в фильме. Но по-настоящему понимать стал только сейчас, до сих пор воспринимая на самом деле свою беременность как способ лечения, не больше. Каким же он был идиотом…  
— Хозяин Гарри, — послышался скрипучий голос Кричера. — Ваше какао готово.  
— Принеси его сюда, — крикнул Гарри. Он был не готов продолжать разговор с Малфоем. И, пожалуй, даже думать ни о чем больше не хотел. — И прихвати еще флаконы из кармана моего пальто!

***

Мэтр Дюваль был неумолим:  
— Гарри, откладывать решение ты больше не можешь. Срок уже больше шестнадцати недель, и я просто не рискую брать на себя дальнейшую ответственность без помощи специалиста.  
— Но вы же сами сказали, что моя беременность не похожа на женскую! Чем мне может помочь акушер?  
— Не похожа только в плане гормональной поддержки! А развитие плода идет точно по тем же законам, что и у ведьм! И… — мэтр строго взглянул на Гарри, — ты подумал о том, что тебе еще и рожать?   
— Чем я буду рожать? — буркнул Гарри, неудержимо краснея.   
— Уж не тем, через что забеременел, — мэтр неожиданно захихикал и серьезно продолжил. — Извини, гм, за неуместную шутку. Но мы еще не знаем всех возможностей твоего тела… думаю, оно может создать и родовые пути, раз уж создало матку. А если нет, то понадобится операция. И в том, и в другом случае помощь специалиста жизненно необходима. Вот, я составил список, изучи его и подумай. Жду ответа через пару дней. Эти четверо грамотные специалисты и порядочные люди, я их всех неплохо знаю.  
Он вручил Гарри свиток.  
— А теперь о твоем общем состоянии. Думаю, могу уже с уверенностью сказать, что опасность полного перерождения миновала, ты стабилизировался на определенном уровне. Как мы и думали, для преобразования материи ни палочка, ни заклинания тебе уже никогда не потребуются, ихор из твоей крови тоже никуда не денется, но ты остаешься человеком. После появления ребенка, конечно, надо будет еще понаблюдать, но пока я в своих выводах уверен.  
— Хоть что-то хорошее, — кисло проговорил Гарри, вертя список в руках. — И наверняка есть «но», мэтр?  
— Конечно, есть, — Дюваль вздохнул. — Такова жизнь — за все надо платить. Но ты и так знаешь: в твоем случае «но» достаточно легковыполнимое — никаких нечеловеческих подвигов, переворотов и революций, никакого сильного и постоянного душевного напряжения. Спокойная, респектабельная жизнь, семья — ребенок у тебя уже будет, найдешь милую девушку или интересного молодого человека, занятие себе по душе... Ты умный, сильный и привлекательный юноша, к тому же обеспеченный и влиятельный, у тебя есть все условия для хорошего старта.   
— Ну да… Спасибо, мэтр Дюваль. Я вам напишу через пару дней.  
Когда фигура целителя скрылась в камине, с лестницы спустился Малфой.  
— Легковыполнимое, Поттер? Для нормального человека, конечно. А вот для тебя…   
— Подслушивал? — Гарри не удивился. А тот даже и не думал стесняться:  
— Не хотел бы, чтобы я услышал, поставил бы заглушку.  
— И то правда… Да ты и так все знаешь, что уж там.  
— Вот именно.  
Гарри развернул свиток, Малфой пристроился у него за плечом.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? — возмущение вышло каким-то вялым.  
— Нет, не кажется. И кого ты выберешь?  
— Еще не знаю. Хотя… — Гарри указал на вторую строчку: — Это ведь мужское имя?  
— Поль Мишле? Да.  
— Вот и отлично. По крайней мере, не придется раздеваться перед женщиной.  
На удивление, комментариев от Малфоя не последовало.  
— Что у нас на обед? — судя по звукам, тот уже рылся в кухонных шкафах.  
— А чего ты хочешь? — Гарри вдруг невыносимо захотелось приготовить что-нибудь необычное. Что-нибудь, что займет руки и голову на несколько часов. — Сегодня я добрый! Готов лично выполнить твой заказ.  
— Буйабес и суфле из цыпленка, Поттер? Мы во Франции или где? А на десерт шоколадные эклеры.  
Гарри усмехнулся:  
— Вызов принят. А теперь исчезни с моих глаз, пока не позову.

После обеда, имевшего оглушительный успех — Малфой сказал: «Вполне можешь сделать карьеру кухарки, Поттер. Чем не спокойное и респектабельное занятие?» — Гарри велел Кричеру купить все необходимое для суфле к послезавтрашнему дню:  
— У меня и правда неплохо получилось, и само блюдо очень вкусное. Надо угостить Рона и Гермиону.  
— Они приезжают послезавтра? — настороженно спросил Малфой.  
— Да, — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. — А ты имеешь что-то против?  
— Как я могу? — фыркнул Драко и встал. — Это твой дом и твои друзья.  
— Вот именно, — пробормотал Гарри ему вслед. Настроение испортилось. Хотя, что еще можно было ожидать от Малфоя?

***

День выдался теплый и солнечный, как будто был не конец января, а начало апреля. Вершины гор, обычно скрытые за облаками или туманной дымкой, сегодня ослепительно блестели на фоне ярко-голубого неба.  
Рон глубоко вдохнул бодрящий, пахнущий талым снегом воздух:  
— Хорошо здесь! У нас ледяной дождь уже который день. Жить не хочется. Да что я тебе рассказываю, ты и сам знаешь, как оно, зимой в Лондоне.  
— Я бы лучше в Лондоне жил, чем так, — Гарри пнул попавшийся под ноги камешек.  
— Так плохо? — Рон подобрался. — Это из-за Хорька?  
— Нет, — Гарри остановился, глубже засунул руки в карманы. — Как ни странно, он может быть весьма приличным человеком. Когда хочет этого. Париж мне показывает, учит языку и вообще… с ним интересно.  
Рон выжидающе молчал, глядя на него с тревогой. Гарри опустил голову:  
— Я боюсь, Рон. До меня только что дошло, — он обвел рукой вокруг живота, — что это все всерьез. По-настоящему… Глупо, да?  
— Почему же глупо? Конечно, ты боишься, — Рон передернулся. — Не хотел бы я быть на твоем месте… Но задний ход уже поздно давать, дружище. Может, мне пожить с тобой? До дня святого Валентина Джордж вполне справится один.  
— Не надо, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Не хочу все время разнимать вас с Малфоем. Я к нему уже привык, да со мной он и ведет себя нормально, а к тебе все равно будет цепляться.   
— Он мог бы уехать на это время. И ты бы от него отдохнул.  
— Ему некуда ехать. Я не уверен, есть ли у него деньги, а из дома его выгнал отец, когда узнал, что он хочет помочь мне. Ой, не говори только никому, — спохватился Гарри. — Мало ли, как у них, аристократов, принято. Люциус еще разозлится за слухи и выжжет его из рода, а я буду виноват.  
Рон присвистнул:  
— Удивил… Хотя теперь понятно, почему миссис Малфой со мной так любезно разговаривала на той неделе. Малфой-старший совсем, значит, с катушек съехал. Хорек же у него единственный.  
— Я и сам удивился… Это ж надо так меня ненавидеть, — Гарри усмехнулся.  
— А я по-другому скажу, Гарри, — Рон повернулся к нему с серьезным видом. — То, что Люциус тебя ненавидит, как раз не удивительно… А Хорек не наврал, случайно?  
Гарри вспомнил ночные слезы Драко в день приезда:  
— Нет, вряд ли. Он был действительно очень расстроен, так не сыграешь. Да и зачем ему врать?  
— М-да… Значит, Малфой пошел на разрыв с отцом, чтобы быть с тобой. Это уже серьезно, ты так не думаешь? Слишком уж большая жертва, если он хочет только дружить с тобой.  
— Думаю, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Но он ничего такого не говорит и не делает. А я не знаю, как спросить… и не уверен, что хочу знать.   
— Лучше спроси и останови все сейчас, если не хочешь заходить слишком далеко. — Голос Рона прозвучал непривычно жестко. — Одно дело, если он тебе нравится, другое — если ты его просто жалеешь. Хорек вполне способен воспользоваться твоей добротой.  
— С чего ты взял, что он мне нравится?  
— По крайней мере, вы с ним не собачитесь, даже общаетесь вполне себе… мило. При вашей истории это много значит… Гарри, сам понимаешь, я не в восторге от мысли, что мой лучший друг свяжет свою жизнь с Хорьком, но это твоя жизнь, тебе и решать. Я даже готов попытаться найти в нем глубоко скрытые достоинства, если тебе это будет важно.  
— Свяжет жизнь? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Не слишком ли дальний прицел, Рон? Мне всего восемнадцать, и ему тоже. С чего ты взял, что это может быть настолько серьезно?  
— Мне тоже восемнадцать, а Гермионе — девятнадцать. И она не беременна.  
Рон резко отвернулся и зашагал вперед. Гарри оторопело посмотрел ему вслед и бросился догонять:  
— Ты что, обиделся? Но что я такого сказал?  
Друг остановился, переступил с ноги на ногу:  
— Не обиделся, но… Я иногда забываю, что ты во многом такой маггл… Гарри, я Хорька терпеть не могу, но признаю, что, как чистокровный маг, он очень серьезен во всем, что касается семьи и рода. Мы, Уизли, когда-то отказались от сохранения родовой магии ради того, чтобы заключать браки только по любви и иметь многочисленное и здоровое потомство. И, кстати, Предателями Крови нас обозвали во многом из-за этого решения. У Малфоев все совсем не так, для них род — почти все. И он не стал бы уходить от отца, если бы не надеялся создать свою семью — с тобой и вашим ребенком.   
— Но почему он тогда молчит об этом и вообще?.. — Гарри ничего не понимал.  
— Да потому что знает, что ты его пошлешь, если он прямым текстом об этом скажет! Это же Хорек! У него уже план небось на сто шагов вперед расписан. И, кстати, не удивлюсь, если ссора с Люциусом — часть этого плана.  
— А почему именно со мной? Ну, семью создавать?  
Во взгляде Рона явственно читалась жалость:  
— А почему люди вообще женятся? Да еще и поперек воли родителей?  
— Стоп! — Гарри поднял руки. — Не хочу об этом больше ничего слышать!  
— Ладно, — Рон вздохнул. — Дело твое. Но ты все же подумай… А теперь расскажи-ка мне об этих «Новых играх». Ты не знаешь, кто их владелец?

Оставшееся время выходных, проведенных вместе, они к этой теме не возвращались, но во взглядах друга все мерещился невысказанный вопрос. И было даже хорошо, что Гермиона не смогла приехать — уж от нее-то Гарри так легко бы не отделался.  
Они прекрасно провели время: съездили на маггловскую экскурсию в горы, погуляли по Парижу, Рон еще и умудрился провести предварительные переговоры с владельцем «Новых игр» на предмет сотрудничества с «Умниками Уизли». Малфой почти все эти два дня просидел в своей комнате, спускаясь только поесть, за что Гарри был ему благодарен — они с Роном и за едой успевали поцапаться. Страшно подумать, чем бы обернулась совместная поездка в Альпы.

Проводив друга, Гарри застал Малфоя за рассматриванием фотографий с экскурсии.  
— Так странно, что они не двигаются, — Драко оглянулся на него. — Эта штука выглядит очень ненадежно… Как это называется?  
— Фуникулер. И они вполне надежны, хотя на фоне гор выглядят, конечно, неубедительно. Зато оттуда такой вид!  
— Наверно, — Малфой аккуратно сложил фотографии. — Завтра у тебя визит к акушеру, ты не забыл?  
— Вечно ты настроение испортишь, — Гарри сник. Месье Мишле категорически настаивал на том, что хотя бы первый осмотр должен состояться у него в клинике, «со всем необходимым оборудованием и возможностью, при необходимости, привлечь грамотный персонал». Гарри, в общем-то, понимал его, но от этого нежелание идти в женскую больницу не становилось меньше. Хотя месье Мишле и обещал «принять все меры для сохранения конфиденциальности».  
— Это мое призвание, — Малфой самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Если так уж боишься, давай переоденем тебя дамочкой. — Он оценивающе оглядел Гарри. — Тебе пойдет. Да и сильно стараться не придется. Талия у тебя со спины все еще девичья, плечики тощенькие, личико гладенькое…   
Гарри запустил в него книгой и разочарованно выругался, когда тот увернулся и сбежал наверх. Удрученно провел рукой по действительно гладким щекам — несколько волосков над верхней губой он сбривал каждый день в надежде на более бурный их рост, но больше растительности на лице у него не было. И мускулы никак не желали наращиваться. И вообще, даже по сравнению с далеко не атлетичным Малфоем, Гарри до сих пор выглядел, как подросток. Наверно, он все-таки отстает в физическом развитии от сверстников. Сволочной Хорек, знает, куда ужалить… Нет, Рон не может быть прав… или Гарри неправильно понял его намеки. 

Насчет конфиденциальности месье Мишле не обманул: Гарри вышел из камина прямо в смотровой. Наконец-то успокоившись, что точно не придется сидеть в очереди с беременными женщинами, он расслабился и улыбнулся представительному мужчине с черной бородкой:  
— Bonjour, monsieur!  
— Bonjour! — Мишле коротко поклонился. — Я говорю по-английски, так что лучше нам с вами общаться на вашем родном языке, во избежание недопонимания.  
— Да, буду очень благодарен.  
— Что же, мистер Поттер, раздевайтесь и ложитесь туда, — Мишле указал на кушетку со странного вида подвесками над ней. Видимо, это и было необходимое оборудование.  
Гарри вздохнул и взялся за мантию. Новый целитель пугал своей деловитостью и холодным огнем научного любопытства, горящим в глазах. Но, с другой стороны, отсутствие охов и ахов было, пожалуй, к лучшему.  
— Пока все идет хорошо, — объявил Мишле по окончании осмотра. — Единственно, вам следует немного набрать массу тела. Питайтесь чаще, не меньше пяти раз в день мелкими порциями, побольше мяса, рыбы, овощей. Следующий прием через месяц. Я пришлю вам сову с указанием времени приема и пароля к камину. Всего доброго.  
— До свидания, — немного обескураженно ответил Гарри и пошел к камину.

— Как прошло? — Малфой ждал его в гостиной.  
— Нормально, — Гарри сел в соседнее кресло. — Только какой-то он…  
— Какой?  
— Не знаю… Черствый, что ли… Я чувствовал себя каким-то научным экспонатом, а не человеком.  
— А ты считаешь, что все обязаны вокруг тебя прыгать? Гарри Поттер, наша новая знаменитость?   
— Иди ты, — Гарри встал. — Ничего я не считаю. Кричер! Обед готов?  
Нет, Рон точно не прав со своими намеками. Наверняка у Малфоя были какие-то еще свои причины порвать с отцом. Как бы то ни было, первым заводить разговор об этом Гарри ни за что не станет. Вот еще не хватало — напрашиваться на «комплименты».


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Покрытый жухлой травой, мокнущий под моросящим дождем луг у подножия горы не навевал никаких зловещих мыслей. И все-таки именно здесь когда-то пылали костры, унесшие к небесам пепел двухсот пятидесяти семи человек в один день.   
— Как люди такое могут? — Гарри поежился. — Сжечь живьем человека только за то, что он верит в другого бога.  
— Меня больше удивляет то, что люди могут добровольно взойти на костер ради своей веры в другого бога, — ответил Малфой. — Катары могли отречься… в сущности, это были бы просто слова.  
Гарри покрутил головой, соображая, что в этом высказывании показалось ему неправильным:  
— Для них это были бы не просто слова. Они бы предали бы и свою веру, и себя самих.  
— Ну да, — Драко хмыкнул. — Я даже не сомневался, что ты это скажешь. — Он посмотрел вверх: — Поттер, может, все же аппарируем?  
— Средь бела дня? Когда кругом магглы? — Гарри зашагал к тропинке. Малфой догнал его и преградил дорогу.  
— Где ты видишь магглов? В такую погоду они сидят дома, а не карабкаются по горам. Поттер, ну послушай меня! Склон крутой, тропинка мокрая…  
— Мы потихоньку. Я не инвалид, в конце концов!  
Гарри обогнул его и решительно пошел вперед. Малфой двинулся за ним, предварительно воздев к небу руки и провозгласив:  
— Зачем только я тебе рассказал!  
— Надо меньше хвастаться, — назидательно произнес Гарри. — Не бойся, Малфой, не рассыплюсь.  
Осознав, что через пару месяцев окажется запертым в четырех стенах, Гарри усердно пополнял запас впечатлений, посещая все достопримечательности, которые его заинтересовали и были территориально доступны. А на днях в разговоре о Лангедоке Драко обронил, что Амьель Малфуа, один из четверых, сбежавших из обреченного Монсегюра, нашел приют у своих дальних английских родственников — Малфоев. И в их гринготтском сейфе до сих пор хранятся остатки катарских святынь. Гарри выспросил у него все известные тому подробности, и, естественно, захотел лично побывать в месте, где некогда разворачивались эти великие и трагические события.  
— Лучше тогда вообще не подниматься к развалинам. Зачем тебе это надо? Можно подумать, это твой предок держал здесь оборону почти год, — не переставал ворчать Малфой. — Ты о катарах и услышал-то несколько дней назад!  
— Может, и мой предок здесь был, откуда мне знать, — огрызнулся Гарри.   
Дальнейший путь к вершине прошел в молчании. Малфой почему-то очень болезненно воспринимал то, что Гарри практически ничего не знает о своем роде. Первый же разговор об этом довел их до серьезной ссоры.  
— Не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует, — Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него. — Мне, конечно, интересно знать, кем они были, чем занимались и все такое… Но семейные архивы сгорели вместе с домом деда, у родителей почти ничего не осталось. А для того, чтобы выискивать информацию по кусочкам, нужно время.  
— Которое ты лучше потратишь на что-то другое? — не унимался Малфой. — На всякие глупые игрушки, общение с идиотами-друзьями? Вместо того, чтобы узнать, к какому роду принадлежишь, чье имя носишь, чем должен гордиться? Удивительная безответственность!  
— Даже если и так? — Гарри взбесился. — Важно то, кто я сам! Заслуги и слава предков принадлежат им, а не мне!  
— Ты говоришь, как… как безродный маггл!  
— Скажи уж прямо — грязнокровка! — бросил Гарри. — И лучше быть беззродным магглом, добившимся чего-то, чем пустышкой, кичащимся только блестящей родословной!  
— Я понял, кем ты меня считаешь! — Малфой с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.   
— Это ты сказал, а не я! — крикнул Гарри ему вслед. — Я вообще никого конкретно не имел в виду!  
Два дня после этого они не разговаривали. Но то, чего Гарри втайне опасался, не случилось — Драко остался. И все равно то и дело поднимал вопрос Поттеровской родословной, хоть и не доводя дело до крайностей.

К концу подъема Гарри все же изрядно устал, но о том, что настоял на своем, не пожалел — величественная крепость и открывающийся с горы вид стоили того. Он подпер руками ноющую поясницу и запрокинул голову, рассматривая высящиеся неприступными утесами каменные стены. Драко встал рядом, тронул за локоть:  
— Устал? Спина болит?   
— Ничего, — сказал Гарри и замер. Что-то ворохнулось под правым ребром, легко, но ощутимо, как будто рыбка хвостом задела.  
— Что? Тебе плохо? — Малфой обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо. — Говорил же я…  
— Нет, — прошептал Гарри и положил руку на живот. — Он только что пошевелился.  
Глаза Драко стали неправдоподобно круглыми. Гарри подумал, что и у него самого наверняка такие же.  
— Ой, — «рыбка» еще раз взмахнула хвостом, прямо под ладонью, но сквозь куртку ничего не чувствовалось. Гарри расстегнул пуговицы и потянул Малфоя за руку:  
— Потрогай вот тут… Мне же не показалось?  
— Нет, — прошептал при следующем движении «рыбки» Драко и прижал ладонь крепче. — Нет, не показалось…  
Неизвестно, сколько бы они так стояли, если бы снизу, с тропы, не послышался гомон подходящей группы туристов. Гарри поспешно запахнул куртку и пошел вдоль стены. Малфой следовал за ним, притихший и, кажется, даже подавленный.  
— Тебя тоже пугает это? — спросил Гарри, не глядя на него.  
— Не знаю… Скорее… наверно, восхищает, чем пугает. А ты что, боишься?  
— Что бы ты там ни думал, я тоже умею бояться. — Гарри остановился. — И да, я боюсь. Тебе смешно?  
И вздрогнул, когда Малфой вдруг рывком схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, яростно шепча:  
— Мне не смешно! Ты… я знаю, что ты обо мне думаешь… Но я понимаю тебя! И… я буду с тобой и помогу тебе.   
Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Почему ты делаешь это, Драко?   
Малфой выпустил его и отошел на шаг:  
— Делаю что?  
— Все это, — Гарри не отступал. — Живешь со мной, беспокоишься, развлекаешь, помогаешь… Я все замечаю и очень благодарен, ты не думай… Но не понимаю, почему? Ты же ненавидел меня. Что изменилось?  
Драко сел на валун, опустил голову:  
— Ты умер, — глухо произнес он. — Вот что все изменило. Тогда, второго мая. Я смотрел, как этот полувеликан нес тебя… Это была такая огромная несправедливость… Этого не должно было быть.   
Гарри осторожно опустился рядом:  
— Но я же выжил…  
— Да. Случилось чудо, и ты выжил. — Драко запрокинул лицо к низкому темному небу. Из-за водоотталкивающих чар на капюшоне мелкие капли собирались в тонкие струйки, стекающие с его лба и век. — И тогда я решил, что ты будешь жить. Что я сделаю для этого все, что смогу. Что ты должен умереть в глубокой старости, в своей постели, окруженный чадами и домочадцами… иначе… я не знаю… не будет надежды?..  
— Мне уже говорили, что я — символ, — невесело усмехнулся Гарри. — Не ожидал услышать это и от тебя.  
— Ты ничего не понял! — Драко обернулся к нему. — Знаешь, там, в Хогвартсе, они все рыдали… но я-то видел, что они приняли, как должное, что ты пошел и умер за них! И так же приняли, как должное, когда ты вдруг воскрес! Я не мог понять, почему они не видят, что ты — живой человек, совсем мальчишка, и спасло тебя только чудо… А чудеса ненадежны, Поттер! Почему ты должен был умереть за них?  
Гарри молчал, не зная, что ответить. Потом сжал холодную ладонь Малфоя:  
— Спасибо. Но теперь ты ведь знаешь, почему… Хоркрукс…  
— Не пытайся изображать здравомыслие, — вразрез сухому тону, Драко крепко обхватил пальцы Гарри. — Ты бы и без хоркрукса пошел. Лорд нашел бы, чем на тебя надавить.  
— Наверно…   
— Но тогда бы ты не выжил, — глаза Малфоя лихорадочно заблестели. — И, знаешь, я рад, что в тебе была эта гадость.  
— Я тоже рад, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Пусть даже она сделала меня гребаным полубогом. — Он поднялся и потянул Драко за собой. — Я жив и намерен наслаждаться жизнью. Пойдем уже посмотрим эту крепость.  
— Но обратно мы аппарируем, — не допускающим возражений тоном произнес Малфой. — Прямо домой. Я поведу.  
Только у самых ворот Гарри заметил, что они так и не расцепили руки.

***

— Мастер Драко ушел в деревню.  
— Ага, — Гарри душераздирающе зевнул. — Я проспал. Видать, устал вчера все-таки.  
Кричер захлопотал вокруг стола.  
— Мастер Драко заботится о хозяине. Спрашивал Кричера, что хозяин любит. Велел Кричеру не беспокоить хозяина, чтобы он выспался.  
Гарри покраснел:  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
— Кричер не смеет ни на что намекать, — старик оскорбленно выпрямился. — Но у Кричера есть глаза и уши.  
— И что, по-твоему, мне надо предложить ему руку и сердце? Сговорились вы все, что ли…  
— Кричер ни с кем не сговаривался! Кричер хороший эльф!  
Гарри стало смешно. Он отправил в рот ложку джема и вышел во двор, решив подождать там Малфоя и потом вместе позавтракать.  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Гарри успел только проведать распустившиеся на днях у забора первоцветы, когда на дорожке, ведущей к дому, появился размахивающий корзиной Драко.  
— О, да ты прямо с корзиной? — Гарри поспешил за ним, любопытствуя, чего такого тот накупил. Обычно хлеб им клали в бумажный пакет: для одного багета и пары булочек большего не требовалось.  
— Да так, набрал всякого, — небрежно проронил Малфой, но, кажется, смутился.   
Причина его смущения разъяснилась быстро: на самом верху корзины лежал пакет с покрытыми яркой глазурью печеньицами в форме сердца.  
— Ах, сегодня же Валентинов день! — театрально удивился Гарри, старательно хлопая ресницами. — Как мило… Драко… Это мне?  
И засмеялся, уклоняясь от подзатыльника.  
— Дурак ты, Поттер, — Малфой вытряхнул печенье в вазочку. — Сегодня просто другого печенья не было! А ты опять будешь ныть, что к чаю ничего нет!  
Гарри благоразумно промолчал о том, что обычно он не ноет, а идет печь сам, если ему так уж хочется сладкого. В корзине нашелся и козий сыр, и копченые колбаски, которые сам Драко не ел, а Гарри просто обожал. Злить человека, так очевидно желавшего сделать ему приятное, не хотелось. А разозлить Малфоя было слишком легко.  
— Какие планы на сегодня? — спросил Драко после завтрака.  
— Ты как хочешь, а я сижу дома, — Гарри закряхтел, выбираясь из-за стола. — Устал вчера все-таки. Спина побаливает и ноги ломит. Почитаю про катаров.  
— Нашел тоже развлекательное чтиво, — Драко поморщился. — Я тогда в Ниццу смотаюсь, на нашу виллу, мать в письме просила там кое-что сделать. Могу купить что-нибудь из свежих морепродуктов. Тебе чего хочется?  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
— Я особо не разбираюсь, возьми, что самому нравится.

Купленная вчера в Монсегюре книга оказалась действительно жутко нудной. Гарри мужественно одолел страниц тридцать и сдался. Посмотрел на флаконы с играми, но понял, что они ему надоели. Заняться было совершенно нечем. Решив, что легкая прогулка пойдет ему только на пользу, он оделся, накинул на себя Отвлекающие чары и вышел из дома.  
Было слегка морозно и почти безветренно. Мысли текли свободно и спокойно, в такт его медленным шагам.  
Сначала он думал о катарах и обороне Монсегюра — как несколько десятков человек могли почти год удерживать армию в несколько тысяч обученных воинов? Такое казалось невозможным. Пусть защитники крепости и их помощники, снабжавшие их пищей, были фанатиками, пусть из-за крутых склонов горы осаждающие не могли использовать стенобитные орудия — крестоносцы брали и не такие крепости. Без магии тут точно не обошлось. И наверняка малфоевский предок был не единственным магом в Монсегюре. Но как показательно, что святынями завладел именно он… И как странно, что Драко Малфой оказался единственным человеком, для которого смерть Гарри стала величайшей несправедливостью.  
Он остановился, машинально ощипывая прошлогодние листья с куста сирени. Его самоубийственный поход к Волдеморту называли героическим, жертвенным, трагическим, но никто не сказал, что это было несправедливо — умирать ему одному за всех. Рон и Гермиона знали о хоркруксе… но ведь никто больше не знал. Драко прав — все приняли как должное его самопожертвование. И бросились в бой с его именем на устах… Бр-р-р…  
Все-таки решение уехать из Англии было единственно верным, подумал Гарри, продолжив путь. Может, он больше и не вернется туда. Мало радости жить в стране, где ты — символ. Знамя, которое должно оставаться безупречным. Даже для школьных друзей и приятелей, как оказалось, что уж говорить о незнакомых с ним людях… А вот для Малфоя он был и остался таким же, как все, человеком, который подвержен несчастным случаям, ошибкам и болезням, о котором надо заботиться. Чтобы он мог «умереть в глубокой старости, окруженным чадами и домочадцами». Гарри представил себя с длинной белой бородой, в колпаке и длинной ночной рубашке, обложенного подушками и вещающего что-то пафосное почтительно склонившимся вокруг «чадам и домочадцам». Стало смешно, но тут же в памяти мелькнула женщина, плачущая на груди старика с нечеловечески зелеными глазами, и пробрало ознобом — только не так! Лучше уж с бородой и в колпаке. 

Гарри встряхнул головой, отгоняя навеянную мыслями грусть, осторожно коснулся живота. Со вчерашнего дня ребенок больше не шевелился, но, если верить книгам, это было нормально. Вот через месяц… Живот был упругий и приятно округлый, Гарри машинально погладил его и подумал, что Малфою, кажется, понравилось его трогать. И за руки держаться потом понравилось, он даже медлил разжимать пальцы, когда Гарри потянул свою руку. Не очень охотно, если признаться себе честно, потянул… И вообще не отказался бы, если Драко его еще потрогал… в разных местах. Организм, притихший от потрясений за последние месяцы, кажется, вновь вспомнил о том, что он юн и полон сил. Гарри периодически позволял себе расслабиться в душе, и все равно пару раз пришлось очищать утром простыни. Интересно, а у Малфоя бывают такие проблемы? Наверняка бывают, он же молодой здоровый парень… и даже не беременный полубог. И как он их решает? Тоже в душе? Представив себе мокрого, голого Драко со струйками воды на порозовевшей коже и рукой на члене, Гарри смутился так, что щеки загорелись — его собственный член отреагировал на воображаемую картинку вполне однозначно. Отогнав видение, он прошел еще несколько шагов и остановился, потрясенный внезапным озарением — а ведь Малфой никогда не упускает случая лишний раз прикоснуться к нему! Он всегда подхватывает его, когда Гарри спотыкается, часто тащит куда-нибудь за руку или за локоть… Позавчера, когда Гарри задремал в кресле, положил его ноги на скамеечку и, кажется, задержал руки на щиколотках дольше необходимого… Что бы это могло означать?  
А вот то самое и может… И что с этим делать? Сам Гарри и не прочь бы… в тот раз ему все понравилось, а сейчас может получиться еще лучше — ведь будет не по необходимости, а по обоюдному желанию. А если все же не понравится, что тогда?   
Ну и что, вдруг разозлился он на себя. Не попробуешь — не узнаешь. И почему это ему вдруг не понравится? Да и, в любом случае, лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном. Только вот как к нему подъехать с нескромным предложением? И вдруг Гарри все-таки ошибается?  
Он представил себе, как запинается под недоуменно-ледяным взглядом серых глаз и поежился. Мало того, что опозорится, еще и останется один — Малфой после такого наверняка съедет. Что же делать-то? Идею попытаться соблазнить Гарри отмел сразу — какой из него соблазнитель… Следить! — пришло вдруг в голову. Если Малфой хочет Гарри, у него хоть иногда должно стоять! Они же целыми днями вместе, сидят рядом, разговаривают, касаются друг друга… И тогда уже можно будет не бояться, что что-то неправильно понял. Главное — поймать момент.

Но, как это обычно с ним и получалось, не Гарри поймал момент, а момент — Гарри.   
Вечером, за очередной партией в Подрывного дурака, Малфой скучающим тоном заметил:  
— Поттер, твой взгляд прямо прикован к моей ширинке, как будто ты вдруг узрел там неведомое сокровище. Я, конечно, польщен, но это как-то странно, согласись.  
Гарри выронил карты, заливаясь краской до самых пяток, но все-таки сумел совладать с собой и не убежать. Даже не стал ничего отрицать:  
— Мог бы сделать вид, что не заметил, как и полагается воспитанному человеку.  
Драко медленно поднялся:  
— А тебе бы хотелось этого? Чтобы я сделал вид, что ничего не замечаю?  
Гарри промолчал, опустив голову.   
— Не молчи, — голос Малфоя раздался прямо над ухом. Гарри обернулся, с изумлением обнаружив, что тот успел переместиться на подлокотник его кресла и смотрит на него с напряженным ожиданием и… надеждой? Слова сами сорвались с языка:  
— Нет, не хотел бы. Раз уж ты понял… Я не умею притворяться. Если тебе неприятно такое внимание…  
Он не успел договорить — сильные руки выдернули его из кресла.  
— А теперь молчи, — сказал Малфой. — Пока все не испортил.  
Целоваться с ним оказалось так же хорошо, как Гарри помнил. Даже еще лучше. Но, переведя дыхание, он счел все же нужным расставить точки над «i»:  
— Не командуй, Малфой. И вообще, на этот раз я сверху.  
— Да у тебя далеко идущие планы! — Драко снова притянул его к себе. — Но я оставляю за собой право сопротивляться… К тебе или ко мне?

Спальня Малфоя была ближе к лестнице, поэтому туда они и ввалились. От волнения Гарри затянул шнурки на кроссовках в узлы, вместо того, чтобы развязать, и барахтался со спущенными штанами, пока уже голый Драко не прошипел какое-то заклинание и не выдернул его из оставшейся одежды:  
— Не можешь сам раздеться, а еще хочешь командовать.  
Гарри заткнул его поцелуем и толкнул к постели:  
— Я исправлюсь.  
И, глядя в потемневшие, широко раскрытые глаза, нашарил то, что занимало его весь день — восхитительно твердое, гладкое и горячее, — огладил его сверху вниз, обхватил тяжелые, бархатистые яички, провел губами по выгнувшейся длинной шее. Драко охнул и опустил ресницы.

— Если ты не слезешь с меня сейчас, я прилипну к простыне, — пробубнил Малфой в подушку.  
Гарри сделал усилие и скатился с него, безвольно распластавшись рядом. Потом дернулся, увидев, как Драко нашаривает палочку:  
— Не надо, я сам.  
Драко перевернулся на спину, провел рукой по сухому чистому белью, потом по своей груди, также избавленной от пота:  
— Как хорошо, словно из душа на постиранное… Очищающими так не получится.  
— Кричер все равно стирает, ему так спокойнее. И душ все-таки лучше, не только результат, но и процесс. — Гарри приподнял голову, повернулся к нему: — Тебе понравилось?  
— А по мне не видно? — Драко усмехнулся и боднул его лбом. — Я так давно этого хотел… Вернее, хотел-то я наоборот, но тут уж как вышло.  
Гарри облегченно вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, положил голову на подставленное плечо.  
— И долго бы ты молчал? — спросил он, поглаживая обнимающую его руку. — Я ведь мог и не догадаться.  
Плечо под головой дернулось:  
— Ну… когда-то наверно решился бы… Или начал бы делать настолько прозрачные намеки, чтобы понял даже такой толстокожий болван, как ты.  
— До вчерашнего дня я никаких намеков вообще не замечал, — чистосердечно признался Гарри. — Хотя даже Рон говорил, что ты… можешь хотеть чего-то…  
— Как ни прискорбно это признавать, но Уизли в кои веки проявил сообразительность, — сухо произнес Драко.  
— Почему вы их так не любите? — спросил Гарри, тут же пожалев о вырвавшихся словах. Но отступать было поздно: — Ты с самого начала был против него настроен, еще тогда, в поезде… И родители твои — я видел, как они на них смотрели. Неужели только за бедность? Это же… извини, но низко.   
— Любопытство сгубило кошку, знаешь это, Поттер? — Драко ощутимо напрягся. — А у них ты спрашивать не пробовал?  
— Нет, как-то к слову не приходилось, — Гарри примирительно задышал ему в ключицу. — Не говори, если не хочешь.  
— Но ты все равно об этом не забудешь, ведь так? Ладно… Ты знаешь, почему семью Уизли называют Предателями Крови?  
— За то, что они отказались от сохранения родовой магии?  
— Да. Как я уже говорил, родовая магия — очень сложный и хрупкий механизм, требующий строгого соблюдения определенных правил. В том числе неуклонное выполнение всех, не только магических, клятв и обетов. Прапрадед Артура Уизли, Коннор, был с детства помолвлен с Летицией Малфой. Магический контракт они не подписывали, но все знали, что они поженятся, как только Летиции исполнится семнадцать. И, главное, она сама об этом знала и была с малолетства влюблена в своего жениха. А Коннор… в общем, он бросил ее у алтаря и сбежал с какой-то ирландской сучкой… Летиция не смогла вынести позора, ушла с головой в религию и, в конце концов, постриглась в монахини. Представь, какой был удар для семьи — чистокровная могущественная ведьма уходит в монастырь, меняя свою силу на пустые утешения маггловского бога! Отец Коннора отрекся от него, и на этом, может, все бы и закончилось, забылось со временем, а Уизли сохранили свою родовую магию… если бы их младший и остававшийся единственным наследником сын не оказался бесплодным.  
— Они приняли Коннора обратно в род?   
— Его, его жену и пятерых отпрысков. Здоровых, рыжих и жизнерадостных. Старик сам поехал в Ирландию за ними, хотя у него был брат и племянник… А Малфои после Летиции не могли позволить себе больше одного ребенка и рожали только мальчиков... Есть специальные зелья для этого. Вот так — последняя невеста из рода была отвергнута и умерла свихнувшейся на религии старой девой.  
Гарри промолчал, хотя думал много чего. И что в первую очередь в несложившейся судьбе Летиции виновата она сама — конечно, несладко, когда тебя бросают у алтаря, но такая она не первая и не последняя. И родные ее виноваты: девчонке было всего семнадцать, можно было как-то поддержать ее, отвлечь… Конечно, и Коннор Уизли поступил, как трус, не решившись вовремя разорвать помолвку… но старика Уизли можно понять. И, в любом случае, лелеять обиды больше чем столетней давности и ненавидеть за них людей, которых тогда и в планах не было, как-то уж чересчур. Но говорить об этом сейчас Малфою не стоило. И, кстати, о помолвках…  
— А ты, случайно, ни с кем не помолвлен? — спросил Гарри. — Вдруг магия рода посчитает тебя предателем? Ты ведь, получается, сбежал от семьи ко мне и ребенку.  
— Нет, — Драко расслабился и уткнулся носом ему в макушку. — С того самого случая Малфои отказались от предварительных помолвок. Мы, знаешь ли, хорошо умеем учиться на ошибках.   
Гарри положил руку на живот, снова почувствовав знакомое трепыхание.  
— Он опять пошевелился… Скоро все время будет…  
— Конечно, он же растет, — руку ободряюще стиснули сильные пальцы. — И живот твой вместе с ним — так что недолго тебе быть сверху, Поттер! Обещаю, я буду нежным, тебе понравится.  
Гарри мстительно двинул локтем в твердый бок:  
— Спасибо, ты всегда найдешь, чем утешить.   
Но когда Драко подгреб его к себе всеми четырьмя конечностями, сопротивляться не стал. Устроился в уютных объятьях и как-то сразу провалился в сон.

***

— Так значит, вы теперь вместе? О, Гарри! — Гермиона откровенно смеялась.  
— Ни слова про миссис Малфой! — Гарри погрозил ей пальцем. — А то обижусь.  
— Не буду. Тем более что, может, это он станет миссис Поттер.  
— Если дело дойдет до брака, то, скорее всего, станет, — вздохнул Гарри. — Вряд ли его отец меня примет…   
Они сидели в кафе французского Министерства Магии. Гермиона была здесь по работе, и Гарри пришел встретиться с ней в обеденный перерыв. А до этого все утро провел за размещением заказов в аптеках магического квартала — месье Мишле составил внушительный список зелий и ингредиентов к ним, долженствующих быть в наличии у Гарри дома.  
— А ты сам уже не против брака, да? — подруга лукаво подмигнула ему.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
— Я просто не думаю пока об этом. Кто знает, как оно сложится. Но пока, — он застенчиво улыбнулся, — пока все хорошо.  
— Тогда мы с Роном какое-то время не будем у тебя появляться, — постановила Гермиона и подняла руку, останавливая его возражения. — Нет, Гарри, послушай. Вам надо побыть одним, узнать друг друга получше… Зачем бесить Малфоя лишний раз? А Рон не удержится, и за себя я не ручаюсь.  
— У меня возникает впечатление, — раздраженно сказал Гарри, — что все вокруг из кожи вон лезут, чтобы свести нас.   
— Не скажу за других, — Гермиона упрямо вздернула подбородок. — Но ты мой друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. А Малфой, если имеет серьезные намерения, вполне может сделать тебя счастливым. И, Гарри… если без громких слов и совсем как на духу… я думаю, что если кто и сможет привить тебе вкус к спокойной респектабельной жизни, то это он.  
— Наверно, — Гарри тоскливо посмотрел на нее. — Да я и без него бы смог… если бы представлял себе, чем в этой жизни заниматься.  
— Не поняла, — Гермиона тревожно сдвинула брови.  
— Мне велено максимально исключить стрессовые ситуации, требующие длительного душевного напряжения. Аврорат и вообще правопорядок, колдомедицина исключаются сразу. Мне нельзя слишком напрягаться магически — могу увлечься и незаметно для себя шагнуть за край. Это значит, исключается артефакторика, вообще все занятия, требующие применения высших чар и особенно трансфигурации. Что мне остается? В зельях и гербологии я полная бездарность. Бизнес? Но какой из меня бизнесмен?   
— Ох, Гарри… Я совсем об этом не подумала…  
— Я и сам до недавнего времени не понимал, как все плохо, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Просто недавно решил, что пора бы начать читать теорию к ТРИТОНам, чтобы после… ну, родов, попрактиковаться и сдать их. Не могу же я только и делать, что проматывать наследство. Что-то должно и ребенку остаться… Ну и начал думать, что мне понадобится и…   
— Преподавание? — Гермиона уже начала перебирать варианты.  
— Не хочется… И для этого требуется получить Мастерство.   
— Ты прав… лучше не рисковать. Но я еще подумаю, Гарри! — она взглянула на часы и поднялась. — На свете столько занятий, не может быть, чтобы тебе ничего не подошло. И ты не вешай нос!  
— Не буду, — Гарри подставил щеку под прощальный поцелуй. — Но вы все-таки приезжайте с Роном!  
— Через месяц, — она похлопала его по руке. — Не дуйся, весной в магазине всегда много работы, а у меня — сам видишь, сплошные командировки. Министерство налаживает внешние связи, и нас, новеньких, гоняют в хвост и гриву. Привет Малфою!  
Гарри посмотрел ей вслед и улыбнулся. Подруга всегда умела заразить его оптимизмом и непогрешимой верой в человеческие возможности.  
Поймав любопытный взгляд женщины, сидящей за соседним столом, он как можно незаметнее покосился на свой живот, убеждаясь, что Скрывающие чары на месте, на всякий случай плотно застегнул просторную мантию и пошел в Каминный зал. Скоро перед магами совсем нельзя будет появиться — неровен час, попадешь под случайное Фините Инкантатем… А вот в маггловском мире еще долго можно будет гулять, если не в толпе. Куда бы вытащить Малфоя на этот раз?

В окна гостиной светило яркое весеннее солнце, вспыхивая золотом в светлых волосах задумавшегося о чем-то Драко. Гарри запустил пальцы в это сверкающее великолепие:  
— Сидишь, как в нимбе. Святой Дракониус.  
— Ужас какой, — меланхолично ответил тот. — Перестань трепать мне прическу. Как Грейнджер?  
— Хорошо. Передавала тебе привет.  
— Спасибо, — Малфой вновь погрузился в свои мысли.  
Гарри взял атлас Франции, зашуршал страницами, выбирая место для экскурсии.  
— Остров Мон-Сен-Мишель? — произнес он через некоторое время.  
— Поттер, до родов никаких гор и крепостей! — встрепенулся Малфой. — Скажи еще, Монблан! Забыл уже, как в прошлый раз в Пиренеях…  
— Я просто хотел привлечь твое внимание! — засмеялся Гарри. — Что я, по-твоему, совсем идиот?  
Он немножко кривил душой — если бы Драко согласился, то на Мон-Сен-Мишель Гарри поехал бы с радостью. Но и то, что ему стало дурно на подъеме к замку Керибюс — последнему оплоту катаров, он не забывал.  
— Кто тебя знает? — Малфой смерил его подозрительным взглядом. — А если тебе так уж хочется выбраться куда-нибудь, давай в Прованс. Очень удобно, можно через камин нашей виллы. Там тоже есть на что посмотреть. И море.  
— Договорились! — Гарри выбрал из кучки на столе путеводитель по Провансу и пошел наверх: хотелось полежать. — Тогда я составлю маршрут.  
«Что-то больно он задумчивый, даже подозрительно… — Гарри развернул путеводитель. — В Провансе сейчас совсем тепло, можно устроить пикник… Точно».  
— Малфой, как ты смотришь на пикник на морском берегу? Найдешь местечко?  
— Конечно, найду, — послышалось не снизу, а от двери. Драко прошел в спальню и отобрал у Гарри путеводитель. — Я сам составлю маршрут.   
Ловкие руки пробрались под свитер, бережно огладили живот, нырнули под поясницу:  
— Ты обязан уделить мне внимание. У меня было очень скучное утро, — Драко лег рядом, притянул его ближе, уткнулся носом в волосы.  
Гарри обнял его в ответ и вдруг понял, что тоже скучал. Все полдня, проведенные в Париже, ему не хватало присутствия Малфоя, его болтовни, даже ворчания и ехидных комментариев. И когда он успел так к нему привыкнуть?


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Весенняя погода переменчива: с утра светило яркое солнце, а после полудня набежали облака, стало ветрено и холодно. Гарри запахнул куртку плотнее, но продолжал стоять у самой кромки прибоя, глядя на быстро темнеющий горизонт. На фоне серого неба порой проблескивали белые крылья, и воздух вспарывали пронзительные высокие крики.  
— Как ты думаешь, Диомед все еще жив? То есть птица, которой он стал?  
Драко подошел, встал рядом:  
— Может, и жив. Хотя вряд ли — за столько лет мало шансов не попасть на зуб какому-нибудь хищнику, или не пропасть в бурю, или еще что...  
— Ну да… У вас очень красивая вилла. Она фамильная, как поместье?  
— Нет, дед подарил ее родителям на свадьбу. Мы почти каждое лето здесь проводили до… до всего этого.  
“До нашего пятого курса”, — договорил мысленно за него Гарри и оглянулся на утопающее в темной зелени белоснежное здание. Уютное место для пикника — крохотная полянка с красивым видом на море, защищенная от ветра густыми зарослями, — нашлось прямо рядом с малфоевской виллой. Они славно пообедали и теперь бродили по берегу, решив из-за ухудшающейся погоды отложить знакомство с достопримечательностями Прованса на потом.  
— Летом здесь, наверно, вообще здорово, — Гарри подобрал довольно крупную красивую раковину. Живот уже мешал нагибаться, и он недовольно поморщился, выпрямляясь. — Черт, и это только начало…  
Малфой взял его под руку, притворно-сочувственно произнес:  
— Бедненький… Скоро станешь совсем неповоротливым… Будешь ходить, переваливаясь, как пингвин. Надо тебе костюм соответствующий, с белой манишкой.  
Гарри с силой двинул его локтем под ребра:  
— Не смешно.  
Драко ойкнул, прижал его руку плотнее, извиняющеся улыбнулся:  
— Зато я буду точно знать, что ты не свернешь себе шею, карабкаясь куда-то. Будешь сидеть себе дома, в тишине и покое… Красота!  
— Похоже, я всю жизнь так буду, в тишине и покое, — Гарри расстроенно вздохнул. — Тут на днях я выяснил, что все мало-мальски интересные мне занятия для меня запрещены: то чреваты стрессом, то требуют большой магической силы.  
— А чем тебе последнее-то мешает? — недоуменно спросил Драко. — Кажется, потенциал у тебя не маленький. Кто-то из девчонок, помню, на четвертом курсе вообще всерьез утверждал, что ты — будущий великий маг.  
— Я мог им стать, — не скрывая горечи, резко ответил Гарри. — Если бы оставался нормальным человеком. Когда-нибудь, если бы хватило ума и терпения, если бы полностью реализовал свой потенциал. А сейчас в попытках его реализовать я могу стать только бесприютным духом. Или рыбой. Или птицей. Но никак не великим магом.  
— А тебе обязательно надо им становиться? Обычная достойная жизнь тебя не устраивает? Обязательно быть кем-то исключительным?  
Гарри глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не злиться. Получалось плохо. Он вырвался вперед, остановился, отвернувшись от Малфоя:  
— До прошлого года я только и хотел, что этой самой обычной достойной жизни. Я хотел быть нормальным, таким, как все. Но целых семь лет я вынужден был демонстрировать себе и другим незаурядные способности просто для того, чтобы выжить. А когда я, наконец, поверил, что эти способности у меня есть, что я могу совершить что-то значимое, не воюя, не умирая и не убивая…   
Малфой подошел сзади, виновато сопел в затылок и молчал.  
— И теперь получается, что моим величайшим достижением так и останется смерть Волдеморта, — безрадостно закончил Гарри. — С тем же успехом я мог тогда и умереть.  
Драко схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе:  
— Не смей так говорить! — его ноздри гневно раздулись. — У тебя будет ребенок — одно это стоит того, чтобы жить! А что касается достижений — вспомни Ирвина Мэллори! Или тебе обязательно нужно прославление в газетах?  
Гарри вспыхнул:  
— Мне не нужно прославление! И не нужно становиться великим магом! Я просто хочу… добиться чего-то! Не просто потому, что так получилось, а своей головой, трудом и талантом! А ребенок… — злость вдруг схлынула, сменившись неуверенностью. — Я не знаю… Ну какой из меня отец? Будет хорошо, если он хотя бы не будет меня ненавидеть…  
Драко крепче сжал руки на его плечах, посмотрел в глаза с тревогой и решимостью:  
— Ты будешь хорошим отцом. И я… постараюсь… если ты мне позволишь. Я хочу остаться с тобой. С вами.  
— А твой отец? Он ведь будет против, — растерянно произнес Гарри.  
— Если он заставит выбирать, я выберу вас, — решительно сказал Драко. — Только тебе тогда придется поделиться со мной фамилией.   
— Если до этого дойдет, поделюсь, — и только потом Гарри понял, что сказал. — Черт, Малфой… Я что, сделал тебе предложение?  
— Предложение сделал я, а ты согласился, — Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся и сгреб его в объятья. — Обратного хода нет, Поттер.  
— Не очень-то и хотелось, — проворчал Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо, чтобы не демонстрировать счастливую улыбку. Потому что ему и в самом деле не хотелось обратного хода. И в самом деле хотелось, чтобы Драко оставался с ним долго. Может, даже всегда.

Видимо, до этого разговора Малфой все-таки чувствовал себя неуверенно, потому что в последующие дни он развил бешеную активность. Он занялся оборудованием детской.  
До сих пор эта комната так и стояла пустой, если не считать занавесок с зеленым лугом и старого, оставшегося еще от прошлых хозяев, дивана. Диван Малфой безжалостно уничтожил, занавески, побрюзжав о пошлости и аляповатости, все же оставил, и приступил к делу.  
Для начала он измерил комнату вдоль и поперек и целый день рисовал эскизы. Попытался было привлечь к оценке получившегося Гарри, но махнул рукой — тому все нравилось одинаково. Потом приволок откуда-то краску и малярные инструменты. Долго колдовал над ведерком, добиваясь идеального оттенка, и повелительно кивнул Кричеру: “Крась! И чтоб было тон в тон!”  
Краска была магическая, ничем не пахла и моментально сохла. Вечером Гарри зашел посмотреть, что получилось, и восхищенно ахнул: комната стала светлой и радостной, будто освещенной лучами невидимого солнца.  
Довольный произведенным эффектом, Малфой весь следующий день провел в Лионе, заказывая мебель. И если Гарри наверняка ограничился бы кроваткой и пеленальным столиком, то Драко заказал целый гарнитур, включая удобное кресло для присматривающего взрослого.  
— А ты бы табуретку с кухни приволок, да? — ехидно спросил он, когда Гарри удивился, зачем оно. — Иногда же подолгу придется сидеть с ребенком на руках. Спина отвалится, если кресла не будет.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — Гарри смущенно почесал в затылке. — И как мы впихнем сюда все эти вещи? Комната же маленькая.  
— Я много общался с тетей Меди… и хорошо помню свою детскую. А насчет того, что комната маленькая — не зря же я ее мерил и заказал мебель так рано. Не беспокойся, все влезет, еще и место останется.  
— А сколько это стоит?   
— И об этом не беспокойся. У меня есть деньги… не так много, но есть. Дедушка оставил мне личный сейф с приличной суммой. На дом во Франции мне бы не хватило, но где-нибудь в Болгарии — вполне. Так что прорвемся, Поттер! 

Месяц, отведенный Гермионой на их уединение, пролетел незаметно. И так же незаметно к его исходу Гарри обзавелся уже очевидно беременным, большим и тяжелым пузом.   
— Ну ты и круглый стал, дружище! — потрясенно сказал Рон, вывалившись из камина.   
Гарри сложил руки на животе, прищурился:  
— Здравствуй, Рон! Думаешь, я без тебя это не заметил?  
— Ну вот, пожил с Хорьком и набрался плохого. — Рон сокрушенно вздохнул и боязливо ткнул Гарри пальцем куда-то в область пупка: — Ой!  
— Он настоящий, — подтвердил Гарри, с трудом удерживая серьезное выражение лица. — А где Гермиона?  
— Попозже будет. Ей что-то там надо утрясти во французском Министерстве. — Он все не сводил глаз с живота Гарри. — Ребенок уже это… пинается?  
— Еще как. Говорят, дальше еще хуже будет. Наверно, к родам я буду весь в синяках изнутри. А у вас что нового?  
Рон наконец огляделся и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Малфой в Ницце, — Гарри понял его без слов. — Мать попросила что-то сделать, у них там вилла. Сказал, что на весь день.  
— Фух, — облегченно выдохнул Рон и тут же спохватился, — то есть я знаю, что вы как бы помолвлены и все такое, но…   
— Он то же самое сказал, — фыркнул Гарри и надменно протянул: — Поттер, я знаю, что они твои друзья, но уволь — прямо сейчас я не настроен на близкое общение с ними. И мы не то чтобы помолвлены, — добавил он своим обычным голосом. — Просто… ну, решили жить вместе. А там посмотрим.  
— Это ты так думаешь... — Рон ухватил с блюда поджаристый пирожок: — Не возражаешь? А то я без обеда… То есть, я хотел сказать, Малфой-то наверняка считает себя помолвленным.   
— Ешь, конечно… Кричер, принеси чай! А насчет помолвки — мы не говорили ни о свадьбе, ни о прочих таких вещах… Так что вряд ли.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — недоверчиво покрутил головой Рон. — Ну ладно, разберетесь сами. А как ты вообще?  
— Хорошо. Целитель говорит, все в порядке. — Гарри покраснел и понизил голос: — Еще он говорит, что, кажется, у меня начинают образовываться родовые пути.   
— Как это? — Рон непонимающе захлопал глазами.  
— Ну… как у женщин, — Гарри покраснел еще сильнее. — Чтобы ребенок вышел.  
Очередной пирожок застрял у Рона в горле. Он долго откашливался, пил воду, потом очумело встряхнул головой:  
— Да, Гарри… Прямо не знаю, что тебе и сказать.  
— Не говори ничего. Я и сам не знаю, зачем тебе это сказал, — Гарри с несчастным видом откусил от пирожка. — Наверно, чтоб хоть с кем-то поделиться. Не с Гермионой же...  
— А Хорь… то есть Малфою ты не говорил?  
— Еще нет. Я… стесняюсь.  
Рон почесал в затылке:  
— Но он же все равно узнает.  
— Ну да… Скажу, конечно… — Гарри вздохнул. — Но вдруг ему станет противно? Тебе вот как?  
— Гарри, не заставляй меня думать о тебе в таком плане! — страдальчески скривился Рон. — И не будет ему противно… может, даже наоборот… интересно… Две, э-э…  
— Спасибо, друг, я понял, — поспешно прервал его Гарри и воинственно добавил: — Между прочим, я чаще него бываю сверху!  
— Я бы обошелся без подробностей, — Рон сделал несчастное лицо. — Но кто, как не лучший друг, выслушает тебя, Гарри, и не удавит при этом!

Посмеявшись, они перешли на другие, менее щекотливые, темы. Рон с Джорджем, оказывается, все это время вели весьма обнадеживающие переговоры с владельцем “Новых игр”.  
— У парня есть мозги, но нет фантазии, — увлеченно говорил Рон. — Он считает, что выкачал из идеи все, и, кажется, будет даже рад продать нам патент. Просто пока цену набивает. Но мы уже пораскинули мозгами, как это можно будет удешевить и увеличить возможности… В общем, если все выгорит, я, пожалуй, тоже смогу позволить себе такой домик, — он хозяйским взглядом окинул гостиную.  
— Я могу вложиться, — предложил Гарри. — Если, на твой взгляд, идея настолько перспективная.  
— Очень перспективная! И, честно говоря, ты бы нас очень выручил — не хочется изымать из оборота слишком много… Так я могу сказать Джорджу, что ты в доле?  
— Конечно, можешь! — Гарри удовлетворенно улыбнулся: хоть какой-то шаг к тому, чтобы начать увеличивать, а не только транжирить унаследованный капитал.  
Когда они прикончили пирожки и перешли к обсуждению меню на ужин, пришла Гермиона. Поахав над Гарри и поумилявшись над его животом, обитатель которого как раз решил, что пора размяться, она устало вздохнула:  
— Сколько сил эта бюрократия отнимает, просто ужас… Один договор уже второй месяц правим. И это пока только мы, младшие клерки… Гарри, а где Драко?  
Повторив, что Малфой придет только поздно вечером, Гарри повел друзей показывать еще не до конца обставленную детскую. Кроватка, люлька для дневного сна и комод еще не были готовы, но все остальное уже стояло на месте и радовало глаз.  
— Какая прелесть! — Гермиона чуть ли не визжала от восторга. — Все такое хорошенькое, компактное и в то же время практичное. Где вы заказывали?  
Гарри почесал в затылке:  
— Даже не знаю… Малфой сам занимался. Хочешь, спроси у него.  
— Спрошу, — кивнула Гермиона, бросив на Рона лукавый взгляд. — Когда-нибудь, может, пригодится…  
Рон густо покраснел и чмокнул ее в нос:  
— Может, даже раньше, чем ты думаешь… Кстати, Гарри решил вложиться в покупку “Новых игр”.  
— Правильно, — Гермиона энергично закивала. — Я думаю, у них большое будущее.  
— Согласен. — Гарри повел друзей в сад: — А теперь давайте покажу вам, какие цветы у меня уже расцвели! 

Они уже посмотрели и сад, и ближние окрестности, совместными усилиями приготовили ужин, а Малфоя все не было. Решив, что он задержался в Ницце и поест там, Гарри не стал ждать и позвал друзей к столу, но внутри уже зародилось беспокойство. Когда настало время ложиться спать, беспокойство переросло в тревогу. Поворочавшись в непривычно пустой кровати, Гарри осторожно, чтобы никого не разбудить, спустился вниз и бросил в камин пригоршню Летучего пороха:  
— Вилла Белая Звезда!  
Зеленое пламя вспыхнуло, и тут же, зашипев, погасло — камин на вилле был заблокирован.   
Подождав еще час, Гарри не выдержал и аппарировал. Оказался на пляже, недалеко от места, где они недавно устраивали пикник. Но попасть на виллу не смог: она была окружена непроницаемым, слабо светящимся с близкого расстояния, куполом Защитных чар. Окна были темны, не чувствовалось никакого движения — очевидно, там никого не было. Усталый, растерянный и ничего не понимающий, Гарри вернулся домой и почти до утра не мог уснуть: ребенок беспокойно ворочался, видимо, разделяя с родителем волнение и тревогу.

Проснулся Гарри ближе к обеду и по несмятому белью рядом понял, что Драко еще не возвращался. Посланный к нему с письмом Грей улетел и пропал. Тогда тревога переросла в страх, и, наспех позавтракав, они втроем отправились в Ниццу, в Аврорат.  
— Никаких происшествий вчера и прошлой ночью не было зарегистрировано, — скучающим тоном ответил им дежурный. — Может быть, молодой человек захотел навестить родных или друзей? Он ведь англичанин? Вы проверяли?  
— В самом деле, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, когда они, так и не добившись ничего, вышли из Аврората. — Может, Драко в Меноре? Поэтому и сова так долго не возвращается?  
— Он туда не собирался… Что ему там делать?  
— Может, решил поговорить наконец с родителями. Объявить о помолвке…  
— Не обсудив это со мной?  
— Ну, мало ли, — Гермиона неуверенно качнула головой. — Кто знает, как у них принято… В таких старых семьях свои традиции, посторонним о них не рассказывают.  
— Он бы мне сказал, — возразил Гарри, но уже начал сомневаться. Может, Драко решил сначала поговорить с родителями, а ему сказать потом, если все пройдет хорошо... Да и мало ли что могло случиться? Вдруг кто-то там заболел?   
Пока друзья были с ним, он даже не очень волновался. Только чаще обычного смотрел на камин и прислушивался к неожиданным звукам. Но, оставшись один, уже не мог больше думать ни о чем другом. А когда вернулся усталый и злой Грей с так и не отвязанным письмом, Гарри окончательно уверился — с Драко что-то случилось.   
Он долго не мог заснуть, перебирая варианты действий, но так и ничего не решил. Оставалось только ждать новости из Англии: Гермиона обещала навести справки в Аврорате, и Гарри отправил с ней письмо миссис Тонкс с просьбой спросить о Драко у Нарциссы.

К обеду следующего дня прилетела сова от Гермионы с позавчерашним номером “Ежедневного пророка”. К газете прилагалась записка: “Гарри, прежде чем что-то делать, свяжись со мной!”  
“Пророк” Гарри разворачивал с холодеющим от дурного предчувствия сердцем, и не зря. Половину первой страницы занимала обычная маггловская фотография, на заднем плане которой красовался отель “Негреско” в Ницце, а на переднем — заключившие друг друга в нежные объятья Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой. Лица были сняты в профиль, но узнавались с лету. Гарри грязно выругался, злясь больше на себя, чем на неизвестного фотографа — идиот, не озаботился маскировкой, понадеялся на то, что в толчее маггловского города его никто не узнает…   
Он отлично помнил эту прогулку по Английской набережной, даже дословно помнил то, о чем они в этот момент говорили. Гарри полушутя предложил Драко переночевать в “Негреско”, чтобы почувствовать себя “белыми людьми”, на что последний ответил целой отповедью: что в жизни не переступит порог маггловской ночлежки, и что сорить деньгами для самоутверждения — дурной тон.  
— Ты типичный нувориш, Поттер. Чего доброго, скоро начнешь скупать бриллианты размером с булыжники и прочие блестящие вульгарные цацки. Ничего, я за этим прослежу.  
Но на фото видны только взгляды и улыбки, и можно решить, что они возносят друг другу дифирамбы и клянутся в великой и вечной любви.  
Заголовок был соответствующий: “Сила любви Гарри Поттера”. Текст Гарри даже не стал читать, хватило подписи: “Рита Скитер”.

Теперь многое становилось понятным.  
— Значит, Люциус вынул голову из задницы, — вслух проговорил Гарри, сминая в руках злополучную газету. — Лучше бы он в ней и оставался! Может, задохнулся бы… Интересно только, как он вытащил Драко из Ниццы?  
— Мастер Драко — только наследник, — Кричер боязливо прижал уши. — Мистер Люциус — глава рода. Дома рода и эльфы подчиняются мистеру Люциусу.  
Ну, конечно. Взбешенному статьей старшему Малфою стоило только приказать домовику дождаться Драко на вилле и перенести его в Менор. Кричер, вон, регулярно наведывается на Гриммо: в отличие от человеческой, эльфийская аппарация, кажется, вообще не имеет ограничений по расстоянию… А уж у себя в поместье Люциус наверняка нашел способ запереть сына. Гарри не склонен был недооценивать возможности человека, являющегося одновременно главой древнего чистокровного рода, опытным темным магом и Упивающимся Смертью. Грей даже не смог отдать письмо — значит, Драко наглухо изолирован от мира. Что же делать?  
Мелькнула было мысль не делать ничего, предоставить Малфоям разбираться самим, но Гарри решительно ее отмел. Что бы Драко не решил, он должен решить это сам. Он не должен сидеть взаперти, не имея возможности даже сказать: “Прощай, Поттер, наша встреча была ошибкой”. И… Гарри погладил живот — он тоже имеет кое-какие права на Драко. Тот сам дал их ему, и Гарри не намерен отказываться от них по своей воле.  
— Кричер, — спросил он, — ты можешь перенести меня на Гриммо… или лучше сразу к миссис Тонкс?  
— Кричер может, но хозяину будет плохо. Хозяину лучше воспользоваться камином, если он не хочет причинить вред себе и наследнику.  
— Черт… ладно. Подавай тогда обед. Вряд ли я смогу поесть до вечера.

По Министерству Магии Гарри пробежал как можно быстрее, глубоко надвинув на лицо капюшон и наложив на себя самые мощные Отвлекающие чары. Даже не стал искать Гермиону, отправил только записку: “Не волнуйся, в Малфой-менор я без вас не полезу”.  
Увидев его, Андромеда ахнула:  
— А я только что собиралась тебе написать! Нарцисса до сих пор не ответила, даже не знаю, что и думать...   
— Ясно, — Гарри устало опустился в кресло. Хорошо, что Кричер не согласился его аппарировать: даже дальнее каминное перемещение изрядно его вымотало, и ребенок ворочался так, что живот ходуном ходил.  
— Тебе плохо? — миссис Тонкс метнулась к нему.   
— Нет, ничего страшного, — Гарри погладил живот, пытаясь успокоить недовольное дитятко. — Просто мутит немного после каминов. Как вы думаете, Драко в Меноре?  
— Я почти уверена в этом, — вздохнула она. — Нарцисса говорила, что конфликт с сыном встряхнул Люциуса. Видимо, до него наконец дошло, что ниже падать некуда и надо уже выплывать наверх. Он перестал пить, занялся делами, начал интересоваться окружающим… А эта статья — кстати, ты ее видел? — конечно, должна была вывести его из себя. Драко — его единственный наследник, надежда рода, наверняка Люциус уже подобрал ему невесту, не удивлюсь, даже если провел предварительные переговоры. Хотя, лучшей партии, чем ты, ему не найти. Я не сомневаюсь, что умом он прекрасно это понимает, но вот самолюбие… Оно у него и так изрядно пострадало, а тут еще один удар... В таком состоянии сложно воспринимать разумные доводы.  
— А миссис Малфой почему не отвечает? Он ее тоже запер?  
— Это вряд ли… — Андромеда задумалась. — Скорее, Нарцисса слишком зла на него и отстаивает интересы сына и будущего внука.  
— Вы ей рассказывали обо мне? — Гарри неприятно удивился.  
— Нет, конечно. Но Драко ведь наверняка рассказал! Ведь ребенок — это то, ради чего даже Люциус Малфой должен поступиться принципами!  
— Он лишится магии, если расскажет, — пересохшими губами проговорил Гарри. До него только сейчас дошло, что Драко не сможет рассказать о ребенке, не упоминая о встрече, на которой тот был зачат. — Я так и не снял с него клятву… Черт…  
— Если Драко не рассказал о твоей беременности, Нарцисса, скорее всего, поддерживает мужа, потому и не отвечает. — Миссис Тонкс строго взглянула на Гарри: — Ты должен освободить Драко от клятвы. Иначе… может быть всякое.  
— Я понимаю, но как? В Менор наверняка невозможно попасть… Я мог бы попробовать, вообще-то…  
— Нет! — она вскинула руку. — Не нужно. Возможно, ты сможешь, но рискуешь навредить себе. Отправь Патронуса, Гарри. У тебя ведь очень сильный Патронус.  
— Был сильный, — Гарри вздохнул, вспоминая нужные движения палочки. — А сейчас даже не знаю, получится ли…  
Значит, надо подумать о чем-то радостном… Щеки потеплели — в памяти сразу возникла полутемная маленькая спальня, белокожий, словно светящийся изнутри Малфой, его потемневшие от страсти серые глаза, взмокшая белая челка… Жар тел, крепость объятий, прерывистое дыхание, острая, жгучая вспышка удовольствия, томные поцелуи после…  
— Экспекто Патронум!  
Из кончика палочки послушно выстрелило серебряное облако, превращаясь в огромного оленя.   
— Иди к Драко Малфою, — сказал Гарри. — И скажи: “Драко Люциус Малфой! Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, освобождаю тебя от клятвы о молчании!”  
Сохатый кивнул, вытянулся в светящуюся полосу и исчез.  
— Ну вот, теперь подождем, — Андромеда похлопала Гарри по руке. — Не переживай, все образуется. Если надо будет, я Цисси из-под земли достану. А пока давай чаю попьем, поговорим… Давно мы не виделись.  
— Давно… А где Тедди? — Гарри наконец вспомнил о крестнике.  
— Его Молли в Нору забрала на весь день, — улыбнулась Андромеда. — Говорит, что скучает по малышам и перед внуками потренироваться надо. С утра я так была довольна, что наконец будет время на давно откладываемые дела, просто на отдых, а сейчас уже скучаю по этому сорванцу.  
— А это точно сработает? — снова забеспокоился Гарри. — Я имею в виду, послание через Патронуса?  
— Сработает, так уже делали во время войны, — Андромеда выглядела совершенно уверенной.   
— А вдруг уже поздно? Вдруг Драко уже проболтался?  
— Вот это вряд ли. Перестань беспокоиться, Гарри! Во-первых, Драко — не ты, у него намного более трезвая голова. И, уверяю тебя, меньше всего на свете он хочет стать сквибом. А во-вторых, в этом случае Нарцисса уже была бы здесь. Возможно, даже вместе с Люциусом. Лучше пойдем пить чай, Тинки уже накрыла на стол.

Миссис Тонкс хотела, чтобы он остался на ночь, но Гарри отказался — невыносимо захотелось домой. В свой собственный дом, маленький, уютный, изученный до последней половицы, всего за несколько месяцев ставший совсем родным. Даже одиночество в нем переносилось легче.  
Кричер, чувствуя настроение хозяина, весь вечер не совался под руку, тихо шуршал чем-то на кухне. Но, когда время приблизилось к полуночи, стал маячить на периферии зрения, глядя с укоризной и беззвучно шевеля губами. Гарри, в общем-то, сам не знал, почему продолжает сидеть и ждать — Министерство Магии давно закрылось, Малфой сегодня уже точно не вернется… если вообще собирается возвращаться. Кто знает, что ему наговорил отец… хотя ведь Драко обещал! Он обещал, что выберет Гарри и их ребенка. Но… вдруг ему просто не оставили выбора?  
Может, все-таки стоило попробовать попасть в Менор? Почему-то казалось, что аппарировать на расстоянии видимости Гарри не смогут помешать никакие щиты. Даже мелькнула мысль пойти попробовать — на вилле. А если все же не получится, можно было бы попытаться трансфигурировать на расстоянии что-нибудь в большую, яркую надпись. «Драко, я здесь!», например. А что, коротко и ясно… клумбу какую-нибудь… Это-то наверняка должно получиться. Что ж, если Драко и завтра не придет...  
Ребенок заворочался, недовольно пинаясь. Гарри попробовал его утихомирить, потом все-таки лег. Думал, что не сможет заснуть, но усталость взяла свое — почти сразу он провалился в крепкий, наполненный сновидениями, сон.

Снова снилось море, кажется, тот же самый берег, что в самом первом видении. Но его трудно было узнать — вместо пустынного пляжа и глухого леса раскинулся довольно большой город. Гарри как будто парил над ним, потом камнем упал вниз, опустился на черепичную крышу, глядя, как в тесном внутреннем дворике разговаривают двое.  
— “Светлый Олимп недоступен нам ныне, герои, — читал с потрепанного пергамента мальчишка лет тринадцати. — Время прошло для того, чтоб равняться с богами. Помните сами и детям своим передайте — горько бессмертие тех, кто земли не касаясь, вечно витать обречен. Подвиги славные истинно смертным оставьте. Сами же тщитесь забыть о сверкающем небе — боги ушли, и нет им ныне здесь места. Также нет места и нам, их несчастным потомкам, если серебряный блеск вдруг в крови пробудится. Помните сами и детям своим передайте!” Мама, что это за чушь?  
— Это не чушь, Мариус! — дородная женщина отвесила ему звонкий подзатыльник. — Это завещание нашего предка, великого героя Диомеда!  
— Диомед — наш предок? — зеленые глаза мальчишки округлились. — Но отец никогда…  
— Причем тут твой отец? Диомед — мой предок, а следовательно, и твой.  
— А почему ты раньше не говорила? — Мариус едва не подпрыгивал от возбуждения. — Это же так… так… Я тоже хочу быть, как он!  
— Вот потому и не говорила, — женщина надавила ему на плечо, заставляя сесть. — Надеялась, что ты вырастешь тихим и спокойным, как твои сестры… но увы. Сядь и слушай!  
То, что она рассказала сыну, Гарри было уже знакомо. Он знал даже больше — о беременности Диомеда женщина не упомянула, видимо, об этом или уже забыли, или вообще не знали. Поэтому Гарри слушал в пол-уха, больше концентрируясь на Мариусе. Мальчишка выглядел сначала восторженным, потом на его лице все больше стало проступать разочарование, а в конце рассказа — упрямство.  
— Почему Диомед не стал искать Олимп? — спросил он. — Я бы нашел! Он же не так уж и далеко, в Элладе!  
— Глупый, — мать погладила его по голове. — Это наш Олимп, земной, обычная гора. Светлый Олимп, Олимп богов находится где-то в другом мире… неужели ты думаешь, что имея выбор, Диомед стал бы превращаться в птицу? Ты ведь не хочешь себе подобной участи?  
Мариус неуверенно шмыгнул носом.  
— И поэтому пойдешь в ученики к дяде Квинту, — она продолжала напирать. — Станешь хорошим плотником, женишься, нарожаете с женой детишек… Чем плохо так жить?  
— Так скучно, — Мариус выпятил нижнюю губу.  
— Это ты сейчас так думаешь, — уверила его мать. — Вот смотри: будет у тебя жена, такая, как Авила с соседней улицы — красивая, золотоволосая, веселая… Разве с такой будет скучно? Думаю, что не будет.  
Мальчик покраснел и кивнул.  
— То-то, — женщина взъерошила его непослушные темные волосы. — А стих этот заучи и повторяй про себя, не забывай о нем никогда… Со временем сам все поймешь...  
Тут Гарри оторвался от крыши и полетел к морю. Солнечные блики на воде сверкали так ярко, что он на мгновенье ослеп, а потом на него обрушилась теплая, ласковая волна, обнимая всего, от макушки до пяток.  
— Гарри, — шепнула волна голосом Драко. — Проснись, Гарри…

И он проснулся, уже зная, что увидит. Драко сидел на краю кровати, тихонько водил пальцами по его лицу и улыбался.  
— Привет, — Гарри поймал его руку, прижал к своей щеке. — Я не ждал тебя раньше утра… Как ты здесь очутился?  
— Мама дала мне палочку, и я сразу аппарировал, — Драко передернулся. — Через пять точек, чуть наизнанку не вывернуло, до сих пор трясет и мутит.  
— А как отец? — Гарри зашевелился, но Драко придавил его обратно:  
— Лежи, я сейчас тоже лягу… Отец… я думал, его удар хватит… Когда твой олень появился, я им сразу все вывалил. Они до позднего вечера спорили, потом мать принесла мне палочку и сказала, что отец заперся в кабинете. Просила подождать до утра, но я не смог…   
Он разделся и скользнул под одеяло. Обнял Гарри обеими руками, уткнулся лицом в его плечо:  
— Спи. Поговорим завтра. Я теперь никуда от тебя не денусь.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Догадка Гарри о том, каким образом Драко умыкнули с виллы в Ницце, оказалась верной:  
— ... и я даже пикнуть не успел, как Типпи, дрянь лопоухая…   
— Эльф не виноват, — для порядка вступился Гарри. — Он просто выполнял приказ хозяина.  
Малфой выразительно сверкнул глазами, но спорить не стал.  
— А отец сразу меня Экспеллиармусом приложил. И давай орать… А я, как дурак, стою и не могу ничего понять. Потом только эту статью увидел.  
— Интересно, — фыркнул Гарри, — он так взбесился из-за того, что тебя застукали с парнем или из-за того, что этим парнем оказался я?  
— И то, и другое… Но больше орал про то, что ни одна порядочная чистокровная девушка теперь не пойдет за меня, раз я так бесстыдно демонстрирую свои предпочтения. И я обрек род на упадок и чуть ли не вымирание. Ну и про то, как низко я пал, подставляя зад полукровке, — Драко скрипнул зубами. — Уж кто бы говорил… сам перед кем на коленях ползал…  
Гарри не нашел, что сказать на это, поэтому спросил:  
— А что теперь будет? Беременность беременностью, но мою полукровность это не отменяет.   
— Поттер! — Драко изумленно вытаращился на него. — Ты до сих пор не понял, кто ты есть? Какая полукровность? С таких, как ты, и пошли маги! Мой отец… его всяко можно назвать, но только не неграмотным идиотом. Он прекрасно понимает, что о таком внуке можно только мечтать.  
— Я читал что-то такое… — Гарри рассказал о книжице Теофилуса Крэбба. — Но ведь это просто теория, ничем не доказанная. И, кажется, не особо известная, раз даже Гермиона о ней не встречала никаких упоминаний.  
— Ты и есть ходячее доказательство этой теории. А неизвестна она потому, что никогда не была официально издана, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Понятно же было, что она одинаково не устроит ни чистокровных, ни магглорожденных. Сам автор, вроде как, умер сразу по окончании работы, и потом не нашлось никого, чтобы рискнуть ее опубликовать. А после того, как Крэббы примкнули к Темному Лорду, они предпочли вообще забыть об этом труде своего предка. Осталось всего несколько таких рукописных копий, одна есть у нас. Но Теофилус-то не из пальца эту теорию высосал. Думаешь, чистокровные маги настолько ограничены, чтобы не понимать, что каждый из Древнейших и Благороднейших родов с кого-то начинался?   
— С сильного магглорожденного? — невинно предположил Гарри.  
— И такое может быть, — нехотя признал Малфой. — Но наш род ведет начало от Армана Малфуа — сына человека и вейлы. А Блэки — вообще от сида-подменыша.  
— Вам просто приятнее так думать, — Гарри не удержался от подколки. — Доказать-то ничем не можете.  
— Не знаю, как насчет Блэков, — завелся Драко, — но у Малфоев есть доказательство — фамильный цвет волос!  
— Ну да, повышенная белобрысость… А Поттеры пошли от брака единственной дочери Игнотуса Певерелла с магглорожденным магом Чарли Горшечником, — Гарри похвастался практически единственным, что знал о своем роде. — Летом в Годриковой Лощине нашел плакат, который папа нарисовал: наверху основатели рода, внизу они с мамой. Жаль, отклеить не смог… Только я не знаю, от кого Певереллы считали свое происхождение.  
— Теперь знаешь, — поправил его Драко. — От Диомеда Тидида, полубога-ахейца.  
— Мне кажется, я кровь Диомеда от мамы получил. Он был зеленоглазый, и дочь его… а прошлой ночью мне снился мальчик, его потомок, он тоже был зеленоглазый… и вообще на меня похож, — Гарри почесал в затылке. — Гм… а я похож на отца… но глаза-то мамины!  
— Певереллы считались очень древним родом еще тогда, когда Арман о них узнал, а это тысячу лет назад. Так что они вполне могли происходить от Диомеда. Цвет глаз тоже, конечно, много значит, особенно такой яркий, как у тебя… — Драко задумался. — Но и Певереллы, и Поттеры когда-то могли быть зеленоглазыми, да и у Диомеда наверняка было многочисленное потомство. И, кстати, твоя инициация могла начаться в том числе из-за того, что оба твоих родителя несли в себе его кровь.  
— Наверно, так и есть… Но ты мне не ответил, — Гарри вернулся к более животрепещущей теме. — Что теперь будет? С твоими родителями, с нами?  
— Как что? — Драко искренне удивился. — Мы поженимся!   
— Когда? — только и смог спросить Гарри.  
— Надо бы до рождения ребенка... Знаешь, я, в общем-то, даже рад, что так получилось. Я скоро все равно сам бы пошел в Менор, за благословением на брак… ну или хотя бы в известность поставить… Просто…  
— Смелости не хватало, — Гарри прищурился, правильно поняв непривычное косноязычие Малфоя. — А меня спросить не надо было?  
— Я бы спросил! — возмутился Драко. — И вообще, я уже сделал тебе предложение, а ты его принял!  
Крыть было нечем. Но жениться прямо сейчас? Воображение нарисовало картинку: они выходят из церкви — Малфой в черном смокинге с бабочкой, весь такой элегантный и красивый, и Гарри с огромным пузом, распирающим белое платье… да хотя бы и смокинг! Ужас.  
— Чего ты боишься? — Драко угадал его сомнения. — Я знаю, что у магглов есть всякие сложные брачные обряды, а у нас все много проще. Магический контракт, заверяемый двумя свидетелями, и свадьба.  
— Никакой свадьбы! — всполошился Гарри. — Еще не хватало!  
— Можно и без свадьбы, — Малфой покладисто кивнул. — Это просто праздник, торжество, а главное — контракт. Я подготовлю?  
Гарри кивнул. Черт, Рон опять оказался прав: Драко не то что считал себя помолвленным, он всерьез готовился к скорому бракосочетанию! И некоторые еще говорят, что Уизли в их троице — тупые мускулы… Скорее, это великий герой Поттер — тупая магическая сила знаменитого Гриффиндорского трио. Кстати, о Поттере:  
— Я фамилию менять не буду, — предупредил он. — А тебе не придется?  
— Думаю, нет. Если отец до сих пор не отрекся от меня, уже не станет. А об отречении я бы уже узнал, — Драко показал по-прежнему сверкающий на пальце перстень с голубым камнем. — Это камень Наследника, связан с таким же в Меноре. Если я умру или перестану быть Малфоем, они почернеют. Гарри, — он замялся, — можно, у ребенка будет двойная фамилия? И он будет наследником нам обоим?  
— Конечно, — удивленно ответил Гарри. — А мы разве не для этого женимся?  
— Нет, пока он — только твой. Так же, как если бы это был ребенок от твоего предыдущего брака. И если ты согласился пожениться только из-за него, — Драко нахмурился, — то лучше откажись сейчас. Потому что я… в общем, для меня ребенок — не главная причина.  
— Для меня тоже, — Гарри почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло, а губы сами расползаются в неприлично счастливой улыбке. — И я не откажусь.

Брачный контракт был готов уже через день. На удивленный взгляд Гарри Малфой слегка порозовел:  
— А что там особо готовить… Ты — глава рода, я — единственный наследник, так что финансовых заморочек у нас нет: никаких приданых, откупных и всего такого. Каждый остается при своем капитале, расходы на хозяйство пополам… А остальное все просто.  
Документ действительно был очень простой. Фактически, кроме пункта о финансах, он включал в себя только стандартную формулировку о желании “быть вместе и в горе, и в радости”, и пункт о детях: предполагалось, что они будут носить двойную фамилию, а вопрос наследования будет определяться по старшинству: первый должен был наследовать Поттерам, второй — Малфоям, третий — Блэкам. Если же детей будет меньше трех, первенцу предстояло стать наследником трех или двух родов сразу. Все остальные вопросы супругам предлагалось решать по взаимному согласию.  
— У нас же все равно будет только один ребенок, — Гарри смутил пункт о наследниках. — Зачем писать про все это?  
— Так положено, — безапелляционно ответил Малфой. — И потом, мало ли что… Вдруг мы усыновим кого-нибудь?  
— Ладно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Когда подписывать будем? Рон с Гермионой могут быть свидетелями, они в эти выходные в Париж собирались, можем позвать.  
Драко возмущенно вскинулся:  
— Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь приличную свадьбу! Но хоть как-то мы можем это событие отметить? Или ты каждый день в брак вступаешь?  
— А, ну да… — Гарри смутился. — Мм… а что ты предлагаешь?  
— Во-первых, разослать официальные приглашения, — деловито начал Драко. — Мои родители… мама точно будет... тетя Меди, мэтр Дюваль, Уизли с Грейнджер. Во-вторых, подготовить торжественный обед. В-третьих, сшить приличествующие случаю костюмы. И не спорь, Поттер! Потом сам мне спасибо скажешь, когда будешь ребенку колдографии показывать!

Миссис Малфой не стала дожидаться приглашения. Уже к вечеру после обсуждения контракта Драко получил от нее письмо:  
— Мама хочет встретиться с нами… Ты как?   
Гарри отогнал трусливое желание выкрикнуть: “Ни за что!” и запереться в спальне:  
— Когда-то ведь все равно придется, верно? Напиши, что я открою для нее камин. — И сразу добавил: — В Менор не пойду!  
— Когда-то все равно придется, — буркнул Драко, но спорить не стал. — Хорошо, я напишу ей, что мы ее ждем.  
К визиту будущей тещи или свекрови хозяина Кричер начал готовиться сразу после того, как к ней улетела сова с письмом, и готовился с таким усердием, что Гарри даже забеспокоился за его здоровье.   
— Мисс Цисси любит порядок, — ответил ему на это старик. — Мисс Цисси любит мастера Драко и не будет долго ждать. Кричер должен быть готов!  
“Мисс Цисси” ждать действительно не любила. На следующее же утро, спустившись к завтраку, Гарри застал ее беседующей с Драко в гостиной. То-то он проснулся один в постели! Малфой, хоть и просыпался раньше, обычно не вставал, дожидаясь его пробуждения… хотя в последнее время утренним сексом они редко баловались — с утра Гарри со страшной силой хотелось в туалет и потом поесть. Больше его ни на что не хватало. Вот и сейчас, смущенно здороваясь с миссис Малфой, он с ужасом услышал, как желудок недвусмысленно жалуется на свою пустоту. Как будто мало его непринужденного, мягко говоря, вида — лохматого, заспанного, в обтягивающей живот линялой футболке “от Дадли” и спортивных штанах того же происхождения!  
— Извини за столь ранний визит, — миссис Малфой умоляюще прижала руки к груди. — Но ты сам потом поймешь, я просто не могла сидеть дома, когда мой единственный ребенок уже создает свою семью. Пожалуйста, не стесняйся меня, Гарри. Я ведь могу тебя так называть? И ты называй меня по имени, мы теперь не чужие. Поешь спокойно, потом поговорим. Я принесла булочки и печенье Линни, нашей поварихи, Драко очень любит их, и тебе, надеюсь, понравится.  
Булочки действительно оказались очень вкусными. Гарри поначалу стеснялся, но Нарцисса была улыбчива и доброжелательна, а сам он — очень голоден, так что быстро освоился и с аппетитом поел.  
После завтрака миссис Малфой мягко взяла бразды правления в свои руки: отослала Драко за чем-то в магазин, а сама принялась вежливо, но настойчиво расспрашивать Гарри. Обо всем — начиная с неожиданного принятия Наследия, заканчивая частотой и интенсивностью движений ребенка. Как на грех, тот решил размяться после перекуса, и Гарри сидел с пылающими щеками, пока будущая бабушка благоговейно касалась его живота, не скрывая увлажнившихся глаз.  
— Драко тоже был очень активным в этот период, — отняв руку, она деликатно промокнула глаза кружевным платочком. — Извини, я что-то растрогалась… Кто будет, мальчик или девочка?  
— Не знаю, — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся. — Целитель предлагал узнать, но я отказался.  
— Да, наверно, гораздо интереснее и волнующе не знать до родов, — она вздохнула. — Увы, у меня выбора не было.  
Гарри постеснялся признаться, что у него была другая причина для отказа: вопрос ему задавали в самом начале беременности, и он тогда просто испугался: видимо, не был еще готов принять ребенка, как реально существующего человека. Потом ему уже не предлагали, а сам он не решался спрашивать.  
Вернулся Драко, окинул их подозрительным взглядом, но быстро успокоился, поняв, что они вполне мирно беседуют.  
— Вы составили сценарий и меню свадебного обеда? — Нарцисса переключилась на сына.   
— Но мы же решили не делать свадьбу! — испуганно встрял Гарри.  
— Званый обед, устраиваемый в честь заключения брака, называется свадьбой, — пояснила миссис Малфой. — Независимо от количества приглашенных. Мальчики, вы не против, если этим займусь я? — она обезоруживающе улыбнулась. — В конце концов, это моя прямая обязанность!  
Им оставалось только согласиться, хотя Гарри отчего-то подумалось, что он еще об этом пожалеет.

Он и пожалел — в тот же день, когда миссис Малфой вытребовала у него согласие на портного для мантий:  
— Я сама возьму с него клятву о молчании! Мистер Терри шьет для меня уже тридцать лет и отлично умеет держать лицо и хранить секреты.   
Высокий невозмутимый мужчина действительно глазом не моргнул, снимая мерки с Гарри. И после сказал взволнованной Нарциссе:  
— Не беспокойтесь, мэм, мне не впервой шить свадебные наряды для… поторопившихся пар. Все будет очень достойно и элегантно.  
И, так же не моргнув глазом, назвал сумму, показавшуюся Гарри заоблачной. Но Нарцисса сразу согласилась, пояснив потом:  
— Это за срочность. Ему ведь придется отложить другие заказы, а потом наверстывать… Ах, если бы было больше времени, у вас, мальчики, были бы совершенно незабываемые костюмы! Но ничего, вы такие юные и красивые, что и в простых мантиях будете выглядеть сногсшибательно.  
В составление сценария торжества и меню обеда Гарри уже не вникал, предоставив это куда более компетентным в таких вопросах Малфоям. Впрочем, Драко к вечеру, когда Нарцисса отправилась домой, выглядел довольно утомленным. Видимо, к энтузиазму матери и он оказался не слишком готов.  
— Что нас ждет? — спросил Гарри, когда он с облегченным вздохом упал рядом на диван. — Очень страшное?  
— Переживем, — Драко обнял его. — Самое ужасное, вроде белых мантий, цветочной арки и пафосных клятв, мне удалось отклонить.  
Гарри передернулся.  
— Белой мантии мне только не хватало… А… твой отец? — помолчав, спросил он. — Она о нем ничего не говорила?  
Драко напрягся, хотя голос его был спокоен:  
— Он сказал, что не будет теперь ни мешать мне, ни помогать, ни как-то участвовать в моей жизни. Мол, захотел жить самостоятельно, пусть и живет. Мама говорит, что это он со зла, что он еще передумает, но мне как-то не верится.  
— Ну и ладно. Главное, чтобы не мешал.  
— Да, это главное, — с горечью выдохнул Драко и замолчал. Гарри понимал, что это далеко не так, но что он мог поделать? Да и, положа руку на сердце, сам он отнюдь не горел желанием общаться с Люциусом Малфоем. Так что оставалось только крепче прижаться к Драко, надеясь возместить ему отсутствие отцовского тепла своим.  
— Ничего, Малфой, — шепнул он одними губами. — Прорвемся.

***

Едва заснув, Гарри проснулся от болезненного толчка, как почти каждую ночь за последние две недели.  
— Тихо-тихо, — прошептал он, кладя руку на живот и явственно нащупывая крохотную ножку, таранящую его изнутри. Если бы было светло, он бы увидел вздувающийся на этом месте бугорок, и это не стоило бы ему никаких усилий: когда он лежал на спине, живот возвышался ровно на уровне его глаз.  
Малыш не унимался, несколько раз чувствительно ударил прямо по мочевому пузырю, и Гарри пришлось встать. Он пытался двигаться осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Драко, но раздувшееся, неуклюжее тело не позволило ему этого.  
— Ты чего? — Малфой сонно приподнял голову с подушки.  
— Ничего, спи, — досадливо отмахнулся Гарри. — Я в туалет. Черт, когда же это кончится?..  
— Потерпи, — Драко погладил его по спине. — Немного осталось.  
Осталось действительно немного: в прошлый осмотр месье Мишле дал до родов две недели, одна из которых уже почти прошла. Родов Гарри и боялся, и ждал, как избавления: последние три месяца были сущим кошмаром. До того аккуратный, даже симпатичный, животик превратился в огромное, надутое, как дирижабль, брюхо, совершенно не дающее ни двигаться нормально, ни сидеть, ни даже лежать. До недавнего времени, из-за образующихся родовых путей и раздвигающихся костей таза, Гарри мучила хоть и не сильная, но изматывающая и ни на секунду не прекращающаяся боль. Так что появлению непредусмотренного природой отверстия в его теле он даже обрадовался, потому что перестало так болеть. По сравнению с этим казалось сущим пустяком то, что ходить приходилось враскорячку, а мочиться — сидя. Все равно стоя он бы не рискнул, потому что давно уже не мог увидеть собственный член. О ведущей роли в сексе можно было даже не мечтать, и Гарри удивлялся, что Малфой не переставал хотеть его даже такого.  
— Поттер, — легок на помине, тот позвал его из-за двери. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — Гарри закряхтел, вставая. — Ты почему не спишь?  
— Не хочу, — Драко встретил его в коридоре. — Посижу с тобой, потом вместе ляжем. Ты же еще долго не заснешь?  
— Долго… ай, да успокойся ты, поганец…   
— Да, малыш, успокойся, не мучай папочку, — проворковал Драко, обнимая Гарри со спины и поглаживая его живот. — Наверно, ему не терпится уже на свет выбраться.  
— А уж как мне не терпится, чтобы он уже вылез, — Гарри поковылял вниз, крепко держась за перила. — Чувствую себя калекой. И уродом.  
— Перестань, — Драко помог ему спуститься и усадил в кресло, подсунув удобный валик под поясницу. — Сиди, принесу тебе чего-нибудь. Кричер там какой-то отвар оставлял и фруктовое печенье.  
Гарри благодарно улыбнулся, откидываясь в удобное кресло и ставя ступни на специальную скамеечку. Даже малыш притих. Просидеть бы так всю ночь… но тогда ноги отекут. И все равно скоро придется опять тащиться в туалет.  
Драко принес ему травяной отвар, а себе — чай, поставил на столик тарелку с печеньем. Зажмурившись, Гарри прихлебывал приятный, горьковатый напиток, наслаждаясь нечастым в последнее время ощущением покоя. Подлокотник кресла скрипнул под тяжестью опустившегося на него тела, теплая рука легла на плечи, легкие пальцы пробежались от виска до шеи:  
— Как ты?   
— Сейчас хорошо, — Гарри откинулся затылком на ласковую руку. — Тебе не надоело со мной возиться?  
— Ничего, я потом расквитаюсь, — Драко засмеялся, прикоснулся губами к его макушке. — Каждый день будешь готовить мне перепелов с трюфелями, как на свадьбу.  
— Мы разоримся. Но если тебя это не останавливает, так и быть, согласен.  
— Это да, такое на каждый день жирновато будет, — с неподдельным сожалением согласился Драко. — Даже для нас… Но как же было вкусно!  
Гарри кивнул. Перепела им с Кричером, несомненно, удались. Хотя плебейскому вкусу Гарри не меньше понравилась бы курица с шампиньонами, он был очень доволен тем, что сумел справиться с дорогим и сложным блюдом и доставить удовольствие гостям.  
Вообще их маленькая свадьба, несмотря на малолюдность и камерность, стала настоящим праздником. Конечно, главная заслуга в этом принадлежала Нарциссе. Все было по-настоящему — и скромное, но торжественное подписание брачного контракта, и обмен кольцами, и праздничный обед. Большинство обеденных блюд было приготовлено в Малфой-Меноре, Гарри с Кричером оставили за собой только главную изюминку — тех самых перепелов.  
Гарри посмотрел на большую колдографию, украшавшую каминную полку — на ней они с Драко как раз разрезали свадебный торт. Мистер Терри не зря получил свои деньги: на колдографии живота Гарри практически не было заметно. Хотя, конечно, тогда он был далеко не такой, как сейчас.  
— Торт тоже был вкусный, — Драко заметил его взгляд. — Но большую часть сожрал Уизел, так что я даже не смог как следует распробовать.  
— Не называй его так, — вяло запротестовал Гарри, пытаясь понять, что происходит: между ног явственно стало мокро. Он заерзал и с ужасом почувствовал, как влаги под ним становится все больше.  
— Драко… — слабо проговорил он, не понимая, как это могло случиться. — У меня либо недержание… либо воды отошли. Только что.  
— Как?! — Малфой подскочил. Даже его всегда гладко лежащие волосы, кажется, встали дыбом. — Еще же рано… у тебя болит где-нибудь?  
— Нет, не болит, — Гарри прислушался к себе. — Что делать?  
— Я за месье Мишле, — Драко уже натягивал призванную мантию, путаясь в рукавах. — Я быстро! Ты сиди, не двигайся! Кричер!  
Домовик уже ковылял к ним, тревожно выкручивая себе уши. Малфой срывающимся голосом велел ему следить в оба глаза за хозяином и исчез в камине — в шелковой мантии, торчащих из-под нее пижамных штанах и шлепанцах на босу ногу. Гарри призвал себе мантию, стащил промокший халат и пересел в сухое кресло. Страха почему-то не было, вообще все эмоции будто отключились, только сердце билось чаще, чем обычно, и вмиг пересохло во рту. Окружающее виделось слишком четко и ярко, словно каждую линию и оттенок кто-то тщательно подчеркнул и подкрасил, а звуки стали резче и громче.  
Из камина вывалились месье Мишле и Драко. Целитель, как всегда, собранный и холодный, коротко расспросил Гарри и скомандовал:  
— Немедленно в клинику! Не будем рисковать, проведем операцию. Ребенок практически доношен, а ваш таз, мистер Поттер, все же, очевидно, слишком узок для нормальных родов. Оттого и воды преждевременно излились. Мистер Малфой, вызовите мэтра Дюваля и отправляйтесь в клинику камином. А вы, мистер Поттер, давайте руку.  
Гарри послушно взялся за протянутую ладонь, мир на несколько мгновений смазался, потом возник вновь — но уже в виде больничной палаты.  
— Ничего себе… это был порт-ключ?  
— Да, специальный порт-ключ для больных, — месье Мишле взмахнул палочкой. — Сейчас вас подготовят и отвезут в операционную. Насчет огласки не волнуйтесь — мои сотрудники абсолютно надежны, и я проведу с ними дополнительную беседу.  
Он умчался, а на смену ему пришли две энергичные медиведьмы, в полном молчании стремительно и ловко переодели Гарри в просторную сорочку, с ног до головы обработали его какими-то чарами и зельями и уложили на каталку. Не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть, как уже лежал на операционном столе под слепяще-ярким светом.  
Месье Мишле и мэтр Дюваль были уже здесь.  
— Предпочтете остаться в сознании или заснуть, мистер Поттер? — спросил его Мишле.  
— В сознании, — поспешно ответил Гарри. Что бы с ним ни собирались делать, он предпочитал иметь хоть какое-то подобие контроля.  
— Хорошо. Обезболивающее наложили? Отлично. Делаю разрез, — целитель взмахнул палочкой, но Гарри ничего не почувствовал.   
— Кровоостанавливающее… Так, хорошо, вот и она… — Мишле наложил еще одно заклинание, потом повторил и недоуменно произнес: — Странно… Мэтр, может, вы попробуете?  
Дюваль с готовностью сменил его, но и у него ничего не получилось. Целители зашептались, и Гарри не выдержал:  
— Что такое?  
— Видите ли, мистер Поттер, — заговорил мэтр. — Мы не можем разрезать стенку вашей матки заклинаниями. Видимо, ихор, из которого она по большей части состоит, не дает этого сделать. Сейчас подготовят инструменты и…  
— Не надо, — Гарри ужаснулся, представив, как его будут резать чем-то острым и железным. — Может, я просто попробую… ну, образовать нужный разрез? Какого размера он должен быть?  
— Может сработать, — согласился Дюваль. — Попробуйте представить серебристый мускульный мешок, который расходится, выпуская голову ребенка.  
Гарри сосредоточился, пытаясь представить пресловутый мускульный мешок, но в голову упорно лезли пластиковые пакеты из супермаркета. Конечно же, ничего не получалось. Целители уже снова зашушукались, влетела медиведьма с чем-то звякающим, и, запаниковав, Гарри просто изо всех сил пожелал, чтобы его тело выпустило ребенка на свет.  
— Поразительно, — ахнул месье Мишле. — Она просто… тает!  
Гарри и сам чувствовал, как с ним что-то происходит. Что-то вытекает из него, покидает его тело, вытягивается, расправляется… Внезапно раздался пронзительный рев, и месье Мишле поднял руки с кричащим в них красным комочком:  
— У вас сын, мистер Поттер!  
Гарри показалось, что он стал легким, как перышко. Он счастливо улыбнулся, вздохнул полной грудью — господи, уже и забыл, как это бывает!   
Мишле передал ребенка медиведьме и снова замахал палочкой над Гарри, накладывая швы.  
— Ну, вот и все, — сказал он, утирая пот со лба. — Надо сказать, вы заставили нас поволноваться.  
— Но сами проявили совершенно похвальное самообладание, — поддержал его мэтр Дюваль. — Ну, Гарри, готов встретиться с наследником?  
Руки дрожали, когда в них вкладывали маленькое невесомое тельце. Гарри потрясенно разглядывал красное сморщенное личико, узнавая в нем знакомые черты — свои брови и овал лица, нос и губы Драко. Надо же — сын, мальчик, совсем настоящий... Осторожно взял крохотную, нежную, как цветочный лепесток, ладошку, расправил ее — пять пальчиков, прозрачные ноготки…  
— Руки тоже малфоевские, — проговорил он вслух. — Мэтр, а кстати, где мой муж?  
— Ждет за дверью, — мэтр усмехнулся в усы. — Позвать?  
— Если можно, — Гарри расплылся в улыбке и осторожно прижался губами к маленькой, почти лысой макушке. 

Драко был бледен до синевы и по-прежнему щеголял в пижамных штанах и шлепанцах.   
— Хоть бы тапки трансфигурировал во что-то приличное, — попенял ему Гарри, но Малфой его не слышал. Только переводил сияющий взгляд с мужа на сына, не в силах остановиться на ком-то одном.  
— Темненький, как ты, — наконец проговорил он. — Хорошо бы еще глазки были зеленые.  
— А как же ваша фамильная белобрысость?  
Драко только блаженно улыбнулся и, всхлипнув, сгреб в охапку обоих, покрывая поцелуями лицо Гарри и голову ребенка.  
— Я так волновался, — бормотал он в перерывах. — Так волновался…  
— Все уже хорошо, — Гарри поймал его губы своими, поцеловал как следует. — Видишь, мы оба живы-здоровы… Месье Мишле, когда мы сможем вернуться домой?  
— Завтра, — безапелляционно ответил тот. — Если все будет хорошо. Мистер Малфой, не задерживайтесь. Мате… Мистеру Поттеру и ребенку нужно отдохнуть.  
— Иди домой, — поддержал его Гарри. — Отправь Патронусов нашим, успокой Кричера, подготовь детскую. И поспи хоть немного.  
— Хорошо, — Драко еще раз поцеловал Гарри и с видимой неохотой поднялся. — Я приду утром!  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Гарри почувствовал, что страшно устал, и глаза сами начали слипаться. Медиведьмы отвезли их назад в палату, в которой рядом с его кроватью уже стояла детская кроватка. Он еще запомнил, как у него осторожно забирают ребенка и укладывают в кроватку, а потом провалился в сон, как в омут.

— Поразительные возможности организма, — бормотал месье Мишле, обследуя его перед выпиской. — Просто невообразимая степень регенерации... Ну что же, мистер Поттер. Ваш организм с непредставимой скоростью возвращается в исходное состояние. Шов полностью рассосался, матка уже практически исчезла, через несколько дней, думаю, исчезнут и родовые пути, сдвинутся обратно кости таза. Живот уже сильно сократился, вы заметили?  
Гарри недовольно посмотрел на свисающую складку — если это называется “сильно”, то как же тогда выглядит “слабо”?  
— Даже не сомневайтесь, — хмыкнул Мишле. — У женщин такое состояние бывает не раньше третьей недели после родов. Жаль, что я не наблюдал вашу беременность с самого начала… записи, все-таки, не дают полной картины.  
— Так я могу идти домой?  
— Да, можете. Через неделю приходите ко мне на прием, на всякий случай. Мэтр Дюваль, думаю, сам вас на днях навестит. Ваш супруг уже здесь, ждет. Хотелось бы сказать, что буду рад снова видеть вас в качестве пациента, но… — Мишле развел руками и впервые за все их знакомство рассмеялся.  
— Да уж, не надо, — Гарри поежился. — Думаю, мне хватит. Огромное вам спасибо, месье Мишле.  
— Не стоит, это мой долг. И… все-таки, скажу — буду рад, если вы обратитесь ко мне снова!

Драко на этот раз был при полном параде, но все так же бледен и взволнован.   
— Ты уже ходишь? — ахнул он.  
— И хожу, и даже могу перемещаться камином. Но не буду: месье Мишле дал мне одноразовый специальный порт-ключ. — Гарри показал ему обрывок пергамента. — Он таким меня вчера перемещал — представляешь, вообще ничего не чувствуется! Так что идем за ребенком и домой.  
— Невероятно, — Драко пошел за ним. — Как будто ты и не рожал.  
— Ну, технически я и не рожал, — усмехнулся Гарри. — И потом, ты что, забыл — я же мегакрутой полубог!  
— Ах ну да, как я мог забыть, ваша божественность! — Драко догнал его и чмокнул в щеку, обхватив за шею. — Мама, наверно, уже у нас… ты не против?  
— Конечно, не против, — Гарри склонился над кроваткой, осторожно взял на руки спящего сына. Посмотрел на медиведьму: — Я правильно его держу?  
Та улыбнулась:  
— Правильно, мистер Поттер. Не беспокойтесь, природа подскажет.  
— Хотелось бы, — Гарри посмотрел на Драко. — Ну что, домой?  
Тот кивнул и, обняв его вместе с ребенком, разорвал пергамент.

Оказавшись в родных стенах, Гарри облегченно выдохнул и тут же застыл в изумлении: с дивана им навстречу поднялись две высокие светловолосые фигуры, а не одна. Рядом замер Драко, до боли вцепившись в его плечо. Гарри набрал воздуху, бросил на мужа ободряющий взгляд и решительно шагнул вперед:  
— Мистер и миссис Малфой, разрешите представить вашего внука и наследника!


	12. Chapter 12

Эпилог

Гарри посмотрел на часы и заторопился. Оказывается, время уже подошло к семи, а он обещал быть дома в восемь. И надо было забежать еще кой-куда.  
— Джордж, — окликнул он компаньона, — я закончил с бумагами. И откуда их столько берется?  
— Ты бы еще реже появлялся, — ответил Джордж откуда-то из-за стеллажей в коридоре. — Если работать с ними каждый день, то уходит куда меньше времени. Когда в следующий раз-то тебя ждать?  
— А как новый сценарий закончу… Через пару недель, наверно. Ну все, я побежал!  
— Счастливо, — так и оставаясь невидимым, отозвался Джордж. — Фейерверки не забудь!  
— Уже взял, — Гарри похлопал себя по карману. — Рону привет! Жаль, и сегодня не встретились.  
— Так у них опять беда, — Джордж наконец вошел в кабинет. — Гермиона дома и не появляется почти, Рон то с ней, то с Рози, сюда только утром-вечером забегает.  
— Какая беда? — Гарри похолодел. — Почему опять?  
— Ты не знаешь? — удивился Джордж. — А, вы же давно не виделись… У Гермионы мать тяжело больна. Этот, как его… рак. Полгода назад, вроде, пролечилась, полегчало, а теперь опять. И на этот раз все как будто намного хуже. Гермиона и в Мунго была, и мастеров-зельеваров обегала, да бесполезно. Наши и слова-то такого не знают, маггловская ведь болезнь. Жаль женщину, ей ведь и пятидесяти нет…  
— Да, жаль, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как холод внутри сменяется кипящей злостью. Он скомкано попрощался с Джорджем и прямо из магазина аппарировал в дом Рона и Гермионы.  
Ему повезло — вся семья была в сборе, Рон кормил кашей годовалую дочку, Гермиона возилась у плиты.  
— Гарри? — она с удивленным лицом повернулась к нему. — Привет…  
Гарри молча смотрел на нее, отмечая, как сильно она похудела: наверняка ничего не ест, как всегда, когда нервничает, — какое усталое у нее лицо, потухшие глаза…  
— Дружище, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Рон.  
— У меня — ничего не случилось, — с нажимом ответил Гарри, не сводя взгляда с Гермионы. Она поняла, опустила голову, обняла себя за плечи.  
Гарри со вздохом придвинул к себе табуретку, сел.  
— Рассказывайте, — сказал не допускающим возражений тоном. — Что происходит с твоей мамой, Гермиона? И почему, — не выдержал он, — я узнаю об этом не от вас?!  
— Джордж проболтался? — Рон спросил и тут же кивнул сам себе. — Гарри…  
— Мы не говорили тебе, потому что ты обязательно захотел бы помочь, — наконец, заговорила Гермиона. — И надежда еще есть, — ее голос сел. — Не нужно… крайних мер.  
Гарри провел ладонями по лицу, стараясь успокоиться и не кричать:  
— Гермиона… Сколько шансов ей дают врачи?  
Она вся как-то обмякла, произнесла безжизненно:  
— Мало, Гарри… Боже, как хорошо, что ты пришел…  
Гарри едва успел ее подхватить, ужаснувшись, какая она стала костлявая и легкая. Гермиона рыдала у него на плече, а он смотрел поверх ее головы на виновато моргающего Рона, на готовящуюся заплакать крошку Рози… злость схлынула, сердце защемило от горечи и нежности:  
— Придурки, — сказал он. — Гермиона, перестань… Все будет хорошо. Рон, ну ты-то чего молчал?  
— Я бы сказал, — Рон взял на руки заревевшую дочку. — Ну-ну, малыш, не разводи сырость… видишь, мама тоже уже не плачет… Мы бы сказали, если б не осталось другого выхода, — твердо сказал он. — Просто ты успел раньше.  
Гермиона и впрямь успокоилась, вытерла лицо салфеткой:  
— Прости… Гарри, ты…  
— Я помогу, — Гарри уселся обратно, придвинулся к столу. — И не переживай за меня, совсем не обязательно, что я опять начну превращаться в монстра. Мне просто надо точно все представить, чтобы не вкладывать лишней силы и воздействовать точечно. Ты сможешь дать мне полную информацию?  
— Конечно, — подруга собралась и снова стала “той самой Грейнджер”. — У меня есть копии всех исследований, включая снимки. И у нее всего одна опухоль в мозгу, но большая и очень неудачно расположенная. Поэтому операцию не рискуют делать… А ты справишься?  
— Справлюсь, — твердо пообещал Гарри. — Сделаем так — завтра ты возьмешь с собой все материалы, после праздника посидим с тобой, поизучаем, а послезавтра поедем к твоей матери. Хорошо?  
Вместо ответа Гермиона со всхлипом бросилась к нему на шею. Гарри погладил ее по голове:  
— Не плачь, а то Рози опять собирается реветь за компанию. Ну все, я пошел, мне еще за Малфоевским заказом забежать надо. Опоздаю — будет весь вечер ворчать.

Домой Гарри успел почти вовремя, поэтому Драко не ворчал. Да ему и некогда было: на завтра было назначено грандиозное торжество в честь первого юбилея юного мистера Поттера-Малфоя, и гордый отец до поздней ночи занимался приготовлениями, одинаково бесцеремонно командуя супругом и домовым эльфом. Гарри покорно выполнял распоряжения, устанавливая в саду шатер, трансфигурируя мебель, развешивая по деревьям всякую фигню — на малейшее его возражение следовал ответ, что ему предлагали устроить праздник в Малфой-Меноре, он сам не согласился и пусть теперь не жалуется. А прием на пятилетие наследника Малфой проведет даже через чей-то труп, потому что это одна из незыблемых традиций и… последовавшую за этим десятиминутную речь Гарри пропустил мимо ушей, старательно украшая садовую скамейку.  
Сам юбиляр с воодушевлением “помогал”, путаясь под ногами, пока не заснул прямо под кухонным столом.  
— Не рановато ли под столами валяться, молодой человек? — Гарри аккуратно извлек его оттуда. Чарли даже не пошевельнулся, пока его несли наверх, раздевали и укладывали. Уложив сына, Гарри посидел немного, любуясь на пухлощекое личико с капризно надутыми малфоевскими губами. Чарльз Арман Поттер-Малфой, какое же вы солнышко, особенно, когда спите...  
За имя они сражались дня три. Гарри хотел назвать сына Джеймсом Сириусом, в честь отца и крестного. Малфой возражал, считая, что называть ребенка именами безвременно погибших людей — плохая примета. И предлагал свои, из какого-то замшелого списка родовых Малфоевских имен, которые, в свою очередь, категорически не устраивали Гарри. Ну и кто бы в здравом уме назвал собственного ребенка, например, Скорпиусом? Битву прекратила Нарцисса, предложив имена основоположников родов — вполне благозвучно и символично. На том и порешили.

От Драко у Чарли были еще телосложение и форма носа. Но, поскольку и Гарри был высоким и худощавым, хотя так и не догнал в росте малфоевские шесть с половиной футов, а во внешности мальчика в первую очередь замечались большие ярко-зеленые глаза и черные, уже сейчас густые, непослушные волосы, все считали, что сын — копия Гарри. И хорошо: если бы Чарли пошел в Малфоев, пришлось бы объявлять его сыном Драко от какой-то безвестной девушки, и поднялось бы гораздо больше шума. Общественное мнение и так со скрипом приняло их брак, а если бы всенародному герою еще и пришлось усыновлять ребенка, прижитого на стороне супругом — бывшим Пожирателем, скандал бы разгорелся до небес. Пронырливые писаки могли полезть расследовать это дело и даже раскопать правду… все-таки, хорошо, что поттеровская кровь пересилила! Пусть она и несла в себе неверное серебро.   
— Светлый Олимп недоступен нам ныне, герои, — пробормотал Гарри, и поцеловал сына в щечку, — ну и не надо нам его… Ничего, малыш, папа всегда будет с тобой. Тебе не придется с детства играть со смертью.

Ночью, слушая дыхание безмятежно спящего рядом Драко, Гарри думал, что, как ни странно, ему удалось наладить “спокойную и респектабельную” жизнь. У него была дружная, на удивление всем старым знакомым, крепкая семья. С Драко они за эти пять лет, конечно, часто ссорились, особенно в первое время, но ни разу их ссоры не затягивались на несколько дней, в отличие от тех же Рона с Гермионой. Может, это из-за того, что будучи оба мужчинами, они могли выпустить весь пар сразу, не боясь и подраться, если что… Был сын — иногда сладкий трогательный ангелочек, иногда невыносимый избалованный засранец, но всегда горячо и нежно любимый. И обоими отцами, и бабушкой, и даже дедом. Как ни удивительно, Люциус оказался самой терпеливой нянькой из них всех, умея и развлечь, и успокоить малыша в любом настроении. Они иногда проводили вдвоем целые дни, и Чарли возвращался с этих встреч счастливым и умиротворенным. Чем бы ни была вызвана любовь Люциуса к внуку, она была искренней и беззаветной. За это Гарри простил ему почти все. Хотя отношения старшего Малфоя с зятем нельзя было назвать теплыми, общались они вполне мирно.   
Был дом — все тот же маленький домик в Савойе, хотя Драко уже несколько раз заговаривал о “более приличном жилье”. Но Гарри пока не хотел даже думать о другом — слишком уж любил этот. Да и особняк на Гриммо терпеливо ждал, когда в него вернутся хозяева… Зачем еще какой-то дом?  
Было дело, даже два: одно — прибыльное, другое — почетное, но оба интересные и любимые. Гарри усмехнулся — кто бы мог представить пять лет назад, что он будет писать книгу! И не просто книгу, а научный труд по истории британской магической общины.  
А все началось с приобретения “Новых игр”. Когда братьям Уизли удалось усовершенствовать процесс так, что стало возможным многократно усложнить сюжеты и антураж игр, и при этом сильно удешевить их производство, встала необходимость придумывания интересных и красивых сценариев. Гарри, начавший к тому времени звереть из-за однообразия будней, — в первый год Чарли начинал реветь, если папочка пропадал из виду на пять минут, даже в туалет нельзя было сходить, — охотно согласился попробовать. Сначала ничего путного не получалось: не хватало фантазии, но как-то на него снизошло озарение — зачем придумывать все самому, если за тысячелетия человечество пережило столько бурных времен и родило стольких ярких героев! Первый же придуманный им по мотивам крестовых походов сценарий имел бешеный успех, и дальше уже само пошло-поехало.   
В поисках новых сюжетов он незаметно для себя всерьез увлекся историей, и маггловской, и магической, начал делать конспекты и выписки, тут же подробно комментируя их, а чуть больше года назад на его записи наткнулась Гермиона.  
— Гарри, это же почти готовая статья! — сказала она, жадно пролистывая заметки Гарри об истории тамплиеров. — Немного причесать, упорядочить и можно отсылать в редакцию. В “Клио” с руками оторвут… Как интересно… Ой, да у тебя еще есть!  
— Да ну, какой из меня писатель, — начал протестовать Гарри, но закусившую удила Гермиону ему было не переспорить.  
На поднявшийся шум прибежал Драко, с ходу разобрался в сути полемики, и ожидаемо объединился с Гермионой:  
— Вот, Грейнджер, то есть Уизли, хоть ты ему скажи! А то он меня не слушает, прибедняется все. Я ему уже сто раз говорил, чтобы не ленился, не разбрасывался, а систематизировал данные и написал книгу или хотя бы большую статью для начала.  
— Всего два раза сказал, — буркнул Гарри, уже понимая, что проиграл. Окончательно его добил аргумент, приведенный подругой:  
— Чарли уже через семь лет пойдет в Хогвартс! А через одиннадцать, — она погладила себя по огромному животу, — пойдет наша с Роном дочка! Ты хочешь, чтобы они так же маялись с Историей Магии, как и мы?  
Вот и пришлось Гарри пересилить лень и всерьез заняться писательством. На сегодняшний день книга была уже почти закончена, работы оставалось всего на месяц-другой. И уже вызревала идея для следующей…

Гарри приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь в спокойное лицо спящего супруга. Нет, не надо пока ничего ему говорить. Если все пройдет нормально, то и говорить будет не о чем… а если нет — Драко хотя бы будет волноваться на пару дней меньше. Хорошо, что завтра праздник: он будет слишком занят, чтобы заметить, что с Гарри что-то не так. А послезавтра все уже решится…  
И тянуть тоже не надо — во-первых, болезнь матери Гермионы непредсказуема, во-вторых, Гарри не сможет долго скрывать от мужа, что затеял что-то неодобряемое им. Малфой даже в школе отлично читал по его лицу, а сейчас, после пяти лет брака, просто видел насквозь. Не нужно, чтобы он знал заранее — Гарри не хотел ссориться. Драко обязательно будет против, и его можно понять, но Гарри знал, что не изменит своего решения.   
Он уже смирился с тем, что никогда не реализует полностью свой потенциал, что не сможет спасти всех, кого мог бы, но кем он будет, если не поможет Гермионе? Той, которая всегда была на его стороне, была не просто опорой — каменной стеной, была даже не другом — сестрой во всем, кроме крови… Она до сих пор не простила себя за тот Обливиэйт, и если сейчас не спасет мать, может и сломаться под грузом вины. И даже в этой ситуации Гермиона заботилась о Гарри, об его спокойствии и безопасности, — вот как не помочь ей? Да он себя не то что уважать перестанет, он не сможет смотреть на себя без омерзения...  
Притянув ближе недовольно заворчавшего, но тут же снова уютно засопевшего Драко, Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя необыкновенно спокойно и уверенно. Что бы ни случилось, он останется здесь, со своей семьей. Останется человеком. В конце концов, в их брачном контракте предусмотрено рождение аж троих детей… уж еще одного они вполне потянут.  
В засыпающем сознании мелькнул летний луг, бегущий по нему с раскинутыми руками маленький белокурый мальчик. Гарри нежно улыбнулся видению, крепче обнял мужа и отключился.  
До утра ему снилось море. Но это был всего лишь сон.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
